Chevalier Servant : A la pointe de son dard
by ChibiShiroiRyu
Summary: Aventure principalement basée sur Olistar, cette fiction est une sorte de "route" qui diffère de celle que l'on a connue avec les trois autres tomes. Les aventures sont alors évoquées du point de vue du Rapion qui deviendra un futur Drascore ... Mais attention, tout ne sera pas forcément comme dans les tomes déjà connus.
1. Chapitre 1 : Au beau milieu du désert

**Chapitre 1 : Au beau milieu du désert**

« Aujourd'hui est le jour où nous déciderons celui ou celle qui deviendra l'ambassadeur des Rapions et des Drascores pour le royaume des insectes. Sachez une chose : cette tâche ne sera pas aisée et bien que vous n'êtes que des enfants, il vous sera demandé des tâches normalement difficiles, même pour des adulte. »

_Nul ne répondait au vieil homme aux cheveux violets. La mine usée par le poids des années, il regardait la dizaine d'enfants qui se trouvait en face de lui, reprenant la parole :_

« Nous ne ferons pas de tournoi. Cela est beaucoup trop basique. Non, nous allons faire tout simplement une mêlée générale. Vous pourrez alors affronter qui vous le désirez, vous allier ou non et ainsi voir lequel d'entre vous survira à cette affrontement. Survivre est un bien grand mot, n'est-ce pas ? N'ayez pas peur, vous ne devez pas tuer vos adversaires. »

_Quelques Rapions poussèrent un soupir de soulagement avant que chacun ne prenne place dans ce qui ressemblait à un cercle tout ce qu'il y avait de plus basique. L'âge moyen devait tourner aux environs de huit ans pour aller de cinq à douze ans au grand maximum._

« Vous pouvez commencer le combat … MAINTENANT ! »

_Bien que le combat avait débuté, aucun Rapion ne fît de mouvement. Chaque enfant observait les autres, attendant que l'un d'entre eux débute les hostilités. Chose facile et raisonnable, nul ne voulait perdre le combat en premier._

« Puisque c'est comme ça, j'y vais, moi ! J'ai pas peur ! »

_Un Rapion d'une dizaine d'années, les cheveux hirsutes, se jeta sur celui qu se trouvait à côté de lui, l'un des plus jeunes. L'enfant fit un pas sur le côté, donnant un croche-pattes pour faire s'écrouler son adversaire. Comme ce n'était pas suffisant, sa queue de Rapion, bien que petite et minuscule se planta dans le dos de son adversaire._

« Et voilà ! Un en moins ! Le poison va faire son effet ! »

« Il en faudra plus que ça pour tenter de m'empoisonner ! Tu vas voir ! »

_Le carnage avait tout simplement débuté. Lorsque l'enfant d'une dizaine d'années s'était relevé, chacun avait déjà son adversaire choisie. La bataille venait de commencer ! Chaque Rapion cherchait à en affronter un, les plus petits se liguant ensemble s'il le fallait mais chacun faisait attention à ses alentours._

« Ils sont prometteurs. C'est vraiment une belle et future génération. »

« Où est donc Olistar parmi eux ? Je n'arrive pas à remarquer Olistar. »

« Par ici, tu peux facilement le trouver non ? Celui avec le dard un peu plus épais que les autres. Regarde donc un peu mieux, tu finiras par le trouver. »

_Mais le plus simple était de voir tout simplement le jeune Rapion qui arrivait à se défaire de ses adversaires sans réellement se fatiguer. Car oui, cette mêlée était plus que ça, bien plus._

_Oui, le Rapion, l'un des plus jeunes, se déplaçait avec aisance et agilité, esquivant les attaques de ses confrères et consœurs, n'ayant aucune difficulté pour repousser ses adversaires sans réellement s'épuiser. Après une vingtaine de minutes, il ne restait plus que trois Rapions. Chacun représentait une tranche d'âge : Le plus jeune âgé de cinq ou six ans, celui qui devait en avoir neuf et enfin le plus vieux du groupe avec une douzaine d'années._

« Laissez-vous faire tous les deux. Vous ne pourrez pas survivre hors du désert. »

« Ça, c'est à nous d'en juger, pas vrai, Olistar ? »_ dit le Rapion d'environ neuf ans._

« Cela m'indiffère légèrement, sans plus, dira t-on. Je ne suis pas vraiment inquiet à ce sujet. Mais ne perdons pas de temps, s'il n'y a pas de vainqueur d'ici dix minutes, aucun d'entre nous ne sera qualifié et ce n'est pas ce que nous voulons non ? »

« Toujours à parler ainsi alors que tu es le plus jeune du groupe hein ? Mais t'en fait pas ! HEY ! On y va à deux, tu en penses quoi ? »

« Hors de question ! Je me méfies de toi autant que d'Olistar ! Je suis pas bête ! »

_L'enfant aux cheveux violets haussa les épaules comme pour montrer que ça ne le dérangeait pas qu'ils s'y mettent à deux contre lui. Pourtant, ce ne fut que l'enfant d'une douzaine d'années qui arriva en sa direction, aveuglant celui de neuf ans avec du sac. Le plus jeune des Rapion vint décocher un coup de pied dans la mâchoire avant que sa queue ne se plante dans le cou du Rapion d'une douzaine d'années. Sans plus attendre, il donna un coup de pied pour l'envoyer au loin mais surtout hors du cercle._

« Je me doutes que le poison ne serait pas assez efficace. Mesure de précaution. Maintenant pour ton cas, qu'est-ce que tu veux faire ? » _s'adressa Olistar en direction du dernier Rapion encore conscient, celui-ci hochant la tête négativement._

« J'ai aucune chance hein ? C'est bien ça, Olistar ? Tu peux me le dire hein ? »

« Tu as tes chances si tu te débrouilles bien. Tout le monde a ses chances, il faut juste réussir à les attraper. Tu peux venir, je combattrais sérieusement contre toi. »

_Il s'était mis en position d'attaque, sa queue de Rapion frappant le sol avec ferveur. Pourtant, l'enfant de neuf ans en face de lui hocha une nouvelle fois la tête négativement. Avec lenteur, il se dirigea hors du cercle jusqu'à ce que le vieux Drascore ne déclare :_

« Ce combat est terminé ! Mes félicitations, Olistar. Te voilà devenu alors notre ambassadeur pour le royaume des insectes. Tu peux aller te reposer, tu l'as bien mérité. »

« Je ne comprends pas pourquoi il a abandonné maintenant. »

« Car il connaissait sa propre force et volonté. Il sait qu'il ne pouvait rien faire contre la tienne. Allez, je vais réveiller tes petits camarades. Tu n'as pas à t'en faire, tu ne partiras pas dans la journée qui vient mais sûrement le mois prochain. D'ici là, tu as de quoi te préparer mentalement à quitter le village. » _compléta le vieil homme avant de s'éloigner, permettant au Rapion de faire de même de son côté. Il allait rentrer chez lui._

« Qu'est-ce que je vais me faire ce soir ? »

_Pénétrant dans ce qui ressemblait à un igloo fait de pierre, il n'y avait alors qu'une seule et unique pièce. Assez spacieuse, il y avait de quoi vivre pour une seule personne, ce qu'il était. Il s'installa sur le lit fait de feuilles et de plumes tout en regardant le plafond._

« Ambassadeur des Rapions et des Drascores, n'est-ce pas ? »

_C'était ce qu'il était devenu. C'était donc très important et merveilleux, n'est-ce pas ? Il avait accomplit quelque chose d'aussi important tout en étant seul. Seul, voilà ce qu'il était exactement, il était seul, tout simplement et rien d'autre. Tout simplement seul, sans que l'on ne lui pose de questions. Personne ne lui posait de questions._

« C'est comme ça. Demain, je verrais ce que je dois faire. »

_Demain, oui. Il ferma les yeux, sombrant dans le sommeil en même temps que son ventre grondait, signe d'une absence de nourriture à l'intérieur de son estomac. Qu'importe qu'il grognait, il ne lui donnerait rien à manger._

_Le lendemain matin, il se réveilla avant même que le soleil ne se lève. Il voyait l'aurore et cela était suffisant pour lui. S'étirant hors de son lit, il baissa les yeux, regardant son ventre pendant quelques secondes. Il valait mieux le nourrir maintenant._

« Sinon, il risque de me dé ... »

« Ah ! Olistar ! Déjà debout ? Le vénérable du village voulait te parler ! »

« J'arrive tout de ... » _commença à dire Olistar alors que son ventre s'était mis à geindre de douleur. Le Rapion qui était venu le chercher eut un petit sourire avant de reprendre :_

« Et il paraîtrait que ça soit le petit déjeuner est servi là-ba, pour le vénérable et son invité. »

« Je ne veux pas devoir quelque chose … Mais je ne peux pas être en retard. Je vous accompagne maintenant, il vaut mieux. »

_Le Rapion adulte rigola légèrement, incitant alors Olistar à l'accompagner, ce qu'il fit. Les deux personnes marchèrent pendant quelques minutes dans le village, l'aube se levant peu à peu à l'ouest, Olistar l'observant pendant quelques secondes._

« J'espère que tu nous écriras souvent quand tu seras là-bas. »

« Il vous faudra vous tenir au courant au sujet de nos relations avec le royaume des insectes, c'est alors ce que j'accomplirais sans férir. »

« Tu n'es pas obligé de parler ainsi. Tu n'as que cinq ans, ne l'oublie pas, d'accord ? »

« L'âge n'a rien à avoir par rapport à tout cela, loin de là. » _répondit Olistar avec neutralité, continuant de regarder le soleil pendant de longues secondes avant que l'homme ne lui rappelle d'avancer pour retrouver le vénérable du village._

_Voilà, ils se retrouvaient maintenant dans un salon. Assis sur une chaise, Olistar attendait poliment la suite alors que le Rapion était parti. Quelques instants après, le vieil homme qui avait présidé au combat se présenta en face d'Olistar, disant :_

« Te voilà donc … Je voulais parler avec toi de ce qui t'attendait. »

« Je suis prêt pour cela. Vous n'avez pas d'inquiétude à avoir. Je vous enverrais des écrits une fois par semaine. J'apprendrais l'écriture et la lecture du royaume des insectes. »

« Tu sais, elle n'est pas si différente que la nôtre. Tu partirais d'ici la fin de la semaine, je vais te donner quelques recommandations. »

_Et voilà, pendant quelques longus heures, Olistar s'était mis à écouter le vénérable du village. Aucun mot, aucune parole, aucune phrase ne fût oubliée. C'était des choses qu'il devait encore inscrire dans sa mémoire car lorsqu'il partirait du village, qui sait ce qui l'attendrait ? Qui sait s'il allait revenir ou non ? Seul l'avenir le lui dira._


	2. Chapitre 2 : Refus de le voir partir

**Chapitre 2 : Refus de le voir partir**

« Olistar ! Olistar ! Je peux savoir ce que tu as décidé de faire ?! »

« Oh ? Tu es là ? On t'a déjà mis au courant non ? Je ne devrais pas me répéter. »

« Mais mais mais … T'es super jeune ! C'est juste n'importe quoi ! Pourquoi est-ce qu'ils t'envoient là-bas ? C'est pas normal ! T'as à peine cinq ans ! Peut-etre six ! »

« Car j'ai gagné le tournoi auquel tu as décidé de ne pas participer, c'est tout. Enfin, la mêlée générale, rien de plus, rien de moins. »

« Mais … pourquoi tu as accepté ça ? Est-ce que je dois te rappeler ce que le royaume des insectes a fait aux Rapions et aux Drascores ? Mais surtout à nous ? »

_L'enfant aux cheveux violets pose son regard sur l'autre qui lui fait face. Bien plus grand que lui, il doit avoir une dizaine d'années alors que ses cheveux de même couleur sont plaqués sur son visage, une mèche cachant son œil gauche._

« Je me le rappelle parfaitement. C'est pour cela que je vais là-bas. Pour éviter que les erreurs du passé ne se reproduisent dans l'avenir. »

« Mais tu n'es … tu n'as que cinq ans ! Juste cinq ans ! Rien de plus ! Rien de moins ! Pourquoi est-ce que tu n'acceptes pas ça ? Ce n'est pas à toi de le faire ! »

_Les yeux violets de l'enfant se posent sur celui du garçon plus grand que lui Ils le toisent avec lenteur, comme pour tenter de le cerner avant que l'enfant ne soupire. Il se retourna pour reprendre la route, chuchotant :_

« Ma décision est prise. Nul ne pourra m'en empêcher, Novon. »

« Mais tu .. Je vais en parler avec le chef du village. Ça sera bien plus facile de le convaincre que c'est juste complètement stupide et bête ! Un enfant de cinq ans ! »

« Il ne t'écoutera pas. Je pars dans la soirée normalement. »

« RAAAAAAAH ! »_ s'exclama le Rapion âgé de dix ans alors qu'Olistar haussait les épaules. Novon était son principal ami dans le village. Il fallait dire que tous les deux avaient quelque chose en commun mais … cela, il avait préféré le mettre de côté. Ce n'était pas très intéressant et dans le fond, ça n'aurait mené à rien. Il n'avait plus le temps pour ces sottises._

« Je dois me préparer … quelques affaires. »

_Quelques affaires. Rien que cette idée a de quoi faire sourire. Le tout fût facilement mis dans un baluchon alors qu'il quittait sa petite demeure. Près de la sortie du village, il attendait, il attendait, encore et encore. Mais au bout de deux heures, Novon était revenu, en colère._

« Le chef du village et le vénérable n'ont pas voulu m'écouter ! »

« Ce n'est pas étonnant. Tu n'as pas participé à cette mêlée générale. »

« Mais réfléchis un peu, Olistar ! Tu seras loin de tout le monde, loin de moi ! »

« Ce n'est pas comme si j'avais quelqu'un à qui je tiens, Novon, à part toi. »

« Si tu tiens à moi, pourquoi est-ce que tu ne m'écoutes pas ? C'est de la folie ! Aller au royaume des insectes ne te créera que des problèmes, rien de plus ! Ils ne méritent pas que l'on se déplace pour eux ! Il vaut mieux tous les éradiquer ! »

« Tu racontes encore des choses déplaisantes, tu ne t'en rends pas compte. »

« Je m'en rend plus que compte, justement ! C'est pour ça que je tente de t'arrêter ! Pour que tu ne fasses pas de bêtises ! Ils ne nous accepteront jamais et même si la plupart des Rapions veulent la paix, il ne faut pas oublier tout ce qui s'est passé ! »

« Ta haine t'aveugle, Novon. S'il te plaît, laisses-moi tranquille. Je partirais, que tu le veuilles ou non, ma décision est prise et je ne comptes pas revenir en arrière. »

« Tu es un imbécile. Tu ne comprends pas à quel point tu fais souffrir les autres. »

_Souffrir les autres ? Il ne s'en rendait jamais compte. Pour lui, rien ne lui importait. Rester dans ce village ne le dérangeait pas … mais en même temps, le quitter non plus. Voilà tout, c'était aussi simple que cela et il ne voyait rien d'autre._

« Maintenant que tu as terminé, est-ce que tu peux partir ? J'attends ceux qui vont m'emmener. Je n'ai pas que ... »

« Est-ce que tu pourras au moins essayer de m'écrire de temps à autre ? Que je tentes de te convaincre par les mots puisque je n'y arrive pas avec la parole. »

« Il me faudra apprendre l'écriture donc … oui. »

« Alors bon voyage même si je n'accepte pas que tu partes. » _déclara finalement le Rapion avant de s'éloigner sans plus de conversation entre eux._

_C'est fini ? Il abandonnait enfin ? Le garçon poussa un soupir, fermant les yeux. Il commençait à avoir froid. Pourtant, il ne dormait pas. Quelques heures passèrent et enfin, on chercha à le réveiller mais dès l'instant où la main s'approcha, ses yeux s'ouvrirent :_

« Nous pouvons y aller dès maintenant, je vous attendais. »

« Tu es bien pressé. Tu sais que ce voyage sera très long ? Peut-être d'un ou deux mois ? »

« Je le sais, le vénérable m'a prévenu à ce sujet. »

« Et tu n'as que ça comme objets personnels à prendre? » d_emanda l'un des Drascores en regardant le baluchon avec étonnement. _« Tu sais que tu risques de partir pour quelques années hein ? Tu reverras personne. »

« Ce n'est pas grave. Est-ce que nous pouvons y aller dès maintenant ? »

« Tu es bien pressé … rien ne t'oblige à aller aussi vite. »

_Pourtant, l'enfant prend les devants par rapport aux deux Drascores. Ce n'est même pas de l'entrain qui est peint sur son visage, rien du tout. Il avance juste plus vite que les deux hommes qui se mettent en route._

_Ils marchèrent, marchèrent, marchèrent … et cela sans interruption. L'enfant aux cheveux violets ne semblait pas vouloir s'arrêter et ce furent les deux adultes qui demandèrent une pause, reprenant leur souffle tout en disant :_

« Hey mais t'es … intenable en fait, non ? »

« Pourquoi dites-vous cela ? Nous n'avons fait qu'une partie du voyage. »

« Qu'une partie du voyage, oui. Nous sommes loin, très loin d'être arrivé. Nous devons ménager ton corps, tu n'es qu'un enfant. »

« Je peux encore marcher quelques heures. Je n'ai guère faim aussi. Vous ne devriez pas vous préoccuper trop de ma personne. Je peux encore me déplacer. »

« Mais pas nous. Laisses-nous souffler une dizaine de minutes, peut-être une heure en fin de compte et nous reprendrons alors la route. »

« Comme vous le désirez. » _déclara l'enfant avant de chercher un rocher. Il s'y installe derrière, en plein ombre avant de fermer les yeux, bras croisés. Il semblait s'être endormi bien rapidement car au bout de cinq minutes, son corps se soulève légèrement._

« J'y crois pas. Il fanfaronne mais c'est le premier qui s'endort. »

« Ca reste un enfant hein ? Bon, par contre, les prochaines fois, faudra le forcer à faire une pause. Sinon, il ne tiendra jamais ces prochaines semaines. »

« Quand même, quelle idée que de prendre un enfant aussi jeune Je sais bien que ... »

_Le premier Drascore intima au second de fermer la bouche et de ne rien dire. Difficile d'ignorer que l'enfant ne dormait pas. Il avait légèrement tressaillit en attendant la suite de la conversation, chose qui n'arrive pas._

_Quelques heures plus tard, les revoilà en route. Cette fois-ci, l'enfant avait décidé de rester non-loin des deux adultes. Ces derniers n'avaient aucun problème à le nourrir et le faire boire, lui montrant comment s'abreuver par rapport aux Cactus. Il n'avait fallut que quelques minutes pour que l'enfant comprenne exactement faire._

« Mais tu n'es pas un petit prodige par hasard ? Enfin, ça expliquerait pourquoi le vénérable te confie cette mission. » _déclara l'un des deux Drascores tandis que le Rapion ne répondit pas, regardant uniquement devant lui comme si de rien n'était. Il ne voulait pas chercher la confrontation et il n'allait pas le faire. Ce mois allait paraître long pour les deux hommes, très longs, surtout que l'enfant n'était pas des plus éloquents ou souriants. Mais voilà, cela avait toujours été ainsi depuis des années._

« Nou y voilà ! Les portes du royaume des insectes ! Nous avons normalement prévenu par un Ninjask que nous arrivions ! Tu as bien tenu le coup. Par contre, lorsque tu seras là-bas, essaies alors de manger un peu, ça te fera du bien. Tu es chétif et ridicule. »

« Je verrais cela … tant que je reste en pleine forme. »

« Allez, bonne route et ne t'en fait pas, des Ninjasks nous font réceptionner les lettres que tu nous envois et inversement. Malgré la haine et le dégoût du royaume des insectes envers notre peuple et inversement, les Ninjasks sont toujours là pour transmettre le courrier. »

_S'ils le disaient. Il les regarda partir sans aucune parole, haussant simplement les épaules alors qu'il se dirigerait vers les deux gardes. Ouvrant son baluchon, il en sortit un bout de papier, portant le sceau royal : un petit visage souriant avec un triangle rouge sur le haut intérieur du visage. Le tout était entouré par un hexagone._

« C'est donc toi le futur ambassadeur des Rapions et des Drascores ? Ben bon sang, ils les prennent au berceau. Suis-nous, on va t'emmener jusqu'à la Reine Seiry. »


	3. Chapitre 3 : Bien jeune pour cela

**Chapitre 3 : Bien jeune pour cela**

« Qu'est-ce que les Rapions et les Drascores ont pensé en nous envoyant ce Rapion ? »

« Il est si jeune ! Il est sûrement à peine sorti des jupes de sa mère ! »

_Ne pas bouger. Rester immobile. Le Rapion garde la tête basse, un genou au sol alors qu'il est dans la salle du trône. La reine Seiry et le roi Tanator sont tous les deux déjà présents ainsi que plusieurs généraux et nobles. Les paroles fusent dans tous les sens._

« Allons allons ! S'il vous plaît ! Un peu de calme ! Qui sommes-nous pour juger les Rapions et les Drascores ? S'ils nous envoient ce jeune enfant, c'est qu'ils ont une raison, n'est-ce pas ? Quel est ton nom, jeune Rapion ? »

« Olistar, madame la reine Seiry. »

_Il n'avait toujours pas relevé le visage. Ce n'était pas à lui de le faire. Il devait attendre que la reine Seiry lui ordonne de se relever et il le ferait. Cela ne tarda pas puisqu'il entendait maintenant la reine Seiry qui s'avançait doucement en disant :_

« Quel âge as-tu, Olistar ? Un Rapion aussi jeune mais pourtant courageux au point de partir de son village natal est surprenant. »

« Cinq ans, bientôt six, madame la reine Seiry. »

« Six ans déjà ? Et si tu décidais de marcher à mes côtés ? J'ai tellement de questions à te poser. Mais d'abord, je veux que tu me montres ce visage. Pardonnes-donc aux nobles de cette cour. Nous manquons parfois d'éducation dans nos propos. »

« Ce n'est pas grave, reine Seiry. »

_L'enfant releva enfin son visage, voyant celui de la reine Seiry. Malgré le fait qu'elle avait une trentaine d'années, elle était si belle et radieuse. Une véritable déesse pour les insectes. Il ne pouvait pas le renier. C'était impossible à ignorer._

« Reine Seiry … est-ce que j'ai le droit de marcher à vos côtés ? »

« Pourquoi n'en aurais-tu pas le droit si je te le proposes ? »

« Je ne sais pas, je ne connais pas les mœurs de la cour. »

« Alors, il va falloir les apprendre. Viens donc. Si je te le proposes, c'est bien parce que je suis d'accord pour que tu marches à mes côtés, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Comme vous le désirez, reine Seiry. »

_Finalement, il se devait d'accepter la proposition de la reine. S'il refusait, il sentait qu'il se ferait encore plus d'ennemis que maintenant. Et ce n'était pas ce que son peuple voulait. Il se redressa, se tenant droit et fier pour que la reine Seiry n'ait pas honte de lui … ni de son peuple. Que son peuple n'ait pas honte de lui, oui._

« Alors, que sais-tu faire exactement ? »

« Je ne sais pas lire, je ne sais pas écrire. Du moins, je ne connais pas le langage du royaume des insectes donc je ne veux rien promettre, reine Seiry. »

« Hum? Etrange ... »_ murmura la femme aux cheveux blonds, un rubis planté dans son front bien que cela ne semblait guère la faire souffrir. Elle vint s'accroupir devant Olistar, posant ses mains sur ses épaules._ « Est-ce que tu peux me répéter cela ? »

_Comme elle désirait. Qu'est-ce qu'il y avait de si bizarre dans son langage ? Il ne voyait pas où elle voulait en venir mais puisque c'était la reine Seiry qui lui demandait. Il se répéta avec nonchalance, n'osant pas détourner ses yeux du visage de l'Apireine._

« C'est bien ce que je pensais. Ah … Pauvre enfant. Tu parles comme si tu avais déjà tout d'un adulte. C'est vraiment malheureux. »

« Je ne suis pas malheureux, reine Seiry. Je peux vous le confirmer. »

« Ce n'est pas de cela dont je parle. Bref, continuons à marcher, j'ai temps à parler avec toi. »

« Reine Seiry, est-ce normal que vous soyez auprès de moi ? Ne faut-il pas que vous soyez auprès de votre peuple ? Je ne suis que l'ambassadeur des Rapions et des Drascores. »

« Malheureux, vraiment malheureux. » _soupira la monarque en soulevant le Rapion. Celui-ci, surpris, se laissa faire avant qu'elle ne le serre contre son coeur. _« Tu es de mon peuple, Olistar. Ne l'oublie jamais. Ce n'est pas parce que certains insectes ne sont pas d'accord avec ce principe que je suis ainsi. »

_Chaleur. Cette chaleur … Cela faisait si longtemps qu'il ne l'avait plus ressenti. Il hoqueta d'étonnement mais resta parfaitement immobile alors qu'elle reprenait avec tendresse :_

« Tu es un Rapion, tu es un insecte, tu es donc une personne issue de mon peuple, Olistar. La raison de ta présence en ce lieu est que nous allons travailler ensemble pour que tous et toutes puissent le comprendre. Est-ce que tu es là pour m'aider ? »

« Je suis là pour servir le royaume des insectes mais aussi mon peuple. »

_Finalement, elle le retira de ses bras, l'enfant poussant un léger soupir avant que la reine Seiry ne pose une main sur son crâne, caressant ses cheveux violets._

« Alors, il est bon que toi et moi restions souvent ensemble. Nous avons beaucoup à faire. Il se peut que tu sois avec moi pour de nombreuses années. Est-ce que tu te sens prêt à cette tâche, Olistar ? A m'accompagner dans tous mes déplacements ? »

« Je suis là pour cela, reine Seiry. Mon devoir est de vous servir. »

« Me servir, me servir … Ah . Oui, c'est cela. Mais je vais éviter que tu deviennes comme quelques nobles de ce royaume. Continuons alors notre marche, j'ai beaucoup à savoir à ce sujet. Il faudra que tu me racontes tout par rapport à ce que tu es, d'accord ? »

_Il hocha la tête positivement sans pour autant prendre la parole. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il se sentait épié ? Quelqu'un en voulait à la reine Seiry ? Subitement, il fit un pas sur le côté, tournant sur lui-même avant de se jeter en avant pour s'approcher de l'ombre._

« Que voulez-vous à la reine Seiry ? »

_Le dard était déjà apparut dans son dos, au niveau des fesses, dressé et menaçant alors qu'il regardait qui avait osé tenter cela. Il haussa un sourcil en voyant un visage juvénile, d'une enfant encore moins âgée que lui._

« Ma … Maman ! Maman ! »

_Qu'est-ce que … Il cligna des yeux. L'enfant aux cheveux blonds devait avoir trois ans au grand maximum. Ses cheveux blonds et sa petite marque rouge sur le front ne laissaient planer aucun doute sur ses origines. Et les sanglots accompagnant la course en direction de la reine Seiry non plus. La princesse du royaume ? Aussitôt, il s'écria :_

« Pa … PARDON ! Reine Seiry ! Je ne savais pas ! »

« Allons, allons, ne t'en fait pas. Ce n'est pas grave. Terria ? Terria ? »

« Maman ! Il m'a fait peur, le vilain garçon ! Il m'a fait peur ! »

« C'est fini, ma fille. C'est fini. Olistar, je dois te remercier. » _murmura la reine Seiry alors qu'il clignait des yeux. Le remercier ? Pour … Pour quelle raison ? Comment est-ce qu'elle pouvait le remercier après ce qu'il venait de faire. Est-ce qu'elle se moquait de lui ? _« J'ai put voir aussitôt à quel point tu étais réactif et prêt à me sauver. »

« Je n'ai fait que ce que je pensais être bon .Rien de plus, reine Seiry. Mais mon excès de zèle m'a emmené à faire une décision irréfléchie. Je devrais être plus prudent néanmoins. »

« C'est le cas, il faut le reconnaître. Néanmoins, tu n'as pas à t'en faire. Je suis sûre que Terria est déjà prête à te pardonner, n'est-ce pas, Terria ? »

« Je … sais pas trop. C'est quoi ton nom ? » _demanda la petite fille en regardant Olistar avec de grands yeux rouges, brillant comme la pierre inscrite sur le front de sa mère._

« Olistar, princesse Terria. Je suis l'ambassadeur des Rapions et des Drascores. »

_Il s'inclina devant la jeune fille, comme pour expier sa faute mais aussi à cause de son rang. Elle ne comprit pas le geste avant de rigoler faiblement :_

« Tu parles bizarrement, Olistar ! On dirait presque une grande personne ! »

_Il ne savait pas pourquoi mais il se sentait un peu vexé par les propos de la jeune fille. Enfin bon, elle n'était qu'une enfant et … ah. Voilà le souci en fait. Elle était qu'une enfant mais lui aussi. Elle venait de le lui rappeler. Un peu confus et embêté, il se remit correctement debout pour regarder la reine. Celle-ci semblait maintenant avoir une idée en tête mais laquelle ? Il pencha la tête sur le côté, attendant qu'elle prenne la parole à son tour._

« Oh, je vois, je vois … Soit ! »

_Hein ? Juste ça ? La reine allait juste parler de la sorte ? Cela rajoutait à la confusion ambiante mais bon … la jeune fille aux cheveux blonds restait dans les bras de sa mère. Elle semblait parfaitement l'adorer._

« Au moins, l'amour familial est présent. » _murmura t-il à voix basse, la reine se tournant vers lui comme pour savoir de quoi il parlait._

_Le sourire sur les lèvres de cette dernière resta figé pendant un long moment. L'idée qu'elle venait d'avoir lui semblait parfaite ! Néanmoins, le problème allait être de convaincre une autre personne à ce sujet. Hum … _

« Je vais devoir vous laisser les enfants. Olistar ? »

« Oui, reine Seiry ? Qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour vous ? »

« Est-ce que tu peux rester auprè de ma petite fille adorée pendant que je retourne à mes obligations ? Je pense que cela l'occupera et puis, ça sera ta façon de te faire pardonner. Qu'est-ce que tu en dis ? Est-ce que tu te sens capable de cette tâche ? »

« Je l'accomplirais sans faillir, reine Seiry. »

_Il posa sa main sur son coeur, la jeune fille aux cheveux blonds le regardant étrangement, clignant des yeux comme pour se demander ce qui se passait exactement. Enfin, avec son jeune âge, elle ne savait pas trop mais bon, sa mère venait de lui dire de rester aux côtés de ce garçon plus grand qu'elle._


	4. Chapitre 4 : Le chevalier personnel

**Chapitre 4 : Le chevalier personnel**

« Hum ? Elle a encore décidé de se cacher ? »

_Ce n'était pas possible. Est-ce qu'elle avait des ressorts à la place des pieds ? C'était la question qu'il se posait alors qu'il grimpait à une colonne, observant les environs. Ce fût lorsqu'il remarqua un buisson qui bougeait qu'il sauta pour atterrir devant._

« Princesse Terria. Veuillez cessser ces bêtises, je vous prie. »

« Pfff, ce n'est vraiment pas drôle ! Pas drôle du tout ! Tu me retrouve à chaque fois ! »

« Je dois le faire, ce sont les consignes de la reine Seiry, votre mère. » _déclara calmement l'insecte bien que cela pouvait paraître plus qu'embêtant._

« Pfff, ma mère, ma mère, je la vois encore moins souvent que toi ! Je sais même pas où elle est ! »_ déclara encore une voix dans les buissons avant qu'une petite être aux cheveux blonds n'en sorte. Elle se retira les quelques feuilles sur sa robe aux rayures jaunes et noires._

« Ce n'est pas de ma faute, princesse. Que comptez-vous faire aujourd'hui ? »

« La même chose que toutes les après-midi, Olistar ! »

« C'est à dire, princesse ? »_ murmura Olistar, prenant appui sur ses deux jambes alors que la petite Apitrini avait bourdonner ses ailes avant de décoller dans les airs._

« Tenter de t'échapper ! Héhéhé ! Je suis sûre d'y arriver maintenant ! »

« Je ne crois pas, princesse. Il vaut mieux que vous stoppiez là. »

_Un rapide mouvement et voilà qu'il se mit à bondit de colonne en colonne, poursuivant la princesse qui passe en zigzaguant autour des dites colonnes._

« Tu ne m'attraperas jamais ! Nanana ! Non non ! Tu ne m'attraperas pas ! Hahaha ! »

« Je ne suis pas si sûr que cela, princesse. »

_Il ne trouvait pas cela forcément drôle mais la princesse s'amusait de cette situation, commençant à voleter à toute allure pour tenter de l'esquiver. Humpf, il ne pouvait pas lui faire du mal et maintenant, les soldats les laissaient passer._

_Au départ, ils avaient été très réticents mais maintenant, ils comprenaient que c'était la façon à la princesse Terria de se distraire quand sa mère n'était pas dans les parages. Il fallait dire que voir un Rapion en cet endroit était insolite et inquiétant mais dans le fond, tous s'y étaient fait … tous ou presque. Une voix assez forte cria :_

« PRINCESSE TERRIA ! Arrêtez cela tout de suite, je vous prie ! »

_La jeune fille aux cheveux blonds et aux yeux rubis s'immobilisa presque aussitôt, marmonnant qu'elle n'avait pas envie de s'arrêter mais elle savait qu'elle n'avait pas le choix._

« Pfff, coucou à toi aussi, Holikan. »

« Princesse Terria, qu'est-ce que j'ai appris de la part des Apitrinis ? Que vous étiez encore en train de courir et de faire une échappée sauvage. »

« Pfff, je sais, je sais Holikan, tu n'as pas besoin de me le rappeler hein ? »

_Elle tira la langue légèrement en direction d'un enfant qui devait avoir au grand maximum sept ou sept ans. Cela faisait combien de temps qu'il était auprès de la princesse Terria en tant qu'ambassadeur ? Une bonne année non ? Il se rapprochait lui-même des sept ans et cet enfant Yanma, aux cheveux verts et aux yeux rouges était plus jeune que lui._

« Et je vois que vous êtes encore accompagnée par … ce Rapion. »

« Arrête de l'appeler comme ça ! Il a un prénom comme toi et moi ! Il s'appelle Olistar ! »

« Cela m'importe peu, princesse Terria. Je ne le considère pas comme un membre du royaume des insectes. Maintenant, si vous voulez bien me suivre ... »

« Je n'ai pas envie de te suivre et je ne le veux pas … mais j'y suis obligée. Au revoir. »

« Au revoir, princesse Terria, je retourne à mes obligations scolaires. »

« Et toi, n'oublie pas une chose : JE suis le chevalier personnel de la princesse Terria, pas toi ! Est-ce bien compris ? Que ça te rentre dans le crâne ! »

« Nul besoin d'être agressif. J'ai compris ta position de mâle dominant envers la princesse. »

« Hein ? Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Enfin bon … Princesse. »

_Le jeune garçon se pencha en avant, tendant sa main en direction de la princesse aux cheveux blonds. Celle-ci poussa un soupir avant d'y déposer la sienne, murmurant :_

« Si tu peux juste éviter de te mettre en colère juste parce qu'il y a Olistar. »

« Je ne me mets pas en colère inutilement, princesse Terria. Je ne fais que de simples mises en garde pour qu'il comprenne sa position. »

« Sa position fût donnée par la reine Seiry, ma mère. Alors attention à tes paroles. »

_Il s'arrêta sur ses gestes, baissant la tête avant de prendre une profonde respiration. Comme la princesse le désirait. Elle avait raison de le mettre en garde. Trop souvent, il laissait place à ses sentiments alors que ce n'était pas une bonne chose. Ce n'était pas ainsi qu'il devait espérer pouvoir réconforter la princesse. Des efforts, il devait faire bon nombre d'efforts pour alors être entendu par elle. Il vint reprendre la parole, lui signalant qu'il allait tout faire pour bien se faire valoir aux yeux de ses parents. Encore une fois, la princesse soupira en levant les yeux au ciel. Olistar les regarda partir, sans chercher à interrompre leur route. De son côté, il allait faire ce qu'il avait dit : aller suivre les cours. Cela lui permettrait alors de mieux comprendre le royaume des insectes … même si certains d'eux étaient très spéciaux._

« Je me demande pourquoi est-ce qu'ils veulent tous la guerre. »

_Que ça soit du côté des Rapions et Drascores comme Novon ou alors de ce Holikan. Qu'es-ce que la guerre leur apporterait à part de nombreuses morts ? Est-ce qu'ils se rendaient compte des agissements qu'ils tentaient de produire ? Vouloir la mort était une chose, arriver à l'emmener en était une autre et ça, ils ne voulaient pas comprendre._

« Olistar, veuillez suivre ce cours, je vous prie. La reine Seiry elle même vous a recommandé. J'espère pour vous une concentration maximale. »

« Ne vous inquiétez pas, je vous écoute et j'écris. »

_C'était normal que de respecter le peuple où il vivait. Même si la culture était différente de la sienne, ça ne voulait pas dire qu'il devait la refuser. Voilà la différence : Accepter et tolérer les différences des autres. Chose que bon nombre d'insectes ne pouvait pas encore admettre. Chose sur laquelle la reine Seiry travaillait depuis des années._

_C'est pour ça qu'il respectait la reine. Pour toute son œuvre, pour tout son travail. Pour tout ce qu'elle a encore à accomplir. Cette femme est l'incarnation même de ce qu'il veut devenir plus tard. Une sorte … d'idole ? Non, il ne devait pas exagérer. Elle était juste une lumière dans cet océan d'obscurité._

« Olistar ! Qu'ai-je dit ? Je veux voir si vous écoutiez ! Répétez mot par mot ce que j'ai prononcé il y a de cela quelques minutes. »

« Les insectes, malgré le royaume qui les héberge, vivent en petites communautés. Ces communautés sont basées sur les différentes espèces d'insectes qui existent dans le royaume. C'est pourquoi mon espèce, comme les Rapions et les Drascores sont exilés du royaume à cause d'une histoire ancestrale liée au royaume. »

« Hum, nous allons dire que c'est à peu près cela. Quelle autre espèce a été exilée ? »

« Le terme « exilée » est incorrect puisque les Libegons et leurs enfants sont partis d'eux-mêmes par rapport à toute cette histoire. »

« Ahem … disons que c'est une version de l'histoire que nulle ne connaît réellement. Je ne sais pas ce que la reine Seiry vous a mis en tête, Olistar. »

« Cela est un récit des anciens Drascores que nos vénérables nous racontent chaque soir parmi tant d'autres. Il y a aussi ceux issus de la haine des Drascores et des Dardargnans. »

« Hmm … Tu sembles bien connaître ton sujet. Est-ce que la reine Seiry est au courant ? »

« Elle ne m'a jamais posé la question mais je pense que non. »

« Intéressant. Je lui en parlerai alors. Les cours sont terminés. Pour demain, je veux que tu m'écrives une page sur ce que tu appelles la fameuse haine des Drascores et des Dardargnans. Tu peux t'en aller maintenant. »_ déclara la femme insecte, une Dardargnan au regard rubis derrière une paire de lunettes. Le jeune Rapion la salua avant de quitter la pièce._

_Alors … d'après ce qu'il avait appris aujourd'hui, c'était encore et toujours un peu d'histoire. Bien entendu, la version du royaume des insectes contredisait celle des Drascores. Il n'y avait aucun doute à ce sujet, pourquoi cela aurait-il changé en fin de compte ?_

« La princesse va sur ses cinq ans voire ses six ans. Hum ? »

_Et lui-même allait vers ses huit ans. A partir de là, tout ce qu'il avait commencé et préparé pouvait tout changer en un instant. Ah … Elle allait grandir et devenir alors plus intelligente pour tenter de lui échapper. C'est pourquoi il allait devoir se préparer mentalement à tout ce qui allait l'attendre car elle n''allait pas lui laisser une minute de répit. Couché sur le lit de la chambre qu'on lui avait laissé, il regarda le plafond pendant de longues secondes._

« Je ne sais pas si c'est ce que le Vénérable désirait en m'envoyant ici. »

_Novon par contre, malgré la lettre mensuelle, continuait de tout faire pour qu'il revienne. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il voulait se forcer à ça ? Ca ne menait à rien, ça ne lui attirerait que des ennuis que de vouloir l'obliger à revenir. Novon lui manquait légèrement. Il avait toujours été là pour lui dans les moments difficiles, depuis … cet instant._

« Je ferais mieux de ne pas me déconcentrer de mon rôle. »

_S'il commençait à avoir des pensées absurdes, ça serait alors la première marque de faiblesse … et il ne pouvait pas se le permettre. Les faibles n'avaient pas leur place dans ce monde et cela, il l'avait appris à ses dépends. Les faibles n'avaient aucun avenir prévu pour eux._


	5. Chapitre 5 : Forger l'histoire

**Chapitre 5 : Forger l'histoire**

« Princesse Terria ? Ne me forcez donc pas à vous chercher. »

_Hum … Huit ans. Cela en faisait maintenant un peu plus de deux ans qu'il était là pour surveiller la princesse Terria. Le souci, c'est qu'elle avait encore disparue. Le souci, c'est qu'elle était devenue bien plus douée dans ses parties de cache-cache._

« Est-ce qu'elle aurait quitté le château ? Si tel est le cas, il vaut mieux que je m'effoce de confirmer cela avant de me mettre en route. »

_Un rapide coup d'œil, une course assez folle dans les couloirs, quelques gardes le saluant en lui disant qu'il a encore perdu la princesse de vue. Bien entendu, il essaie d'ignorer d'Holikan qui cherche encore à le provoquer inutilement._

« Humpf. Bon, voilà qui est bien problématique. Si elle a réussi à s'enfuir, le royaume est beaucoup plus grand que cela. Malheureusement pour elle … Je ne suis pas simple à échapper. Elle va bien finir par comprendre son erreur. »

« Ah ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais, Olistar ? Tu quittes le château ? »

« Un petit achat à faire, je reviendrais dans l'heure qui arrive si vous voulez rassurer les autres soldats. Je ne serais donc pas très long. »

« Fais donc, tu tiens généralement tes promesses de toute façon. »

« Je ne vois pas pourquoi j'en ferais si je ne suis pas capable de m'y tenir. »

_Les deux soldats haussèrent les épaules avant de le laisser s'échapper, le jeune garçon aux cheveux violets quittant le château pour se mettre à courir à travers les ruelles._

« Elle va devoir comprendre qu'il n'est pas bon d'agacer un Rapion. »

_Elle était si facile à trouver … et cela, elle ne s'en rendait pas compte. Une petite Apireine qui voletait dans les ruelles, ça ne passait pas inaperçu. Bien entendu, nul n'osait croire ce qui se passait mais quelqu'un de mal intentionné pouvait la faire souffrir terriblement. Le souci était qu'elle ne s'en rendait guère compte et que cela pouvait finir de façon dramatique. Ah … Il ne peut rien dire de mauvais sur elle, elle veut juste s'amuser._

« Mais son amusement peut lui coûter la vie ! »

_Voilà le problème ! Et cela, elle ne le comprends pas. Il doit se dépêcher avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. S'il ne fait pas attention, cela peut devenir très grave. Il ne peut pas se permettre une telle chose. Il ne peut pas laisser cela se produire._

« Je vais devoir la retrouver, elle est peut-être en danger. »

_Il ne veut pas se faire de fausses frayeurs mais ne pas prévoir le pire dans une situation comme celle-ci, ça peut résulter par la mort de la princesse. Si cela devait arriver, il valait mieux alors ne plus rien espérer pour la paix entre le royaume et les peuples du désert._

_Pourtant, il n'eut guère réellement de mal à la trouver, contrairement à ce qu'il aurait pensé et pour cause : elle était tout simplement devant lui, accompagnée d'un garçon aux cheveux blonds tenant une foreuse. Un rapide coup d'oeil lui fit comprendre qu'il s'agissait d'un Aspicot, l'un de ces insectes devenant dans le futur un Dardargnan._

« Comme le destin est vraiment étrange. »

« Qu'est-ce qu'il raconte ? Bon, euh … reculez, princesse Terria ! »

« D'… D'accord ! » _s'exclama la petite fille aux cheveux blonds alors qu'il haussait un œil. Qu'est-ce que cet Aspicot comptait faire ? Se battre contre lui ? Réellement ? Sans vantardise ou prétention, c'était tout simplement de la folie que de vouloir le provoquer._

« Il vaut mieux me rendre la princesse Terria sans combattre. »

« Je ne suis pas du genre à écouter les ordres d'autrui, sauf celui de mon patron ! »

_Patron ? Cet enfant était donc bien déjà un jeune travailleur ? A un si jeune âge ? Il avait à peine cinq ans, autant que la princesse Terria. Comment est-ce qu'il pouvait travailler ? Non, c'était stupide de penser de la sorte, vraiment stupide._

« Je ne suis pas mieux que lui en vue de l'âge que j'ai maintenant. »

« Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Si tu comptes faire du mal à la princesse Terria, il faudra me passer sur le corps ! Et je te préviens, ça fait des années que je tiens ma foreuse ! Je sais me battre avec ! Tu auras de sacrées surprises ! »

« Cette foreuse ne me semble pas très résistante. »

« Ne raconte pas n'importe quoi et recule ! Je n'hésiterais pas un instant ! »

« Tu risques surtout de te faire mal … je ne veux pas te blesser, jeune Aspicot. »

_Ce n'est pas de la prétention ou autre mais cet enfant n'a aucune idée de ce qui se tient en face de lui. D'ailleurs, le plus étrange est peut-être bien le fait que cet enfant ne semble pourtant pas hésitant un seul instant par rapport à la protection de la princesse._

« Tu n'es pas un ennemi, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Je suis l'ennemi de ceux qui tentent de s'en prendre à la princesse Terria ! »

« Tu te trompes d'adversaire. Arrête ceci dès maintenant et je te promets que tu ne souffriras pas si tu décides de t'en prendre à moi. Que comptes-tu faire ? »

« Que tu croies m'impressionner mais je ne tomberais pas dans ce piège. »

_Jeune et impétueux, tout le contraire de lui. Il le vit qui commença à courir vers lui à toute allure avant qu'il ne fasse un simple mouvement de la main pour l'esquiver et l'éviter avec une aisance des plus certaines. Il se faisait du mal : qu'il arrête maintenant non ?_

« Assez, je ne me répéterais pas une seconde fois. Princesse Terria ? »

« Je … Je … Earnos, fais attention à toi. »

_Hum ? Voilà, c'est étrange, très étrange. Elle le connaît mais surtout, le ton indécis de la princesse Terria risque de lui coûter cher, très cher. Est-ce qu'elle finit par s'en rendre compte ou non ? Car il n'en a pas l'impression. Il esquive une nouvelle fois le jeune enfant aux cheveux blonds, faisant un bond sur le côté._

« Stop … Earnos. Je ne veux aucun mal à la princesse Terria et il semblerait que vous non plus. Il vaut mieux éviter les confusions, n'est-ce pas ? »

« ASSEZ ! Ne tente pas de m'avoir par des paroles bizarres ! Si tu parles comme ça, c'est que tu es bizarre ! Je ne tomberais pas dans le piège ! »

_Cet enfant n'est pas vraiment une lumière, n'est-ce pas ? Mais pourtant, il y a quelque chose dans son regard ou dans ses gestes qui le rend spécial mais quoi ? Il n'en a aucune idée, c'est peut-être ça qui le dérange dans le fond._

« Bon … Je pense qu'une leçon s'impose visiblement. »

« Qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire ? Je ne peux pas aller à l'école. Tu te vantes en plus d'avoir une éducation par rapport à moi ? Tu es vraiment un monstre. »

_L'enfant parle bien pour un Aspicot travailleur. C'est toujours aussi surprenant en soi. Mais pourtant, ça l'embête moins, beaucoup moins. Il doit avoir une bonne éducation de la part de ses parents. Ses parents, cette arme, tout … Humpf._

« Que cela disparaisse en morceaux. »

_Une main se pose sur la foreuse en marche, une seconde puis plus rien. L'objet de métal tombe en morceaux au sol tandis que le Rapion fixe l'Aspicot, celui-ci étant interloqué. Olistar regarde ses mains avec lenteur, clignant des yeux :_

« Hum ? Ce n'est pas dans mes habitudes pourtant. Je ne me comportes pas de la sorte. »

« Ma foreuse. Ma foreuse … c'est ma foreuse. »

« Je ne voulais pas en venir jusque là mais visiblement, tu ne m'a pas laissé le choix. »

_Sa première impression avait été la bonne. Cet enfant n'était pas dangereux, loin de là. Le problème résidait plutôt dans la jeune fille derrière cet Aspicot._

« Princesse Terria, pourquoi avez vous fait cela ? Si vous aviez décidé de l'arrêter, tout aurait put se terminer sans en arriver à cette extrémité, vous le savez ? »

« Je voulais … je voulais juste m'amuser, Olistar. Je ne pensais pas que ça arriverait à ça ! Je te le promets ! Je te le promets vraiment ! Earnos, tu me crois aussi, hein ? Je ne voulais pas que ça se casse ! Olistar, t'es une vraie brute ! Tu as cassé sa foreuses ! »

« Mon cadeau … de papa … mon cadeau … de maman. J'avais promis que j'y ferais attention. J'avais promis de ne pas le casser. J'avais promis … snif. »

_Un cadeau de ses parents ? Hum, cela expliquait pourquoi il était en pleurs maintenant. C'était parfaitement compréhensible de sa part de réagir de la sorte. Pourtant, le regard embrumé par les larmes était maintenant furieux._

« Un jeu ? C'était juste un jeu ? Tu trouvais ça amusant ?! »

_Il s'était dirigé vers la princesse Terria mais déjà, le Rapion s'était interposé entre eux deux, faisant rempart de son corps. Pourtant, l'enfant continua son chemin en criant :_

« TU TROUVAIS CA DRÔLE HEIN ?! DE T'AMUSER GRÂCE AUX MALHEURS DES AUTRES ! SALE APIREINE POURRIE GÂTEE ! »

« Ne compte pas lui faire de mal, tu ... »

_Ce fut un coup de poing qui vint atteindre le Rapion, celui-ci n'ayant pas pensé un seul instant à ce que l'enfant cherche à le frapper lui mais Terria sous le coup de la colère. Un peu sonné et éberlué, sa tête pencha sur le côté jusqu'à ce qu'il réagisse correctement._

« Remercie ton garde du corps qu'il soit là ! Je ne veux plus jamais te revoir ! »

_Comment … avait-il put se faire toucher ainsi ? Est-ce que pendant un court instant, l'enfant en face de lui avait été impossible à lire ? Comment est-ce possible ? Normalement, il devait être capable de se défendre du moindre fait et geste. Surtout de la part d'un Aspicot qui n'avait aucune expérience dans l'art du combat._

« Mais mais mais … Earnos ! Je peux te refaire une foreuse ! Je suis ... »

« TAIS-TOI J'AI DIT ! JE NE VEUX PLUS T'ENTENDRE ! »

_Pendant qu'il se concentrait, il avait complètement oublié la dispute entre les deux enfants plus jeunes que lui. S'il ne faisait pas attention, cela pouvait très mal se finir. Il valait mieux qu'il reste sur ses gardes au cas où. L'Aspicot pouvait avoir un geste malheureux et regrettable. Il valait mieux alors être sûr._


	6. Chapitre 6 : Comment faire

**Chapitre 6 : Comment faire ?**

« Mais mais mais … Olistar ? Qu'est-ce que je dois faire ? »

« Nous devons rentrer au palais avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. Suivez-moi maintenant ... »

« Snif … Snif … Ma foreuse, ma foreuse est cassée. Papa et maman … ils me l'avaient offerte pour mon anniversaire. Snif .. Snif … Ils vont être tristes. »

_Mais pas autant que lui. Le garçon aux cheveux violets regardait l'enfant aux cheveux blonds au sol, tentant de récupérer les morceaux de sa foreuse. Elle était brisée, il n'y avait presque aucune chance qu'il arrive à la réparer._

« De base, cet outil est de mauvaise facture. Il se serait rapidement brisé par un choc trop violent. Tu ne perds rien dans le fond. »

« Olistar ? Mais mais … ça ne se dit pas, ça ! Surtout si c'est un cadeau ! »_ bredouilla la jeune fille aux cheveux blonds, le regardant avec étonnement. Earnos avait relevé son visage, ses yeux complètement vides d'expression alors que ses paumes étaient ouvertes._

_« Un simple outil ? C'est un cadeau ! UN CADEAU DE MES PARENTS ! »_

_Cette fois-ci, il avait vraiment ressenti la colère de l'enfant voire même un peu de haine de sa part. Olistar se retourna vers l'enfant-Aspicot, remarquant alors les deux dards qui sortaient de ses poignets. Par rapport à ceux d'un adulte, ils étaient ridicules mais il n'était pas aveugle, il voyait bien un liquide vert qui suintait au bout des dards._

« Tu veux tenter de m'empoisonner, n'est-ce pas ? »

_Alors il vaut mieux prendre ses précautions. D'un geste nonchalant, il fit un pas sur le côté, esquivant les mains d'Earnos avant de le prendre par le bras. D'un petit mouvement du pied, il souleva le corps de l'enfant au-dessus du sien pour le projeter tout simplement sur le sol._

« Et voilà chose faite. Cela devrait normalement te calmer. »

_L'enfant blond resta au sol, parfaitement immobile tandis qu'Olistar retournait à côté de la princesse Terria. Celle-ci voulut ouvrir la bouche, bafouillant :_

« Oli… Olistar mais … c'était pas de sa faute. Il était en colère et ... »

« Non, ce n'était pas de sa faute mais la colère qui l'envahie est peut-être très dangereuse. Par mesure de précaution, j'ai préféré m'en occuper. Maintenant, veuille me suivre, princesse Terria, nous n'avons que trop durer en ce lieu. »

« Sn … Snif … Je me vengerais ! Je me vengerais ! Vous verrez tous les deux ! Princesse ou pas ! Je me vengerais tous les deux ! Je vous le promets ! »

_Une promesse de vengeance ? L'enfant violet s'arrêta une nouvelle fois dans ses mouvements. De la vengeance à son âge ? De la vengeance ? Pour un simple objet ? Non … Il valait mieux ne pas trop se concentrer sur ça. Bon, il devait partir avec la princesse Terria._

_Quelques heures plus tard, _il se retrouve face à la princesse Terria, au beau milieu des jardins royaux. Celle-ci est assise sur un banc, tremblante de tout son petit être :_

« Vraiment ? Dis … Dis … Euh … Tu crois qu'il me pardonnera un jour ? »

« Vous pensez encore à ce qui s'est passé, princesse Terria ? Il n'y a que peu voire aucune chance que vous le revoyez. Ce royaume est gigantesque. »

« Mais si cela doit arriver ! Comment est-ce que je dois réagir ? Snif … Je voulais pas que ça se passe comme ça ! Pourquoi ça s'est passé comme ça, Olistar ? »

« Car vous avez manipulé cet enfant en jouant sur ses sentiments. Cela n'est pas très correct de votre part mais ce qui est fait est fait. Vous ne pouvez pas revenir en arrière. Vous pouvez juste tenter de l'oublier ou tout faire pour réparer le passé. »

« Olistar ? »_ demanda la jeune fille, un peu soucieuse du ton employé par le Rapion. Celui-ci a la tête baissée en direction du sol, regardant l'herbe verte. Il finit par relever son visage, fixant la jeune princesse aux cheveux blonds avant de dire d'une voix qui se veut calme :_

« Oui ? Y a t-il y a un problème ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Est-ce que je dois faire quelque chose pour vous ou non ? Si ce n'est pas le cas, je pense qu'il est bon pour moi de partir. »

« Hein ? Mais tu ne vas pas me laisser seule ! Tu ne vas pas me laisser seule alors qu'il faut que l'on trouve une solution hein ? Hein ? S'il te plaît ! »

« Princesse Terria, vous n'oseriez pas mettre la faute sur ma personne, je l'espère ? »

_Le regard violet qu'il posa sur l'enfant la statufia sur place. Elle eut un petit trémolo, reniflant légèrement avant de sangloter. Elle bredouilla :_

« Mais mais mais … Je ne sais pas quoi faire moi ! Snif ! »

« Il vous faudra trouver par vous-même. Je ne peux pas toujours être là pour vous. »

« MAIS MAIS MAIS … Olistar ! S'il te plaît ! Je suis sûre que tu as une idée pour m'aider ! »

« Je vous conseille simplement d'en parler avec votre mère. Elle est capable de vous dire quoi faire. Mais pour cela, il vous faudra du courage pour avouer ce que vous avez fait. Et surtout, n'essayez pas de mentir à votre mère. Vous savez parfaitement que ce n'est pas bon. »

« Parler à maman ? Mais mais mais … elle va me gronder ! »

« Et vous pensez que vous ne le méritez pas ? A vous de réfléchir à cela. Maintenant, je dois moi-même aller me laver et ensuite aller en cours. Bonne journée à vous, princesse. »

_Elle voulut ouvrir la bouche pour dire quelque chose mais rien ne sortit de ses lèvres. Olistar n'avait aucune pitié pour elle. Elle se savait en faute ! Elle le savait mais ce n'était pas une raison pour se comporter comme ça ! Ca donnait l'impression qu'il n'avait aucun sentiment ! Comme au moment où il avait parlé à Earnos au sujet de sa foreuse._

« Snif … Je vais aller voir maman, elle me dira quoi faire, oui. »_ se chuchota t-elle avant de se frotter les yeux pour essuyer ses larmes. Elle quitta les jardins royaux, ne remarquant pas le jeune garçon aux cheveux verts adossé contre une colonne. Il s'éloigna à son tour lorsqu'il la vit disparaître dans un couloir._

_Finalement, elle se retrouvait devant la porte la chambre royale, gardée par deux soldats insectes. Ces derniers la saluèrent, évitant de commenter les yeux rougis de l'enfant. Elle toqua faiblement à la porte avant de l'entrouvrir, jetant un œil à l'intérieur. La reine Seiry était en train de se faire brosser les cheveux devant un miroir, tournant son visage vers sa fille en voyant son reflet dans le miroir :_

« Et bien ? Que se passe t-il ma fille ? Tu sembles avoir vécu des choses éprouvantes. »

« Maman … J'ai peut-être fait une grosse bêtise aujourd'hui ... »

« Oh ? Viens donc tout me raconter et en détails. Mesdemoiselles ? Si vous voulez bien me laisser avec ma fille, refermez donc la porte derrière vous. »

« Comme vous le désirez, reine Seiry. Nous viendrons terminer votre coiffure dès que tout cela sera terminé. Si vous le voulez, nous pourrons nous occuper de votre fille aussi. »

« Qu'est-ce que tu en penses, Terria ? Est-ce que tu voudras la même coiffure que maman ? »

« Euh … Ben oui mais après que je t'ai parlé car c'est très important ! »

_La reine Seiry fit un petit geste de la main pour leur signaler de quitter la chambre, chose que les femmes insectes firent dan les secondes qui suivèrent. Enfin, la jeune fille plongea sa tête dans la robe de sa mère, recommençant à sangloter._

« Et si tu commençais par le début, qu'est-ce que tu en penses, non ? Ça ne serait pas une mauvaise idée ? D'ailleurs, tu ne serais pas partie hors du château aujourd'hui ? »

« Ben si … enfin … comme d'habitude mais euh … ce n'est pas ça la grosse bêtise ! »

« Oh ? Il y a pire que cela ? Que de t'enfuir sans aucun garde, ma fille ? Je t'écoute alors, que je vois ce que tu veux dire. Où est donc Olistar ? Il était avec toi, n'est-ce pas ? C'est lui qui t'a trouvé, j'imagine non ? Ou alors, est-ce que je me trompes ? »

« Non non ! Maman, tu ne trompes pas du tout, promis ! Mais euh … Comment dire, c'est un peu compliqué, je dois t'avouer ! Mais euh ... »

« Alors, dis moi exactement ce qui s'est passé. Qu'as-tu fait après avoir réussie à t'enfuir du château encore une fois ? Je me demande si tu n'aurais pas un passage secret par hasard. »

_L'enfant sursauta, regardant sa mère de ses yeux rubis. Com… Comment est-ce qu'elle savait cela ? Pourtant, à part le sourire de la monarque à la chevelure dorée, aucune parole ne vint chercher cette fameuse informations que l'enfant n'aurait eut aucun mal à divulguer._

« Mais bon, ce n'est pas le sujet de la conversation, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Alors maman … Ben, je suis partie me promener du côté des foreurs. Tu sais, ce sont les insectes qui ont de grosses machines dans les mains. »

« Et qui creusent des galeries pour des nouveaux quartiers pour de futurs insectes. »

« Oui mais euh voilà … Je me suis cachée et je suis tombée sur un garçon-insecte ! C'était un Aspicot en fait ! Il a été très gentil avec moi ! »

« Alors ? Quel est le problème ? Tu peux me le dire ? Quel est le nom de ce jeune insecte ? »

« Earnos ! C'est un garçon-Aspicot ! Il était très jeune ! Comme moi en fait ! »

« Un jeune Aspicot … je vois, je vois … mais cela n'explique pas ce qui s'est passé pour que tu considères que ça soit une grosse bêtise, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Ben euh … Alors, je vais te raconter la suite. »

_Mais déjà l'enfant n'osait plus lever les yeux, pour regarder sa mère en face à face. Il fallait dire qu'elle était terrorisée ou presque par ce qu'elle allait révéler. Déglutissant, elle prit une profonde respiration malgré son jeune âge … avant de recommencer à pleurer._

« Ma fille ? Je pensais que tu allais me donner la raison. Ne trouves-tu donc pas le courage ? »

_C'était de ça dont elle manquait ! Du courage ! Du courage de lui dire la vérité ! Du courage d'affronter les réactions de sa mère après ce qu'elle avait fait ! Voilà tout ! Elle n'était qu'une enfant, il ne fallait pas l'oublier, non plus. Juste une petite enfant de rien du tout. Peut-être une princesse mais … dans des moments comme ça, la royauté n'avait aucune importance._


	7. Chapitre 7 : Refus cinglant

**Chapitre 7 : Refus cinglant**

« Alors, tu sais quoi faire, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Maman … j'ai juste peur … euh d'y ailler seule. Puis en même temps, j'ai pas vraiment de sous pour payer tout ça et … euh ... »

« Ne t'en fait donc pas, n'oublie pas qui tu es, non ? Olistar t'accompagnera si nécessaire. Holikan aussi, ce n'est qu'un simple achat, non ? »

« Oui mais en même temps, je dois euh … aller m'excuser et je sais pas trop comment faire. Puis bon, s'il est pas content envers moi, je fais comment, maman ? »

« Oh ? Mais c'est à toi de le découvrir, ma petite fille adorée. Allez, vas-y. »

_Elle lui confia une petite bourse d'argent, beaucoup trop pour une simple enfant tandis qu'Olistar se rapprochait déjà de la jeune fille en hochant la tête positivement._

« Je te charge de la protéger et la surveiller, Olistar. Je t'en sens capable, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Vous pouvez me confier sa vie, reine Seiry, vous ne serez jamais déçue. »_ déclara l'insecte aux cheveux violets en s'inclinant respectueusement devant elle._

« On y va, Olistar ? Euh … Je veux pas trop tarder car bon, je ne sais pas comment il va faire sinon ! Euh, enfin bon … enfin, tu veux bien, s'il te plaît ? »

« Bien entendu, princesse Terria. Si vous êtes prête à faire des efforts pour vous excuser, n'est-ce pas logique que de les récompenser ? Suivez-moi. »

_Cette fois-ci, ils quittaient le château mais par la sortie officielle. Bien entendu, les gardes furent suspicieux mais la reine Seiry était présente pour leur dire de les laisser passer. Les deux enfants se baladèrent pendant quelques minutes, Terria regardant à gauche et à droite, soucieuse et inquiète, serrant la bourse d'argent contre sa poitrine._

« Je … je dois pas perdre les sous hein ? Il ne faut pas que je les perde. »

« Ne vous en faites pas, si quelqu'un tente quelque chose, il le regrettera amèrement. »

« Je le sais bien mais … s'il te plaît, pas de violence cette fois, d'accord ? »

« Je ne promets rien, cela dépendra de qui entreprendra une action ou non. Mais pour le moment, nous devons trouver un magasin … et donc vérifier pour une foreuse. Cela nécessite un magasin spécialisé, comme vous vous en doutez. »

« Qu'est-ce donc un magasin spécialisé, Olistar ? »

_Bon. Visiblement, ce n'était pas vraiment un doute, plutôt le contraire. Il prit une profonde respiration, sans rien dire avant de se diriger vers les quartiers marchands. Mettant correctement la capuche sur le crâne de la jeune fille, il prit sa main avant de regarder autour de lui. Leur mission commençait maintenant._

_Une mission ? Car oui, l'adolescent considérait cela comme une mission officielle de la part de la reine Seiry. Il ne fallut guère réellement de temps avant de trouver un magasin spécialisé dans les foreuses et autres outils._

« Qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour vous, jeunes enfants ? »

« Vous n'auriez aucun problème à nous vendre une foreuse si nous avons l'argent nécessaire pour l'acheter, n'est-ce pas ? » _demanda aussitôt Olistar, le vendeur haussant un sourcil._

« Ca se passe pas vraiment comme ça si je peux me permettre … Je vends pas à n'importe qui, surtout si ce sont des enfants. Il va me falloir une ... »

« C'est pour un cadeau ! C'est un cadeau que je dois faire ! S'il vous plaît ! Il me faudrait une foreuse pour un enfant ! Un enfant Aspicot ! S'il vous plaît ! »

« Un enfant Aspicot ? Mais de quel âge ? Un enfant ? Vraiment ? »

« Il doit avoir mon âge ! Six ans ! Jai les sous, promis ! »_ s'exclama la princesse avant de sortir sa bourse rebondie, le vendeur haussant encore une fois un sourcil._

« Qu'est-ce que vous faites avec autant d'argent ? Bon, j'ai compris. Me regarde pas comme ça, toi, je vois parfaitement que tu me fusilles actuellement. »

« Une simple mesure de prévention pour éviter quelques ennuis. »

« Tsss, foutu enfant. Bon, suivez moi, d'après ce que tu m'as dit, j'ai plusieurs modèles qui devraiient convenir à cet Aspicot chanceux. »

_Chanceux ? C'était une chance que d'avoir une foreuse ? Earnos était exténué et bien jeune pour travailler, non ? En quoi était-ce de la chance ? Elle n'arrivait pas à comprendre les propos de cet homme. C'était où cette chance ?_

« Ne vous en faites pas, dites-nous juste les caractéristiques de chaque outil. Sans vouloir le meilleur du meilleur, le plus important reste que cela soit bien à prendre en main. »

« En plus, vous êtes difficiles pour des gamins, je vous jure. »

« Nous voulons simplement quelque chose qui convienne le mieux … Avoir trop est inutile si on ne sait pas s'en servir. »

« Comme tu parles bieeeeeeeen. » _s'exclama Terria sous sa capuche alors qu'Olistar disait :_

« Je ne fais que ce que j'estime être bon. Le marchandage, j'en ait l'habitude, je préfère alors me méfier des belles paroles et plutôt alors patienter. »

« Bon sang, ça n'a que six-sept ans et ça se prend déjà pour un adulte. J'ai l'impression d'avoir le plus chiant des clients du dernier mois. »

« Est-ce que vous pouvez me montrer tout cela, je vous pries ? »_ demanda Olistar._

_Voilà, une heure plus tard, ils avaient cette foreuse en main. L'homme aurait bien tenté de l'arnaquer, cela n'aurait pas marché. Il fallait juste retourner au lieu de travail d'Earnos. Cela ne fût pas bien difficile tandis que Terria tremblait de tout son corps. Ils pouvaient le voir travailler au loin, seul et isolé. La foreuse qu'il avait en main était pitoyable et pathétique. Avec lenteur, Olistar plaça une main dans le dos de Terria._

« Allez-y, princesse Terria. C'est le moment de montrer que vous avez du courage. Vous en êtes capable, vous pouvez le faire, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Je ne sais pas vraiment, tu ne veux pas le faire ? C'est toi qui ... »

« Princesse … Veuillez ne pas m'agacer inutilement, je vous pries. » _rétorqua Olistar avant de la pousser un peu en avant. Elle eut un petit cri couvert par la foreuse d'Earnos, se rapprochant inexorablement de lui jusqu'à ce qu'il s'arrête._

_Il se retourna vers la jeune enfant encapuchonnée, observant la foreuse entre ses mains avant de pencher la tête sur le côté. Il avait la mine des mauvais jours et demanda :_

« Qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour vous ? C'est une zone interdite, vous savez ? Vous risqueriez d'être blessé. Vous feriez mieux de vous éloigner. »

« Ea … Earnos ! Pour toi ! » _s'exclama la jeune fille en dévoilant son visage, gênée et confuse. Aussitôt, un rictus se fit voir sur les lèvres d'Earnos alors qu'il regardait maintenant la foreuse avec dédain. Avec rage, il repoussa la foreuse en s'exclamant :_

« C'est quoi ça ?! De la pitié ?! Vous foutez pas de moi et partez ! Je ne veux pas vous revoir ici ! Et reprenez votre foreuse pourrie ! »

« Cela est un cadeau pour réparer nos erreurs, Earnos. »

« TOI AUSSI, TU ES LA ?! » _hurla alors Earnos avant de brandir sa foreuse et de l'actionner en direction d'Olistar. Celui-ci ne fût guère impressionné avant de venir récupérer la foreuse que la princesse voulait offrir à Earnos. Il haussa les épaules, se rapprochant de Terria avant de lui dire de revenir, cela ne servait à rien de discuter. Ils reviendront dans quelques jours si nécessaire mais il était hors de question qu'ils abandonnent cette bataille. D'ailleurs, maintenant, il avait réussi à piquer sa curiosité. Cet enfant-Aspicot ne donnait pas l'impression d'être revanchard et matérialiste … quelque chose clochait dans sa réaction._

« Snif … Maman, ça n'a servit à rien du tout. »

« Oh ? Il n'a pas accepté tes excuses ? Vrament ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu lui as dit ? »

« Ben … maman, je lui ait dit que j'étais désolée, que c'était pour m'excuser, me faire pardonner mais il m'a pas vraiment écouté et il était encore plus en colère quand y a eut Olistar, snif … Olistar qui n'a rien fait de mal non plus ! »

« Pardonnez moi reine Seiry, princesse Terria, je dois m'en aller. J'ai quelque chose d'important à faire, j'espère que vous comprendrez ma démarche. Je m'en vais tout de suite. Princesse Terria, ne vous inquiétez pas, ce n'est que passager. »

_La mère et la fille le laissèrent partir bien que Terria se demandait ce qui se passait. Rapidement, il avait quitté le château une nouvelle fois pour retourner alors à cet endroit si particulier … l'endroit où Earnos travaillait … encore._

« Il n'est pas ainsi. Ce n'est pas dans son comportement habituel. »

_Il se répétait encore et encore cela … sans même se sentir peiné par toute cette histoire. Alors pourquoi est-ce qu'il s'en préoccupait autant ? Quelque chose clochait avec lui ? Mais pourtant, il n'arrivait pas à trouver quoi. Etrange, c'était étrange._

« Mais je finirais bien par trouver pourquoi il se comporte ainsi. »

_Fierté personnelle ? Nullement, il n'était pas ainsi. C'était simplement un renseignement, comme il avait l'habitude de vouloir en obtenir. Ce n'était donc pas un mal, loin de là mais est-ce que les gens allaient comprendre cela ?_

« De toute façon, comme s'ils avaient à être au courant. »

_Voilà la seule réplique qui s'inscrivait dans sa tête. Si cela dérangeait quelqu'un, qu'importe ! Il n'était pas là pour se préoccuper des autres mais seulement de ce qui avait réellement une importance. Et à l'heure actuelle, l'importance résidait dans ce jeune garçon aux cheveux blonds. Qu'est-ce qu'il allait faire après le travail ? Mais aussi, pourquoi … il détestait autant la princesse Terria ? Surtout après une telle excuse de sa part. Earnos avait sûrement compris qu'elle était sincère et confuse … n'importe qui aurait accepté._


	8. Chapitre 8 : Souvenirs d'enfance

**Chapitre 8 : Souvenir d'enfance**

« J''ai l'air d'un véritable espion à me comporter de la sorte. Je suis risible. »  
><em><br>Mais tout cela le dérange complètement. Il y a une chose qu'il n'arrive pas à comprendre et cela l'embête. Il n'aime guère quand il n'a pas toutes les informations en main. C'est pourquoi il se trouvait une nouvelle fois à observer le jeune garçon aux cheveux blonds pendant son travail mais maintenant discrètement, pour que nul ne le remarque. Il n'avait pas besoin de se montrer aux autres, il travaillait en catimini._

« Rien de spécial pendant son travail. Alors où est le problème ? »

« HEY ! Earnos, l'heure de la pause, tu peux aller prendre une heure pour toi ! »

« Comme vous le voulez, je reviendrais alors. » _déclara l'enfant aux cheveux blonds, arrêtant sa foreuse qui avait toujours une sale mine. Jusqu'au bout, il n'utiliserait pas la nouvelle, n'est-ce pas ? Malgré tous les efforts de Terria pour cela. Car oui, la jeune fille avait continuer à vouloir se faire pardonner._

« Autant d'efforts qui ne seront jamais récompensés, c'est désolant … vraiment désolant. »  
><em><br>Mais ce n'est pas à lui de faire justice, loin de là. Peut-être qu'en sachant ce qui se passait réellement, il pourrait alors savoir si la raison qui poussait Earnos à ne pas apprécier la princesse était légitime ou déplacée. Et quand il la saurait ? Il la garderait pour lui-même. Ce n'était pas à lui de décider ou de dire exactement ce qui s'était passé._

« Je vous jure … elle va encore venir me déranger, hein ? »

« Earnos, est-ce que … je peux parler ? »

_La princesse Terria était cette fois-ci accompagnée par quelques gardes. Elle tenait toujours cette foreuse en main. La mine était attristée et dépitée. C'est vrai, il s'en voulait. Il n'était pas là pour elle dans ces moments plus que difficiles._

« Je n'ai rien à vous dire. Je n'ai pas de temps avec ces bêtises. »

« Mais est-ce que je peux dire quelque chose ? Laisser la foreuse ? S'il te plaît ? »

« Hors de question, tu risquerais de soulager ta conscience. Je m'en fiche, tu n'as qu'à la garder, c'est aussi simple que ça ! Maintenant, je retourne au travail ! »

« Princesse Terria, les ouvriers nous regardent. Vous devriez arrêter de venir, même si la reine Seiry elle-même vous y autorise. Cela ne sert à rien. »

« Oui mais non ! Je reviendrais, encore et encore ! Pourquoi est-ce qu'Olistar n'est plus là ? Au moins, il m'aurait aidé à comprendre … mais il a complètement disparu. »

_Il la voyait passer à côté de lui alors qu'il évitait de se faire remarquer. Bête, c'est terriblement bête mais il ne veut pas revenir auprès d'elle tant qu'il ne sait pas. Mais cette fois-ci, il est bien décidé à découvrir la vérité … aujourd'hui !_

« Je vous jure, elle va me coller encore longtemps ou quoi ? Si elle voulait vraiment se faire pardonner, elle n'avait alors qu'à se rappeler de tout ça et rien d'autre. »

_Mais se rappeler de quoi ! C'est ça qu'il veut savoir ! Pourquoi est-ce que l'enfant fait autant d'efforts pour ne pas apprécier ceux de la jeune fille insecte ? Finalement, la réponse ne tarde pas à arriver, l'enfant murmurant :_

« Si seulement elle se rappelait … qu'elle me connaissait depuis … autant de temps ... depuis toutes ces années. Et cette promesse que j'ai faite à sa mère et à elle-même ? Ca montre qu'elle en avait vraiment rien à faire de moi. »

_Hein ? Il connaissait la princesse depuis des années ? Mais il est si jeune ! Mais surtout, il est sûr que l'enfant dit la vérité. Pourquoi mentirait-il alors qu'il est seul ? Il n'est pas au courant qu'il est là, lui. Olistar se chuchota à lui-même :_

« Donc … Earnos et la princesse se connaissent depuis tout ce temps. Ce n'est pas seulement l'acte en lui-même qui force Earnos à ne pas pardonner à Terria mais cet oubli. »

« Pfff, de toute façon, elle va finir par abandonner, ça sera mieux. »

_L'enfant aux cheveux blonds tape dans le sol d'un petit geste du pied avant de se remettre au travail. La pause était terminée et il ne devait pas trop en profiter ! Il prit une profonde respiration, puis sa foreuse avant de l'activer. Pendant ce temps, Olistar s'était éloigné avec discrétion : il avait finalement obtenu ce qu'il désirait. Nul besoin de rester._

« Princesse Terria ? Je suis de retour. »

« Snif … Ah ! Te voilà! Tu disparais comme ça, sans même prévenir, et pendant des semaines ! Ma maman m'a prévenu à ce sujet mais ça change pas que ça se fait pas ! Pas du tout, Olistar ! Vraiment vilain ! »

_Il avait remarqué les yeux rouges de la jeune fille mais il préféra ne pas en parler, il valait mieux. Pourquoi avoir plus de problèmes qu'il n'en faut ? Il s'inclina respectueusement, murmurant d'une voix lente et calme :_

« Je tiens à m'en excuser mais je peux vous affirmer que je suis revenu … et que je ne comptes pas repartir à nouveau. Si cela peut vous rassurer dans mes intentions. »

« Snif, tu peux rester, je t'y autorise, oui. Mais la prochaine fois, tu me dis aussi pourquoi est-ce que tu pars ! Car là, même maman m'a dit que je devais pas te demander. »

« Je vous le promets, encore une fois, je peux me répéter si cela s'avère nécessaire. »

« Alors fais-le, maintenant ! S'il te plaît … snif. »

« Je vous le promets une nouvelle fois, princesse Terria, je vous servirais, comme le veut mon peuple et le royaume. Je continuerais de vous protéger qu'importe l'endroit où ... »

« C'est bon, c'est bon ! N'en dit pas plus ! Je … désolée … je vais pas bien. »

« A cause d'Earnos, n'est-ce pas ? Cet enfant-Aspicot. Je sais que vous allez le voir tous les jours, avec cette foreuse. Vous êtes remarquable. »

« Je sais pas pourquoi je le fais, je sais pas du tout mais … j'ai l'impression que si je me fais pas pardonner par lui, je le regretterais toute ma vie. »

_Et c'est chose normale mais il ne peut pas se résoudre à le dire à la princesse Terria. Il n'a pas à jouer les entremetteurs entre elle et le garçon-Aspicot. Il reprit d'une voix calme :_

« Continuez sur cette voie, ne soyez pas la première à abandonner et je suis sûr qu'alors Earnos reconnaîtra tous vos efforts et qu'ils payeront un jour. »

« Tu le crois vraiment ? Vraiment de vrai ? Tu le crois, Olistar ? Merci … Ca me rassure un peu, j'ai toujours l'impression que tout ce que je fais est vraiment inutile, snif. »

« Ca ne l'est pas et ne laissez personne vous dire cela, est-ce bien compris ? Vous faites des efforts pour vous excuser et cela est juste remarquable. »

« Mais si lui-même ne le remarque pas … ça ne sert à rien, snif. »

_Visiblement, elle est déboussolée et décontenancée. La petite Apireine humanisée a les yeux baissés tandis qu'elle serre la foreuse contre elle. Rien n'y fait, n'est-ce pas ? Il n'y a donc aucune solution pour la sauver ? Du moins, l'aider ?_

« Mais promis ? Tu restes à mes côtés maintenant, c'est vrai ? »

« Bien entendu, princesse Terria. Est-ce que vous pensez que je serais du genre à renier mes promesses inutilement ? »

« Tu me fais penser à Holikan quand tu parles comme ça, c'est assez drôle, faut avouer ! »

« Oh ? Ce garçon-Yanma ? Il ne m'apprécie guère mais qu'importe, ce n'est pas un souci, princesse Terria. Néanmoins, séchez vos larmes. Voulez-vous peut-être venir en cours avec moi ? Même si je pense que les autres élèves vous dévisageront … sauf si on vous cache le front et aussi votre tenue ! Hmm … Non ? »

« Tu ferais vraiemnt ça ? C'est vrai que j'ai des professeurs particuliers mais c'est pas pareil que d'être entourée par d'autres garçons et filles ! On essaie, dis ? »

« On va essayer, princesse mais pour cela, il faudrait une cape et surtout que le professeur soit d'accord, je ne promets pas que ça sera simple, attention. »

« Ca ne fait rien, je te fais confiance pour que tu essaies, on va essayer ! »

_Elle a retrouvé le sourire bien rapidement et cela lui suffisait. Bon, puisqu'elle allait mieux pour les prochaines heures et qu'il avait vraiment des cours d'ici une demie-heure, il pouvait utiliser ce temps pour trouver un déguisement pour la petite princesse. Il lui demanda de bien vouloir le suivre, chose qu'elle fit avec du zèle. Voilà, une capuche, de quoi cacher son front et aussi ses vêtements et c'était parfait. Elle était impossible à repérer pour les enfants._

_Voilà. Quelques minutes plus tard, ils étaient tous les deux dans une salle de classe. Le professeur n'avait rien remarqué, surtout qu'ils avaient préparé un petit message écrit par la reine elle-même, qui semblait être amusée par l'idée._

« Ahem. Aujourd'hui, nous accueillons brièvement un nouvel élève dans notre classe. Je vous demanderais de ne pas trop le déranger et l'interroger, merci bien. »

_Un message préventif qui n'était pas forcément très utile en ces moments puisque c'était sûrement une occasion unique qui n'allait pas se reproduire. Pourtant, elle s'installa à côté d'Olistar, celui-ci sortant ses livres._

« Tu sais écrire, n'est-ce pas ? Alors, si tu veux, tu prends des notes. »

_Elle était d'abord surprise par le ton employé par Olistar, surtout le tutoiement mais comme elle comprenait que c'était principalement pour ne pas qu'elle ne soit pas repérée, elle ne vint rien dire. Elle ne fît qu'hocher la tête avant de prendre les affaires qu'Olistar lui tendait._

« Bonne chance, je suis sûr que cela te plaira. »

_Peut-être était-ce le début d'une nouvelle chose pour Terria ? Mais celle-ci était déjà pensive sous sa capuche : et Earnos ? Est-ce qu'il pouvait avoir des cours lui aussi ? Elle n'y avait jamais pensé avant maintenant. S'il travaillait, il ne pouvait pas aller en cours alors non ? Il ne savait donc ni lire, ni écrire. C'était vraiment dommage ! Elle devait arranger ça !_


	9. Chapitre 9 : Revenir à la maison

**Chapitre 9 : Revenir à la maison**

« Earnos ? Est-ce que ... »

« Tu n'es pas accompagnée par l'autre ? Et tu n'as pas de foreuse dans les mains ? »

« Non mais je voulais savoir si … euh … est-ce que tu veux aller à l'école comme les autres enfants ? Dis ? Est-ce que tu veux ? »

« Est-ce que tu te moques encore de moi ? Je te promets que si tu continues comme ça … Tu te moques encore de moi ! Tu sais parfaitement que je fais ça car mes parents ont pas les sous pour ça ! Et que je veux les aider ! Tu crois que je peux faire ça ? »

« Je me moques pas de toi ! Mais l'école, c'est super amusant ! Et super plaisant ! Je suis sûre que tu aimeras vraiment ! Et puis, personne ne payera car ça sera gratuit ! »

« Arrêtes tes bêtises ! Sans mon travail, on aura des problèmes pour mes parents ! »

« Il faut que j'aille demander à tes parents alors si c'est vrai. »

_Elle s'apprêtait déjà à quitter le chantier mais Earnos était arrivé à sa hauteur, posant ses mains sur ses épaules. Le regard rubis furieux était maintenant en train de la fixer. Avec rage, il vient dire d'une voix énervée, très énervée :_

« Ne t'avises pas de faire quelque chose de la sorte, compris ? »

« Mais si je veux t'aider, j'ai le droit non ? Je suis la princesse de Shunter ! Et pui euh ... »

« JE NE TE SUIS PAS REDEVABLE ALORS DISPARAIS ! »

« Snif … Tu vas voir ! Tu viendras à l'école ! Même si ce n'est qu'une journée, tu viendras ! Et tu auras pas le choix pour la peine ! Pas du tout ! Que tu vois comment c'est ! Tu verras alors à quel point c'est super chouette ! Moi-même, je savais pas avant ! » _s'écrit la jeune fille aux cheveux blonds, les larmes aux yeux mais en colère comme lui._

_Et elle était partie sans rien dire, comme si elle en avait rien à faire des paroles de l'enfant. Le lendemain, un garde était venu le voir et le récupérer. Sa mère accompagnait le garde, légèrement inquiète mais souriante._

« Mais maman … je veux pas y aller ! Je dois continuer à travailler ! »

« Ordre de la princesse, mon petit Earnos. Mais ne t'en fait pas, j'ai contacté ton chef, il ne déduira pas cette journée de ton salaire. Il a même dit : « Si ça peut lui permettre de devenir un meilleur époux pour Herakié, pourquoi pas ? »

« Heiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiin ? MAIS MAIS MAIS ! Je sais même pas ce que ça veut dire « époux » ! »

_Et voilà qu'il fût emmené « de force » au château du Roi. Oh, il n'eut pas vraiment le temps de pouvoir visiter car il fût guidé jusqu'à la salle des classes mais visiblement, l'intérêt avait pris le dessus sur le reste et ce fût avec un peu d'étonnement qu'il rentra en classe._

« Hum ? Tu es l'élève particulier de la princesse ? Installes-toi, elle a même demandé à ce que l'on te donne de quoi écrire et autres. Maintenant pour une place ... »

« Par ici. Il en reste une. » _déclaré une personne encapuchonnée tandis qu'il haussait un sourcil. Hum, c'était lui ou il n'y avait pas la princesse ? Tant mieux en un sens, ainsi, il ne la verrait pas et il pouvait donc profiter de tout ça._

« Je m'appelle Earnos et je suis là juste pour une journée. Je ne sais même pas en quoi ça consiste exactement mais bon … j'espère que ça sera bien. »

« Si tu as une question, tu me la poses, c'est tout simple. »

_Il s'était surprise à rougir en remerciant cet inconnu, sûrement une fille d'après sa voix. Et surtout, il ne remarqua pas qu'à travers la fenêtre, un enfant aux cheveux violets était en train de l'observer, lui, ainsi que son compagnon camouflé. Il tenait une lettre en main, accroupi sur une branche avant de soupirer :_

« Qu'est-ce que la princesse a put s'imaginer ? Ah … Enfin, tant mieux en soi. »

« Alors, qu'est-ce que je dois faire ? »

« Tu vois comment additionner ces chiffres ? Ben alors, il faut faire ça et ça et ... »

« Ah mais je sais ! J'ai déjà vu tout ça avec les personnes du chantier ! »_ s'exclama l'enfant, le professeur toussotant légèrement._ « A vos souhaits. »_ dit l'enfant, visiblement bien poli même s'il ne comprenait guère la situation dans laquelle il se trouvait._

« Tu sais déjà faire tout ça ? Mais euh ... »

_La personne encapuchonnée sembla surprise par les réactions de l'enfant à côté d'elle. Mais ! S'il connaissait déjà les chiffres, elle avait rien à lui apprendre alors ! Bon, peut-être pour l'écriture, elle était sûre et certaine qu'elle allait réussir à l'amadouer de ce côté ! Oui !_

« Il serait bon pour toi que tu te décides à rentrer, Olistar. Toute la tribu attend ton retour. »

_Il avait lu à voix haute les écrit de Novon. Bien entendu, il s'en doutait qu'il voulait qu'il rentre. Il n'était pas le seul aussi … mais toute la tribu ? Il exagérait … et de beaucoup, de vraiment beaucoup. Mais bon, il était toujours ainsi._

« Je ne comptes pas rentrer, ne le comprendras donc t-il jamais ? »

« Défendre les saines valeurs des Rapions et Drascores dans ce royaume perdu ne te mènera à rien, réfléchis-y sérieusement, tu n'as rien à gagner là-bas. »

« Beaucoup plus que tu ne le crois, Novon. Mais pour ça, il faut donner sa chance. »

_Sa chance à des êtres comme Terria ou Earnos. Une chance qui peut-être n'allait jamais se reproduire. C'est pourquoi il était décidé à rester là. La réponse à cette dernière lettre allait être plus que cinglante mais il allait falloir que Novon la comprenne bien._

« C'est à cette heure-ci que vous arrivez, Olistar ? »

« Je suis désolé mais du courrier d'une importance capitale fait que j'ai dût y répondre dans les plus brefs délais. Cela n'était donc pas de mon ressort que de ne pas rejoindre votre cours. »

« Humpf, allez vous asseoir, nous avons un nouvel élève très studieux, contrairement à vous. Vous feriez bien de suivre son exemple. »

_Tiens donc ? Earnos ? Celui-ci n'avait pas relevé son visage, la langue sortie, son nez plongé dans la feuille qu'il tenait entre ses mains. Cette concentration absolue … hmm. L'idée de la princesse n'était vraiment pas mauvaise en fin de compte._

« Je m'y appliquerais dorénavant. Vous pouvez reprendre le cours. »

_Cette lettre n'avait au final que peu d'importance en vue de la situation actuelle. Il avait eut la surprise de voir Earnos travailler avec acharnement dans un endroit qu'il ne connaissait pas. N'était-ce pas une récompense déjà bien suffisante ? Une raison pour qu'il reste ?_

« Dis … tu as vu, Olistar ? Il est en fait très doué. »

_Voilà que la personne encapuchonnée lui chuchotait quelques mots. Bien sûr. La princesse avait tout fait pour qu'il soit assis à côté d'elle. Ainsi, si elle l'aidait, il serait redevable envers elle et ils feraient la paix tous les deux. Olistar murmura à son tour :_

« Je vois surtout que contrairement à nous, il écoute en classe et travaille. Faisons de même. »

« Comme tu le dis, on y va alors. »

_Et voilà que les deux enfants écoutaient maintenant le professseur, celui-ci pouvant continuer son cours sans être dérangé. A la fin des quatre heures, alors qu'il était temps de partir, Earnos laissa les affaires sur le bureau ,disant calmement :_

« Je n'ai pas besoin de les prendre avec moi puisque je ne reviendrais plus. »

« Pourquoi est-ce que tu dis cela ? Tu ne peux pas voir avec ta famille ? »

« L'école royale ? Un peu de sérieux. J'y ait été car ma mère voulait que j'accepte le cadeau de la princesse mais je sais que c'est pas pour moi. Mais au final, je commence à comprendre pourquoi Herakié aime tant que ça l'école. C'est amusant d'apprendre toutes ces choses. »

« Si c'est amusant, ce n'est pas mieux que de travailler ? »

« Je ne crois pas que vous pouvez comprendre. On n'a pas forcément trop le choix des fois. C'est pourquoi certains continuent de travailler alors qu'ils voudraient faire autre chose. Maintenant que les heures sont terminées, je retourne chez moi. Bonne chance. »

« Oh ? Earnos, c'est bien cela ? La reine Seiry m'a demandé de noter ton travail avant que tu ne partes. Cela ne m'a pris que quelques minutes mais tiens, voilà tes résultats. Elle voulait que tu montres cela à tes parents et au reste de ta famille. Ah … quelle monarque. »

_L'enfant aux cheveux blonds récupéra les différents papiers avant de remercier le professeur, s'éloignant sans un mot. L'homme-insecte poussa un soupir avant de dire :_

« Certains qui ont des privilèges ne comprennent pas la chance qu'ils ont de pouvoir en profiter. C'est en voyant ce jeune garçon que je me dis que pour certains, l'éducation est du gâchis pour les nobles. Quant à vous deux, n'oubliez pas de retourner en cours. »

_Même si ce n'était pas avec lui. Olistar regarda Earnos partir, l'être encapuchonné faisant de même sans un mot, la tête baissée en direction du sol._

« Est-ce que c'était une mauvaise idée de ma part, Olistar ? Je voulais … rendre service. »

« Je n'en doute pas un seul instant, princesse. Nous devrions nous mettre en route si nous ne voulons pas avoir de problèmes pour plus tard. »

_Elle était d'accord. Ailleurs, l'enfant aux cheveux blonds retourna chez lui, tendant les différentes feuilles que lui avait données le professeur. Sa mère voulut l'interroger mais il fit juste un geste de la main, murmurant :_

« Maman, je vais juste me reposer un petit peu. »

_Elle n'avait pas osé l'arrêter, regardant les résultats. Même si c'était la première fois, il n'y avait aucune faute. Le professeur avait écrit quelques remarques comme quoi Earnos avait été un élève très sage et attentif, posant les questions si nécessaires et surtout doté d'une compréhension assez importante. La dernière remarqua consistait en un avis général, demandant à ce qu'Earnos puisse venir au moins une fois par semaine pour suivre des cours. Le professeur écrivait qu'il ne savait pas la condition de l'enfant mais que cela était possible à envisager en discutant avec les parents et les autres professeurs._

« Et bien, et bien … Pourquoi pleures t-il donc ? Peut-être qu'il n'est pas au courant ? » _murmura la femme Coxyclaque avec douceur, posant une main sur sa joue. Impossible à ignorer que l'enfant sanglotait, considérant que tout cela était impossible pour lui. Peut-être qu'elle allait devoir avoir une discussion avec son mari._


	10. Chapitre 10 : Un étrange intérêt

**Chapitre 10 : Un étrange intérêt**

« Décision stupide, bien entendu. »

_Aucune nouvelle pour ce que venait de lui envoyait Novon. Il haussa simplement les épaules en regardant la lettre, comme si de rien n'était. Rien de bien terrifiant, pour ne pas changer. Il avait fait ce qu'il avait à faire, il n'avait pas besoin de changer autre chose._

« Qu'importe qu'elle soit stupide ou raisonnable, c'est celle que j'ai choisi. »

_Novon lui avait encore lancé une sorte de faux ultimatum. Cela faisait plus de trois ans qu'il était maintenant ici, dans le royaume des insectes. Le temps passait rapidement et il ne l'avait guère remarqué. De toute façon, il n'y avait qu'une chose qui l'intéressait à l'heure actuelle._

« Et ce quelque chose peut venir toutes les semaines. »

_Car oui, malgré les apparences, les dires et les actes, tout cela avait été finalement bien reçu. Earnos pouvait venir en cours une fois par semaine et à partir de là, pouvait alors espérer avoir un peu d'éducation. N'était-ce pas le plus important ?_

« Si on m'avait dit cela en le regardant, je ne l'aurais pas cru. »

_Et pourtant, c'était une très bonne nouvelle. C'était aussi cela qui était assez dérangeant en soi. Quoi donc ? Tout simplement le fait qu'un simple enfant du royaume des insectes prenait des cours, pire ! Etait même plus doué que certains enfants nobles alors qu'il n'avait pas de cours quotidien. Comment cela était possible voire crédible ?_

_Tout simplement car il avait compris que l'enfant utilisait les autres jours pour apprendre par lui-même … ou par ses parents. Ses parents ne devaient pas être n'importe qui d'ailleurs pour avoir ne serait-ce qu'une éducation. Être capable de lire et écrire n'était pas à la portée de n'importe quel insecte. Simplement, ils vivaient dans la précarité._

« La vie n'est pas rose pour tout le monde. »

_Lui-même, malgré les années qui s'écoulaient, avait toujours certains regards haineux qui se tournaient vers lui. Sauf qu'il en faisait sa force. De plus, Earnos n'avait toujours pas saisi qui était la personne encapuchonnée à côté de lui._

« A me demande s'il est réellement intelligent ou parfois très candide. »

_Installé contre un mur du château, le garçon aux cheveux violets croisé les bras, la tête baissée en direction du sol pour mieux l'observer. C'était ainsi, n'est-ce pas ? Ainsi et pas autrement. Il ne fallait pas espérer. Mais en même temps, si personne n'espérait, nul ne pouvait alors vouloir un meilleur avenir._

« C'est pourquoi je continue de me battre pour ma race et celles des différents insectes. »

_S'il abandonnait le combat dès maintenant, il n'aurait alors plus aucune chance dans le futur. Il ne pouvait pas se le permettre, il se le refusait. Bon, c'était l'heure d'aller en cours. Les autres élèves n'allaient pas attendre sur lui non plus._

« Encore du retard, Olistar. Comprenez-vous que vous ne pouvez pas faire comme vous le désirez ? Et ne cherchez pas l'excuse de la lettre. »

« Cela n'est pas une excuse mais une raison. Bien que cette raison ne soit pas suffisante pour mon retard, je tiens néanmoins à me faire pardonner. »

« Retournez vous asseoir à votre place et que je ne vous entende plus pour le reste de l'heure qui arrive, est-ce bien compris, Olistar ? »

_Il hocha la tête avant de voir le visage d'Earnos. Celui-ci n'était guère dédaigneux ou mauvais. Non, maintenant, il l'ignorait complètement ou presque. L'enfant était concentré uniquement sur le tableau noir alors que le professeur reprenait._

« Earnos, est-ce que tu veux bien venir au tableau pour lire cette partie ? »

« Euh … Euh … Oui. Comme vous … voulez, professeur. »_ dit l'enfant aux cheveux blonds, tenant le livre en main, marchant d'un pas machinal vers le professeur. Même s'il savait que le professeur ne lui voulait guère de mal, il avait encore un peu le trac._

« Prends donc tout ton temps, quitte à ce que tu sois plus lent que les autres. »

« Non, non. C'est bon. Je vais le faire, professeur. Alors … Le Royaume … des Insectes …. est coupé en plusieurs parties. Ces parties sont ... »

_Et voilà qu'il se jetait dans la gueule de la mante religieuse. Il commença à réciter le texte, ayant appris à lire il y avait à peine quelques mois. Souvent hasardeux, souvent hésitant, il essayait néanmoins de faire de son mieux et cela se voyait comme cela s'entendait. L'enfant aux cheveux blonds continua jusqu'à ce que le professeur tape dans ses mains :_

« C'était parfait ou presque, Earnos. Je te dirais tes erreurs à la fin du cours. Tu peux retourner t'asseoir maintenant. Hmm .. .Olistar, à toi de continuer. »

_Le jeune Rapion se leva à son tour, nullement dérangé par les dires du professeur, livre en main. Il continua à la suite d'Earnos, n'ayant aucune difficulté contrairement au précédent garçon, celui-ci replongeant son nez dans le livre. Une petite voix à côté de lui vint lui dire sur un ton qui se voulait doux et gentil :_

« Ne t'en fait pas, c'est Olistar. Même s'il donne l'impression de savoir tout sur tout, ça reste quand même un garçon comme nous autres. »

« Je sais bien mais je peux voir la différence d'éducation entre lui et moi. J'ai tellement de retard par rapport à lui que ... »

« Je t'arrête tout de suite. On a tellement de retard par rapport à lui et ça, c'est tout le monde. Il est beaucoup trop fort et intelligent contrairement à nous. »

_Il ne savait pas si cela se voulait rassurant mais il fit un léger sourire à la personne encapuchonnée comme pour la remercier de ce qu'elle venait de dire. D'ailleurs, il ne tarda pas à le lui exprimer, d'une voix légèrement enjouée :_

« Je m'en doute, j'ai put le remarquer pendant que je me suis battu avec lui. Merci. »

« Oh tu sais, j'ai pas dit ou fait grand-chose hein ? Je dis juste ce qui me passe par la tête, rien de plus, hahaha … Tu pas à t'en faire. »

_Il ne s'en faisait pas mais cette personne encapuchonnée était bien sympathique même si en plusieurs mois, il n'avait jamais su qui c'était. Par contre, la princesse avait espacé de plus en plus ses visites jusqu'à ne plus venir. Que cela l'embête serait un comble mais il trouvait qu'elle avait rapidement abandonné la bataille._

« Bof, de toute façon, pas comme si ça m'intéressait réellement dans le fond. »

_Il avait haussé les épaules avant de replonger dans l'écriture de ce que le professeur avait marqué au tableau. Le tout était de rester bien concentré sur ce que le professeur disait et tout alors allait très bien se passer. Néanmoins, la personne encapuchonnée lui murmura :_

« Dis, est-ce que tu peux m'aider un peu ? J'ai vu que tu étais plus fort que moi pour ça. »

« Ah ? Euh … Soustraction … alors, euh … Comment dire ... Ah oui, je vois comment je vais t'expliquer. Tu connais l'ordre des chiffres ? »

« Du genre 0, puis 1, puis 2, puis 3 ? »

« C'est ça. Ben la soustraction, tu vas dans le sens inverse. Puis tu fais le nombre de pas pour savoir le chiffre. Du genre, regarde, 9 moins 6, tu fais le nombre de pas qu'il faut pour te rendre de 9 vers 6. Ça fait un pas donne 8 puis deux pas donne 7 puis trois pas donne 6. Donc 9 moins 6, ça fait trois. Tu vois ? »

« Mais quand y a deux chiffres ? Comment qu'on fait ? Surtout si l'autre est plus grand que le premier, comment qu'on fait ? Euh, déjà deux chiffres. »

« Deux chiffres ? Euh ben là, c'est plus compliqué. Tiens, on va faire ça pour faire plus simple. Euh … 10 ! Tu vois ce que c'est ? Ben 10 moins 3, il faut faire ça. Tu mets le 3 et le 0 du 10 sur la même. Pour aller de 3 à 0, il faut combien de pas ? »

« Euh … Je comptes ! Alors, il me faut … un … deux … trois … puis arrivé à neuf, on continue jusqu'à zéro. Sept pas ? »

« Donc tu fais que le 1 du 10 n'existe plus et il reste alors ? »

« Sept pas ! C'est bien ça, Earnos ? Mais c'est plus simple quand tu expliques. Mais maintenant, euh … si je me trompes pas beaucoup trop. Alors euh … si on fait 10 moins 5, ça fait un … deux … cinq ? C'est ça ? Mais si on met 10 mais le 3 à la place du 0, ça fait dix plus trois mais aussi maintenant, on fait ce 10 avec un 3 à la place du 0 et qu'on retire 7, on fait comment alors ? Tu veux bien me dire car je comprends pas tout ? »

« Euh … ben la même méthode ! On compte du 7 jusqu'au 3, ça fait donc … six pas ! Ca fait donc un 6 ! Et le 1 du 10 plus 3 disparaît donc ça fait 6, voilà tout ! Tu as compris ? C'est plus simple comme ça ou pas ? Tu me le dis hein ... »

« Je crois un peu mais bon, c'est plus loin que le professeur nous dit. »

_Ah bon ? Il avait juste imaginé ça dans sa tête. D'ailleurs, toutes les têtes étaient tournées vers eux, le professeur toussotant légèrement avant de demander ce qui se passait. Earnos se recroquevilla sur place. Il ne voulait pas se faire disputer par le professeur et ... _

« C'est de ma faute, professeur. J'ai demandé à Earnos de m'expliquer les soustractions. C'est plus simple quand il raconte, lui. Il devrait montrer au tableau et ... »

« Mais chut, tais-toi, je ne veux pas aller au tableau et j'ai pas envie que ... »

« Oh ? C'est vrai cela ? Et bien, Earnos, viens donc expliquer à tes camarades. Toute idée est bonne à prendre, montres-nous donc. »

_Olistar regardait le jeune Aspicot qui se relevait, un peu décontenancé. Il lui chuchota d'y aller franchement et surtout de ne pas avoir peur. Earnos s'exclama :_

« Je … Je n'ai pas peur ! Euh … professeur, je peux prendre la craie ? »

_Le professeur donna le bout de craie à Earnos, celui-ci commençant à expliquer le système de pas qu'il avait fait. Le professeur avait déjà montré au sujet de mettre sur une même ligne les dizaines et les unités mais les « pas » étaient quelque chose d'assez facile à comprendre, et cela pour tout le monde. Lorsqu'il eut terminé, le professeur vient applaudir légèrement._

« C'est en cela que tu fais preuve d'ingéniosité, Earnos. Si tu arrives à résoudre un problème d'une autre façon, toute aussi facile voire plus que celle donnée par le professeur, n'hésite pas à en parler à tes camarades. Tu peux retourner à ta table. »

« Mais professeur, c'est vraiment plus simple ! Ca ressemble à la marelle ! » _s'exclama un élève, signalant le jeu qui consistait à tracer des cases au sol avec des chiffres._

_Et voilà que tous les élèves étaient en train de parler avec le professeur, celui-ci n'étant visiblement plus enclin à continuer son cours mais expliquer la méthode d'Earnos. Le regard du garçon aux cheveux violets fixait l'enfant-Aspicot. Il savait maintenant pourquoi il restait ici, dans le royaume des insectes : Pour Earnos. Cet enfant avait éveillé en lui un intérêt qu'il n'arrivait pas à expliquer. Un intérêt bizarre … peut-être malsain._


	11. Chapitre 11 : Une haine raciale

**Seconde partie : Comprendre les autres**

**Chapitre 11 : Une haine raciale**

« Earnos ? Est-ce que tu as révisé tes cours pour aujourd'hui ? »

« Pourquoi esr-ce que tu me poses la question, Olistar ? Je n'ai pas à t'adresser la parole. »

_Voilà, ce fut dit aussi simplement que ça. Le garçon aux cheveux blonds avait pris la parole, lui répondant de façon assez sèche tandis qu'Olistar restait de marbre, assis devant une table d'école juste à côté de celle d'Earnos. Il reprit calmement :_

« Ce n'était qu'un simple renseignement. Rien de plus, rien de moins. »

« Je m'en contrefiches énormément. Je n'ai pas à te répondre que je saches, normalement hein ? Alors bon, je ne te répondrais pas, c'est aussi simple que ça. »

_Finalement, le Rapion ne fit qu'hausser les épaules en réponse à Earnos. Pourquoi devrait-il chercher à se battre contre lui ? C'était parfaitement inutile, ce n'était pas dans son intention, loin de là. L'enfant se remit correctement au travail alors que le professeur arrivait._

_Quelques heures plus tard, il était possible pour tous de pouvoir se reposer pendant une demie-heure, le temps de pouvoir discuter et manger entre eux. Earnos restait seul dans son coin bien que quelques insectes s'approchaient de lui pour le questionner au sujet du cours. Malgré les apparences et son histoire, il semblait plus qu'apte à comprendre et apprendre._

« Dis, Earnos, tu peux m'expliquer tout cela ? Et ceci aussi ? »

« Hein ? Euh, je veux bien mais je suis pas sûr d'y arriver hein ? »

« Mais je suis sûr que si ! Viens nous expliquer, ça sera plus simple ! Viens manger avec nous, c'est mieux ! Tu seras moins seul ! »

_Il haussa un sourcil. Il n'avait pas décidé d'être seul, c'était juste une habitude. Et puis, même si cela faisait quelques mois, il était … toujours en territoire inconnu. Et cette personne encapuchonnée, il savait parfaitement de qui il s'agissait mais il faisait semblant de ne pas le comprendre et de ne pas le remarquer. Pourquoi chercher des ennuis ? Surtout en plein château. Il n'y avait bien qu'envers Olistar qu'il montrait une vraie animosité._

« Je me demande ce que je lui ait fait pour mériter cela. »

_Encore qu'il connaissait la réponse. Elle n'était pas difficile à deviner : il était un Rapion, Earnos était un Aspicot. A partir de là, il ne se faisait aucune illusion sur le devenir de leur relation. Même s'il n'en connaissait pas l'origine, il était au courant de la haine viscérale des Aspicots envers les Rapions et inversement._

« Il faudra que je me renseigne à ce sujet. Je ne pense pas que cela soit mauvais. »

_Mais pour l'heure, il devait plutôt envisager de retourner en cours s'il ne voulait pas avoir de problèmes avec le professeur. Ces nombreux retards n'étaient guère appréciés._

« Earnos ? Pouvons-nous parler tous les deux maintenant que les cours sont terminés ? J'ai à converser avec toi et j'aimerais que tu acceptes. »

« Tu peux continuer à aimer et à espérer. Je suis occupé, je dois retourner chez moi. »

_Et voilà, aucune conversation, ni rien. Pourtant, même si l'enfant aux cheveux blonds le détestait, il ne faisait plus aucun geste belliqueux. L'animosité était là, présente, toujours très présente mais en même temps, il n'y avait que ça._

_Aucune agression verbale, aucune agression physique, rien de tout cela. C'était surprenant, très surprenant, mais non pas forcément désobligeant, loin de là. Soit, puisqu'il en était ainsi, il valait mieux continuer à lui répondre, non ?_

« Comme tu le désires, je voulais que l'on discute, toi et moi. »

« Et je ne le veux pas, comme ça, nous sommes encore en désaccord. C'est tout. »

« Soit. Maintenant que j'ai ta réponse, je reviendrais te questionner à ce sujet la prochaine fois que tu repasseras en cours. Au revoir, Earnos. »

_L'enfant-Aspicot fit une mimique de dégoût avant de s'éloigner de la place, hochant la tête en direction de la personne recouverte par le tissu. D'ailleurs, si lui-même le savait, comment cela se faisait que personne d'autre ne le sache ? Bon, Olistar, il s'en doutait qu'il devait être au courant mais les autres élèves ? Ils donnaient l'impression de ne pas le savoir._

« Où est-ce qu'il part ? Ce n'est pas le chemin de la maison. »

_Des fois, il lui arrivait de vouloir suivre Earnos et de voir où il se rendait. Mais cette fois-ci, c'était étrange, il ne partait pas vers le quartier de ses parents mais … Hein ? Ce n'était pas plutôt le quartier des Munjas ? Mais c'était dangereux._

« Il donne l'impression de connaître le chemin, ce n'est pas la première fois qu'il vient. »

_C'était pour cela qu'il devait alors le suivre, par mesure de précaution. C'était la meilleure chose à accomplir, s'il y a un problème, il peut venir l'aider. Mais voilà, est-ce qu'il a vraiment des problèmes ou non ? Car il n'en a pas l'impression._

_Une heure plus tard, il le voit sortir d'une maisonnée, le visage souriant et un peu rouge. Hum ? Ça n'a pas l'air dangereux, pas du tout. Peut-être qu'il s'est fait des illusions à ce sujet ? Ça ne serait pas étonnant en soi._

« Je ferais mieux de ne pas m'intéresser à ça. Cela concerne sa vie privée … même si être en contact avec un Munja est assez dangereux. »

_Mais il n'est pas convaincu que l'enfant soit en danger. En fait, c'est plutôt le contraire. Est-ce que Earnos n'est pas plutôt en sécurité ? Les Munjas se désintéressent de lui ou presque. Mais hmmm … il doit plutôt faire attention à lui-même. _

« Je vais rentrer, cela sera plus rassurant pour moi. »

_Surtout que dans un endroit qu'il ne connaissait à peine, il ne savait guère comment les Munja pouvaient réagir en sa présence. Par mesure de précaution, il valait alors mieux ne rien faire et s'éloigner, oui._

_Une demie-heure plus tard, il avait accéléré le pas sans se retourner. Non pas qu'il tremblait, non pas qu'il était inquiet, non pas qu'il répétait ces mêmes pensées pendant toute la durée du trajet mais … c'était une simple mesure de précaution, oui._

_Mesure de précaution .Les Munjas. Il devait trouver un moyen de les étudier, ça serait mieux pour lui. Pour pouvoir réagir en conséquence. Il n'y avait que peu de chances que les parents d'Earnos ne sachent pas au sujet des Munjas mais pourquoi ?_

« Je ne suis pas le mieux placé pour lui donner des conseils. »

_Surtout que l'enfant ne l'écouterait pas donc bon … C'était particulièrement inutile. Couché sur son lit de la chambre qui lui était réservée dans le château, il étudia le plafond pendant de longues minutes, réfléchissant à ce qu'il allait devoir faire par rapport à Earnos._

« Humpf, la prochaine fois qu'il ira, je verrais avec qui il communique. »

_Le mieux à faire. Mais voilà, Earnos n'y allait que rarement. S'il devait envisager de le suivre tous les jours, l'enfant-Aspicot allait se poser des questions. Alors ? Comment faire exactement ? Comment savoir quand il y allait ?_

« Je ne vais pas lui poser la question. Cela serait particulièrement simplet de ma part. »

_En même temps, pourquoi portait-il un intérêt particulier à Earnos ? Peut-être parce que pour un Aspicot, il avait montré de grandes qualités ? Peut-être à cause de sa relation avec la princesse ? Pour être sûr qu'elle soit en sécurité ensuite ?_

_Des raisons, il en avait beaucoup, vraiment beaucoup mais est-ce qu'elles étaient toutes convenables ? Satisfaisantes ? Non, c'était assez puéril de sa part, vraiment. Mais bon, peut-être avait-il le droit de se comporter comme un enfant des fois ?_

_Est-ce qu'il pouvait se décider de réagir de la sorte ? Il se redressa, venant se regarder devant le petit miroir posé sur une table. Oui, ses cheveux violets, son regard améthyste, sa tenue un peu négligée de Rapion.  
><em>

« Je ne suis moi-même pas vraiment très présentable en un sens. Je n'ai aucune leçon à donner à Earnos de ce côté. Bon … Je jugerais d'après ses réactions, cela sera beaucoup plus simple pour trouver quand il ira voir ces Munjas. »

_Mais pendant ce temps, il se renseignera Oui, il se renseignera sur les Munjas pour savoir ce qu'ils sont exactement mais surtout ceux qui se trouvent dans le royaume des insectes. Car oui, il existait quelques tribus hors du royaume des insectes._

_Mais autant dire que celles-ci étaient introuvables ou presque. Les Munja s étaient des insectes mystérieux, aux pouvoirs des plus surprenants … et surtout des plus inquiétants. Même lui n'oserait pas s'aventurer près d'eux sans aucune précaution auparavant._

« Je verrais demain … oui. »

_Il avait finit par trouver le sommeil après toutes ces réflexions. Le lendemain, il était retourné en cours, assis à côté de la princesse encapuchonnée. Celle-ci lui demanda :_

« Tu as une petite mine, Olistar. Tu as pas réussi à bien dormir cette nuit ? »

« Disons que j'étais perdu dans mes pensées. Je réfléchissais par rappot ... »

« A Earnos, hein ? Comme moi. Il est vraiment super … enfin, je trouve. »

_Voilà que la princesse s'était mise à compliment le jeune garçon Aspicot. Alors qu'auparavant, elle n'aurait même pas chercher à en savoir plus à son sujet. Vraiment, les mois et les différents événements avaient réussi à changer sa perception de tout cela mais … il restait malheureusement le fait qu'Earnos ne lui pardonnait pas._

« Mais voilà, j'ose pas lui dire qui je suis car sinon, il me reparlera plus … et pas envie de ça, Olistar. Dis, tu sais pourquoi il ne veut pas ? »

« Pas le moins du monde. Attention, les cours vont bientôt commencer. »

_Et voilà comment il arrivait à détourner le sujet. Aussitôt, la princesse se concentra sur le professeur qui arriva, celui-ci leur demandant de sortir leurs affaires. Terria poussa un profond soupir, regardant la place vide à côté d'elle. Olistar fit semblant de l'ignorer._


	12. Chapitre 12 : Nullement apprécié

**Chapitre 12 : Nullement apprécié**

« Je dois m'en aller dès maintenant. Bonne journée. »

_Hmm ? Dès maintenant ? Il avait fallût un bon mois pour qu'Earnos prononce ces paroles qui étaient loin d'être anodines. Qu'est-ce que cela voulait dire exactement ? Tout simplement qu'il comptait aller voir le quartier des Munjas._

_Sauf que cette fois-ci, il était prêt. Il avait décidé de tout faire pour être sûr de ne rien manquer, loin de là. Humpf ! C'était étrange, vraiment très étrange que de vouloir suivre un garçon-Aspicot mais en même temps, c'était bien ce qu'il s'était promis non ? Avec la vélocité qui le caractérisait tant, il finit par retrouver la trace du garçon-Aspicot, qui prenait bien le chemin du quartier des Munjas. Comme la dernière fois, il disparut dans un bâtiment._

_Cette fois-ci, hors de question de ne rien faire ! Il se rapprocha du bâtiment, y jetant un œil. Oui, bien entendu, il y avait des fenêtres. C'était la logique même. Il n'appréciait guère de faire cela mais il pénétra dans une chambre … de femme ? Hein ? Une chambre de femme-Munja ? D'après ce qu'il pouvait voir ? Et il entendait aussi des paroles ?_

« Alors, comme cela, Earnos, tu as fait tout ça aujourd'hui en cours ? Surprenant. »

« Baaaaaaah … Euh … Oui, madame Douély. Mais bon, c'est pas forcément simple aussi hein ? Faut pas se mentir ! Si c'était si facile, je serais pas là ! »

« Et c'est pour cela que je te donne encore des cours malgré que … hum … tu sois maintenant dans une école spéciale du château. Mais bon, cela ne te dérange pas trop non ? »

« Non non ! Pas du tout ! Je suis toujours content de te voir ! »

« Tant mieux car tu sais parfaitement que c'est réciproque, petit Aspicot ! »

_Tant de mièvreries. Il voyait les deux personnes qui lui tournaient le dos. Earnos était sur les genoux d'une personne encapuchonnée. D'après le ton de le voix et la chambre, aucun doute sur le fait qu'il s'agissait d'une femme. Celle-ci reprenait la parole, disant :_

« Alors bon, que veux-tu que l'on fasses, toi et moi, Earnos, aujourd'hui ? Encore des cours ? Tu as peut-être une autre idée en tête non ? A toi de décider pour aujourd'hui ! »

« Beeeeeen ! Encore des cours ! Encore ! J'aime bien ça, ça ne me dérange pas du tout en fait, Douély ! Je préfère apprendre encore ! »

« Pour impressionner tes camarades, n'est-ce pas ? D'ailleurs, les nobles sont-ils toujours aussi … prétentieux, Earnos ? Ils ne te dérangent pas ? »

« Ben en fait, pas vraiment, c'est même le contraire ! Ils aiment bien passer du temps avec moi, je comprends pas vraiment pourquoi, je dois avouer. Tu as une explication, dis ? »

« Hmm, sûrement car tu es le plus mignon des garçons-Aspicot que je connaisses. »

« C'est vraiment … perturbant. Je crois qu'il va falloir que je prévienne ses parents. »

_Mais pour l'instant, il valait mieux observer tout cela. Pendant plusieurs heures, l'enfant restait sur les jambes de cette étrange femme-Munja. D'après les rumeurs, les Munja étaient des êtres plutôt problématiques, causant de nombreux ennuis. Ici, c'était tout le contraire, chaleureuse, amicale, tendre avec un enfant, est-ce qu'Earnos avait ce pouvoir ?_

« Bon ! Earnos, il se fait tard, il va être l'heure pour toi de partir ! »

« Mais euh … tu ne voudrais pas que je parte hein ? N'est-ce pas ? »

« Tu sais parfaitement que non, petite fripouille. Tu es en train de jouer avec moi, vilain petit garçon ! Mais oui, il faut que tu t'en ailles. Par contre, continues de te méfier de ce garçon Rapion, d'accord ? Ne lui fait pas vraiment confiance. »

« Comme tu le voudras, Douély ! Mais moi non plus … et tu sais pourquoi. »

« Oui, oui, mais ce n'est pas uniquement pour cela, hein ? Tu t'en doutes ? N'est-ce pas ? »

« Oui bien sûr mais euh … enfin, t'en fais pas, promis, je serais prudent ! »

_Il vint lui dire cela avec un petit sourire aux lèvres alors qu'elle venait le serrer plus fortement dans ses bras. L'enfant-Aspicot sembla ravi de tout cela, rigolant légèrement à l'enlacement tandis qu'Olistar quittait cet endroit par l'endroit d'où il provenait._

« Cette femme-Munja … lui met de curieuses idées en tête. Je me demande ce qu'elle fabrique. J'espère pour Earnos que ce n'est pas très dangereux. »

_Et voilà, il avait quitté cet endroit pour retourner au château. Ce qui allait se passer ne le concernait plus maintenant. Mais dès l'instant où il posa un pied dans celui-ci, une voix se fit entendre, agressive bien que juvénile :_

« HEY ! Olistar ! Qu'est-ce que tu faisais dehors à cette heure-ci ? »

« Cela ne te concerne pas. Cela relève du domaine du privé. »

_Voilà à qui il s'adressait : Un garçon qui devait être à peine moins âgé que lui mais habillé de vert comme ses cheveux assez aplatis. Ses yeux rouges le fixaient avec colère et dégoût ainsi que beaucoup de haine avant de dire :_

« Cela me concerne car il en va de la sécurité de la princesse Terria. »

« La princesse Terria est en sécurité alors pourquoi s'évertuer à chercher querelle ? Qu'est-ce que tu y gagnerais à me provoquer ? »

« Simplement que tu fasses ne serait-ce qu'un faux pas envers la monarchie et je te jetterais dehors. On ne veut pas d'êtres comme toi par ici. »

« Tu ne veux pas, voilà la nuance et la différence … Holikan. Maintenant que c'est fait, je vais plutôt aller me reposer, il se fait tard et je commence à être fatigué par toute cette histoire. Bonne soirée à toi, nous nous reverrons sûrement demain. »

« HEY ! J'ai pas fini de te parler, tu as compris ? »

_Aucune réponse de la part d'Olistar, celui-ci avait déjà disparu du champ de vision d'Holikan, le laissant alors seul. Celui-ci émit un grognement de mécontentement. Il n'aimait guère qu'on le prenne pour un imbécile, loin de là._

« Je te le ferais payer … et salement, tu verras demain. »

_Mais pour l'heure, il allait voir les gardes pour leur demander s'ils savaient où était passé Olistar ces dernières. Lorsqu'il se présenta en face d'eux, malgré le fait qu'il n'était qu'un enfant, ils firent le salut militaire. Holikan dit d'une voix lente :_

« Qu'est-ce que le garçon Rapion a fait dernièement ? Avez vous une idée de l'endroit où il a pût se rendre ? Quelqu'un l'a t-il observé ? »

« Nullement, Holikan. Nous ne l'interrogeons jamais. Cela ne regarde que lui et la reine Seiry a été formelle à ce sujet : nous ne devons pas lui chercher querelle. »

« Tu devrais donc faire attention à ce sujet. Si tu ne veux pas avoir trop d'ennuis. »

« Je m'en contrefiches de tout ça ! Mais sinon, rien d'autre à savoir à son sujet ? Y a bien un truc qui a dût vous marquer non ? Il part des fois ! »

« Ah ! Il est parti après le jeune garçon-Aspicot qui vient parfois au château pour des cours. Mais à part ça, rien de spécial, non. »

« Le jeune garçon-Aspicot ? J'ai remarqué que la princesse parlait souvent avec lui. Merci, j'ai tout ce qu'il fallait. Je me retire dès maintenant. »

_Le garçon-Yanma salua les gardes avant de s'éloigner. Les deux soldats se regardèrent avant de se concerter entre eux, le premier disant au second :_

« Future graine de chevalier ce petit Yanma. Si on m'avait dit ça dans le passé. »

« Hey ! Ne parle pas trop haut, il risquerait de t'entendre, tu sais bien qu'il est assez têtu comme une mule non ? Enfin, ce n'est pas un mauvais garçon, loin de là. »

« C'est la fierté du roi. Il faut dire qu'un jeune Yanma si prometteur, ça ne peut qu'éveiller l'intérêt de notre bon monarque. »

« Et puis, n'oublie pas aussi que c'est le futur fiancé de la princesse Terria. Et oui, rien que ça. Ah … Il y en a qui ont de la chance. Si jeune et déjà promis à un destin si grand. »

« Hey, sois pas jaloux d'un enfant, être soldat du roi, c'est déjà un sacré bon poste ! »

_Vrai qu'il n'avait pas à se plaindre de sa position, hahaha ! Le soldat émit un petit rire, rapidement accompagné par celui de son camarade. Ils avaient plutôt la belle vie à l'heure actuelle. Mais ce petit soldat miniatue était vraiment remarquable … quant au garçon-Rapion, il l'était tout autant malgré la haine de certains insectes envers lui._

« Il faut que je me renseigne absolument sur les Munja. »

_C'était la seule remarque qu'il s'était fait au moment où il avait décidé de se coucher sur son lit. Il l'avait décidé, il en était certain. Mais maintenant, c'était peut-être un domaine très dangereux dans lequel il allait s'enfoncer. S'il ne faisait guère attention, il risquait d'avoir de sérieux ennuis … et cela, il ne pouvait pas réellement se le permettre._

« Trop dangereux, très dangereux … mais bon, cela pourrait être intéressant. »

_Intéressant, voilà le terme auquel il pensait quand il réfléchissait à cette histoire. C'était tout simplement n'importe quoi. Mais peut-être que cela serait une nouvelle motivation ? Lui qui n'avait pas vraiment de but personnel à l'heure actuelle ?_

« Peut-être est-ce une bonne chose dans le fond ? »

_Car cela faisait maintenant plusieurs mois, peut-être une année qu'il connaissait Earnos. Oh bien entendu, ils n'étaient pas amis, c'était tout le contraire en vue de la haine viscérale que lui portait le jeune garçon aux cheveux blonds mais … pourquoi pas ?_

« Au moins … ah … pour quelle raison cela me préoccupe tant ? »

A_ucune explication raisonnable. Rien de concret dans ses pensées ne lui permettait de comprendre son propre raisonnement. Il était étrange depuis ce jour où un simple garçon-Aspicot avait osé lui tenir tête. Mais ce sentiment n'était pas mauvais._


	13. Chapitre 13 : L'écouter

**Chapitre 13 : L'écouter**

« Comment ça, le jeune Aspicot est toujours en train de traîner autour d'Olistar ? »

« Non, c'est l'inverse. Même s'il se montre discret, on a remarqué qu'Olistar le surveille souvent. On ne sait pas pourquoi et il ne faut pas espérer lui demander pourquoi. »

« Merci de me l'avoir signalé, je vais aller voir avec ce jeune garçon Aspicot. C'est comment son nom ? Il est dans la même classe que la princesse non ? »

« C'est elle-même ainsi que la reine qui l'ont invité à venir suivre des cours et vous voulez savoir ? Il paraitrait qu'il est très obéissant et réceptif. Au final, ce fût une sacrée bonne surprise, il paraîtrait. Comme quoi, on juge trop souvent les autres sans raison ! »

« Ah bon ? Il est doué pour l'école ? Un garçon-aspicot provenant du peuple ? »

« Oui, c'est surprenant mais le professeur ne tarie pas d'éloge à son sujet. »

_Peut-être est-ce pour cela que le garçon-Rapion s'intéressait à lui. Hum … L'enfant-Yanma sembla songeur avant de remercier les gardes, s'éloignant d'eux. Bon, alors, où est-ce que le garçon-Aspicot se trouvait ? Ah oui, là._

« Heureusement qu'aujourd'hui est le jour où il a cours. Bon ! HEY ! »

_Il s'écria, venant se rapprocher d'Earnos qui le regarda avec méfiance. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il voyait Holikan. Il connaissait aussi son nom mais surtout, il savait qu'il traînait autour de la princesse Terria. C'était un peu son gardien personnel._

« Oui ? Est-ce qu'il y a un problème, messire Olistar ? »

_Ne pas manquer de courtoisie. Malgré qu'il avait à peine une année de plus que lui, il ne fallait pas oublier leurs différences. Cet enfant était une personne très importante dans le château de la famille royale. C'est pourquoi il lui parlait de la sorte._

« Non non ! Pas du tout ! Rien envers toi ! De plus, c'est tout le contraire ! On dit que du bien de toi d'après les rumeurs ! Toutes mes félicitations ! Les cours dans le château sont plus difficiles que ceux d'une classe normale. »

« Euh … Merci beaucoup. C'est très sympathique de votre part. Qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour vous alors ? Si vous voulez bien m'expliquer, je peux vous aider. »

« Oh … Directement. Ca serait par rapport au garçon-Rapion qui est dans ta classe. Tu dois le connaître. Il porte le nom d'Olistar, n'est-ce pas ? »

« C'est le cas mais je ne le connais pas vraiment. Je ne suis pas vraiment ami avec tout le monde là-bas. Je ne suis pas sûr que je sois le mieux placé pour ça. »

« Mais non, mais non, il ne faut pas dire cela. Je voudrais surtout te mettre en garde contre lui. Etant un Rapion, il est naturellement un ennemi du royaume des insectes. Même s'il ne le montre pas encore, malgré son apparence, il est un futur criminel. Fais attention à toi ! »

« Merci pour m'avoir prévenu. Je ferais alors attention à moi. »

« Bien, je dois retourner m'entraîner avec les autres soldats. Bonne journée ! »

_Le garçon-Yanma sembla satisfait de ce qu'il venait d'accomplir. S'il avait réussi à mettre en garde cet … Earnos par rapport à Olistar, c'était parfait ! Cela montrait alors qu'il pouvait espérer que tout se passe bien dans le futur ! Hahaha !_

« Sinon, tu peux aussi sortir de ta cachette. »

_Earnos avait dit cela avec nonchalance tandis qu'une ombre aux cheveux violets se présentait à lui, dans son dos. Le garçon-Aspicot se retourna, le fixant d'un air morne avec ses yeux rubis, prenant une profonde respiration :_

« Je ne sais pas à quoi vous jouez tous les deux mais bon … surtout toi. Pourquoi est-ce que tu me suis à chaque fois que je me déplace ? »

« Depuis quand est-ce que tu es au courant ? » _demanda calmement Olistar._

« Depuis déjà quelques semaines. Tu sais, les Munjas te repèrent assez facilement, malgré que tu sois discret ou non hein ? Bon … Alors, qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? Pourquoi est-ce que le chevalier personnel de la princesse m'a dit ça à ton sujet ? Est-ce que je dois te considérer comme un ennemi du royaume ou non ? Et surtout, pourquoi tu me suis ? »

« Par intérêt. Comment est-ce que un garçon-Aspicot peut être aussi intéressant. Voilà tout. Est-ce une mauvaise chose que d'éveiller ma curiosité ? »

« Je n'ai pas dit ça … même si quand tu parles comme ça, ça fait un peu peur. Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait pour mériter un tel traitement de faveur ? Et puis bon, tu n'as pas à la princesse à surveiller ? Elle n'est pas franchement discrète sous sa capuche. »

« Là aussi, tu as vite deviné de qui il s'agissait. Tu ne vois donc pas pourquoi j'en veux savoir plus à ton sujet ? C'est pourtant très simple non ? »

« Non, je ne vois pas pourquoi tu me colles autant à la peau. Des garçons-Aspicot, il y en a des milliers. Pareil si tu penses qu'il y en a qui sont chevaliers. »

« Qui connaissent la princesse personnellement et depuis des années ? »

« Qu'est-ce que … tu racontes là ? Comment est-ce que tu sais ça, toi ? »

« Tout simplement pour la raison que tu as évoquée, non ? » _dit calmement l'être en face d'Earnos._ « Car je t'ai observé. Et comme tu parles parfois un peu seul … tu oublies que tu ne l'es pas forcément. Même si je ne connais pas les détails, je dois avouer. »

« Des détails qui ne te concernent pas. Et tu ne m'as pas expliquer ce que te vaut le chevalier Holikan. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il a dit cela à ton sujet ? »

« Car il ne m'apprécie pas ? Et parce que les Rapions n'ont pas une bonne réputation. »

« Ah ? Rien que pour ça ? Bof, si ce n'est que ça ... »

« Mais toi, pourquoi est-ce que tu as finalement accepté de me parler ? Qu'est-ce qui t'a poussé à refuser ce qu'il t'a dit ? Même si ce n'est pas ouvertement ? »

« Le questionnement. Tu n'as rien fait de mal à mes yeux … du moins … pas envers le royaume des insectes. Je ne vois pas pourquoi je devrais écouter les dires d'autrui. Je préfère penser par moi-même par rapport à tout ça. »

« Et tu te demandes encore pourquoi je suis intéressé pour en savoir plus à ton sujet ? Tu viens de le découvrir par toi-même, Earnos. »

« Hmm ? Car je préfère savoir par moi-même, c'est ça ? C'est étrange comme réflexion, très étrange … mais bon, maintenant que c'est fait ... »

« Est-ce que tu comptes partir sans chercher à converser avec moi ? »

« Je ne vois pas pourquoi je continuerais cela. Mais bon, maintenant, je sens que je vais devoir souvent parler avec toi … si le chevalier Holikan continue de vouloir m'en empêcher. Je ne veux pas me le mettre à dos, si c'est cela que tu veux apprendre. »

« Cela me suffit amplment de le connaître. Mais bon, nous nous reverrons alors. Nous avons beaucoup à raconter, toi et moi. Que cela soit par rapport aux cours mais aussi au reste. Bonne journée à toi, Earnos. Fais attention sur le chemin, je ne serais pas derrière toi. »

« Bla bla bla … Est-ce que c'est de l'humour ? »

« Je ne fais jamais d'humour, Earnos. » _répondit calmement Olistar alors qu'Earnos haussait un sourcil. Alors pourquoi est-ce qu'il avait le sourire aux lèvres ?_

_Le sourire disparut presque aussitôt pour laisser place à un masque d'indifférence. Ah oui, ça semblait déjà plus convenable et logique à ce qu'était cet enfant-Rapion. Bon, si ce n'était que ça … Pfiou ! Ce n'était pas bien grave._

« Je m'en vais donc. Bonne journée aussi à toi … Olistar. »

« Tu ne manques pas de politesse à mon encontre. Tu es … vraiment … remarquable. »

« Arrête avec tous les compliments, que tu les penses ou non, c'est assez agaçant en soi. »

_Pour toute réponse, Olistar fit demi-tour, partant de son côté tandis qu'Earnos prenait une profonde respiration. Ce garçon allait tout simplement le rendre fou. Il ne savait pas à quel jeu il jouait mais il allait bien finir par le découvrir. A ce moment-là, il verrait quoi en faire mais pour le moment, le plus important était de retourner voir la Munja._

« C'est bien elle qui m'a prévenu au sujet d'Olistar. Sans ça ... »

_Sans ça, il ne l'aurait jamais découvert. Cet enfant pouvait être un véritable fléau s'il le désirait … mais il sentait que ça ne sera jamais le cas. Il ne cherchait guère le mal en ce lieu._

_Olistar s'était mis assis sur un banc, isolé du reste alors qu'il regardait droit devant lui. C'était donc ça, n'est-ce pas ? Earnos avait réussi à passer outre les paroles d'Holikan pour pouvoir juger par lui-même. Non en fait, il devait remercier Holikan pour avoir chercher le dialogue avec Earnos._

« Sans lui, il n'aurait jamais voulu communiquer avec moi. »

_Et pourtant, cela devait faire bien déjà quelques mois que l'enfant-Aspicot était dans les environs. Mais voilà, ça ne changeait guère réellement leur relation qui était basée uniquement sur la méfiance du côté d'Earnos. Bête, c'était tellement bête en un sens et en même temps, c'était ce qu'il avait désiré non ?_

« Dans le fond, je ne peux m'en vouloir qu'à moi-même. Tout cela a très mal commencé et Earnos a la rancune assez tenace. Je ne crois pas qu'il me pardonnera un jour. »

_Tout cela à cause d'une foreuse. D'ailleurs, il en avait une nouvelle. Ses parents le lui en avaient offert une nouvelle, presque aussi « belle » que celle que la princesse voulait lui offrir. Il n'avait pas cherché à savoir d'où venait cette foreuse mais normalement, les parents d'Earnos n'étaient pas capables de s'en payer une._

_Il y avait une relation autre que celle d'Earnos avec la princesse Terria mais il n'arrivait pas encore à deviner quoi. Il allait devoir étudier cela. Etudier les parents d'Earnos ? Si ce dernier l'apprenait, autant dire qu'il allait avoir de sérieux ennuis. Plutôt se concenter de pouvoir discuter avec lui pour le moment. Il verra tout cela plus tard._


	14. Chapitre 14 : Peu de paroles

**Chapitre 14 : Peu de paroles**

« Earnos ? Est-ce que nous pouvons parler tous les deux ou non ? »

« Ou non, voilà ma réponse. Est-ce que cela te convient ? »_ dit-il d'une voix lente alors qu'Olistar haussait les épaules, visiblement peu amusé par tout ça._

« J'aimerai juste pouvoir discuter avec toi, rien de plus, rien de moins. »

« Tu viendras quand même m'embêter donc bon … autant continuer à parler chacun. »

_L'enfant aux cheveux violets s'empêcha de sourire tandis qu'Earnos commençait déjà à se mouvoir pour s'éloigner des autres. Il finit par trouver un coin dans le jardin, venant s'asseoir sur un banc tout en regardant Olistar._

« Bon, qu'est-ce que tu veux exactement, Olistar ? Si c'est pour parler d'Holikan, je tiens à te dire qu'il m'adresse rarement la parole, seulement pour savoir ce que tu fais, rien de plus. »

« Et qu'est-ce que tu lui as dit exactement alors ? Je peux savoir ? »

« Rien de spécial, cela ne le concerne pas, cela ne te concerne pas. Faites votre vie chacun de votre côté mais laissez-moi tranquille, je ne veux pas être plongé dans vos embrouilles. »

« Je ne pense pas que nous puisions dire que je cherche les embrouilles, loin de là. Néanmoins, ce garçon-Yanma fait tout pour me compromettre. »

« Je m'en contrefiche. Si ce n'est que pour cela que tu viens me parler, je peux partir aussitôt, j'ai beaucoup mieux à faire de mes journées, Olistar. »

« Ce n'est pas de ça … dont je veux parler … mais de quelque chose qui m'intrigue depuis maintenant plusieurs mois. Il s'agit de toi et de la princesse Terria. »

_Hein ? L'enfant-Aspicot regarda Olistar en clignant des yeux. Qu'est-ce qu'il voulait encore savoir à ce sujet ? C'était encore une histoire qui ne le concernait pas. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il s'en mêlerait ? Il marmonna :_

« Arrête de fouiner là où tu ne devrais pas, c'est compris ? »

« Je suis chargé de protéger la princesse Terria. Il est normal que je me renseigne sur comment un jeune garçon-Aspicot a put rencontrer la princesse Terria … voire même la reine Seiry puisqu'il semblerait que cela soit le cas. »

« Cela ne te regarde pas ! Tu n'as pas à savoir ce genre de choses ! Mêles-toi de ce qui te regarde, Olistar ! Rien de plus ! Sinon, je devrais te frapper ! »

« Si je te laisse me frapper, est-ce que tu me donneras les réponses à mes questions ? »

« Ca ne changera rien. Tu es du côté de la princesse Terria, je n'ai pas à te dire car tu risquerais de lui répéter cela. Et puis quoi encore ? Pourquoi est-ce que je devrais t'en parler ? Je n'ai aucune bonne raison de t'expliquer mon histoire avec elle, voilà tout ! »

« Tout simplement pour me permettre de savoir ce qu'il faut faire et comment réagir. Je veux juste apprendre quelques points, peut-être pas toute l'histoire. »

« Mais je n'ai rien à te dire à ce sujet ! C'est pas difficile à comprendre ! Rien du tout ! »

« Est-ce que toi … et la princesse Terria, vous vous détestiez dans le passé ? »

_Il cligna des yeux une nouvelle fois, étonné par la question d'Olistar. Lui ? Détester la princesse Terria ? C'est vrai qu'avec ses réactions, il doit donner cette impression mais …_

« Ce n'est pas du tout ça, tu t'imagines des choses, voilà tout. Je ne la déteste pas. C'est tout le contraire mais elle fait tout pour que je la déteste. »

« Je ne pense pas que ça soit son but réel, tu dois le savoir aussi bien que moi à ce sujet, n'est-ce pas ? Alors pourquoi continuer cela ? Pourquoi ? »

« Car elle a tout oublié, voilà. Si encore, c'était à dessein mais non, elle a juste tout oublié comme si ce n'était que du passé. Et ça, je ne pardonne pas . »

« Tout oublié ? Mais par rapport à quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle aurait oublié qui te mette autant en colère ? Comment est-ce que vous vous êtes rencontrés ? Pourquoi est-ce si important à tes yeux ? Tu en sais tellement à ce sujet. »

« Je n'ai pas à te parler, je ne te parlerai pas, ça ne te concerne pas, ça ne te regarde pas, arrête de me coller, tu commences à m'énerver, Olistar. »

« Je veux connaître toute l'histoire, c'est aussi simple que ça, Earnos. Est-ce que tu lui en veux de vouloir t'offrir cette foreuse ? Même si cela commence à dater. »

« Qu'est-ce que tu ne comprends pas ? Qu'est-ce qui cloche avec toi ? Ce n'est pas le cadeau le problème, c'est la personne qui le donne ! Si elle savait pourquoi je lui en veux, si elle savait pourquoi je ne veux pas de ce cadeau ! Si elle savait tout cela, il n'y aurait aucun problème, je le prendrais sans aucun souci mais non ! Elle ne se rend compte de rien ! »

« Et tu préfères continuer de lui en vouloir sans chercher à lui expliquer tout cela ? Sans chercher à lui rappeler sa promesse ? C'est bien cela ? Ce n'est pas un peu puéril ? »

« Je ne suis qu'un garçon-Aspicot du peuple. Les reines Apireine sont le symbole même de la monarchie dans notre royaume des insectes. Elles représentent le lien entre la royauté et son peuple. Si une future souveraine est incapable de se souvenri d'une simple promesse faite avec l'un de ces sujets, elle n'en vaudra pas la peine. »

« Je …. Hum, tu es sûr de n'être qu'un enfant, Earnos ? »

_Le garçon aux cheveux blonds haussa les épaules comme pour montrer qu'il s'en fichait particulièrement de toute cette histoire. Oui, il n'était qu'un enfant. Mais être un enfant n'empêchait pas d'avoir des responsabilités, chose que la princesse oubliait._

« Est-ce que tu … en veux à la princesse d'être aussi désinvolte ? »

« Ca veut dire quoi ce mot ? Je le connais pas du tout, moi. »

« Tête en l'air. Elle ne prend pas la vie au sérieux mais il y a une chose que tu sembles oublier, Earnos. Elle n'a même pas dix ans. »

« Moi non plus, ce n'est pas une excuse, encore moins lorsque l'on est la princesse du royaume. Voilà tout simplement. Toi aussi, tu es très sérieux. »

« Certaines personnes supportent moins la pression que nous. La princesse a toujours eut une vie rêvée ou presque, cela ne veut pas dire qu'elle ne pense pas à son titre. »

« Je m'en doute mais ça ne changera rien. Je ne veux pas de son cadeau tant qu'elle n'a aucun idée de ce pourquoi je ne veux pas lui adresser la parole, c'est aussi simple que ça. Et avant même que tu dises quelque chose, je sais parfaitement que c'est elle dans le classe. »

« Alors pourquoi ne pas le lui dire ? Car tu lui parles normalement là-bas. Ce qui peut paraître étrange en vue de ta colère envers elle non ? Tu ne trouves pas cela étonnant ? »

« A quoi cela me servirait de dire aux autres qu'il s'agit de la princesse ? Lui pourrir la vie ? L'empêcher alors d'aller à l'école avec d'autres élèves ? Car ils seront tous au courant ? »

« Pourquoi pas ? Tu penses que si tu parlais, ça emmènerait à tout cela ? »

« J'en suis même sûr et certain mais je ne le ferais pas. Mon but n'est pas de la faire souffrir pour le plaisir. Pas de la faire souffrir tout court. »

_Olistar poussa finalement un profond soupir. Il n'en avait guère réellement appris par rapport à toute cette histoire mais cela lui suffisait amplement. Car il ne nécessitait pas des réponses pour tout et rien, loin de là._

« J'ai eut ce que je désirais, Earnos. Tu n'as pas besoin d'en dire plus. Dans le fond, je sais juste maintenant que tu aimerais détester la princesse mais que tu n'y arriveras pas. »

« Je préfère m'en aller. Mes parents m'attendent à la maison. Passe une bonne journée même si je ne devrais pas te le souhaiter vu que tu adores fouiner. »

« Parce que j'adore fouiner, je n'ai pas le droit d'avoir une bonne journée ? C'est étrange comme conception dans tes phrases, tu ne crois pas ? »

_Pour toute réponse, Earnos n'en donna guère à l'autre enfant, s'éloignant de lui sans plus chercher à communiquer avec l'enfant aux cheveux violets. Celui-ci fit craquer son cou, faisant ensuite un geste de la main tout en disant :_

« Bonne route à toi, je ne pense pas que j'ai à t'accompagner non ? »

« Il n'est pas question de m'accompagner ou autre. Ne t'avise pas de me suivre, c'est aussi simple que ça. J'en ait assez de savoir que tu es dans mon dos. »

« Rien que cela ? Enfin bon, nous nous reverrons bien assez tôt, je dirais. »

_Hein ? Qu'est-ce qu'il voulait dire par là ? Il l'avait déjà assez vu à ses yeux. Il ne voulait pas qu'il reste dans les environs non plus. Earnos quitta le château, jetant parfois quelques regards derrière lui bien que le Rapion ne le suivait pas. Celui-ci avait décidé de faire quelques pas jusqu'à ce qu'une petite demoiselle encapuchonnée ne s'approche de lui._

« Coucou Olistar. Dis, tu parles de plus en plus à Earnos ! Il te dit des choses sur moi ? Dis dis ? Tu veux bien me les dire ? »

« Je voudrais bien mais j'en suis tout simplement incapable. C'est impossible malheureusement, cela ne serait pas une bonne chose de ma part. »

« Pourquoi ça ? Dis moi pourquoi s'il te plaît ! J'ai toujours peur qu'Earnos apprenne que je sois la princesse à l'école ! Et s'il le savait ? »

« Qu'est-ce qui se passerait selon vous ? Est-ce que vous iriez chercher à réparer la situation ou autre ? Réfléchissez à chacun de vos actes et paroles. Mais ne vous en faites pas, je pense que vous allez pouvoir vous revoir en face à face très bientôt. »

« Comment ça ? Olistar ? Mais où est-ce que tu es passé ? »

_Elle avait cligné des yeux pendant un instant quand le garçon-Rapion était passé à côté d'elle mais déjà, il n'était plus là. Elle ne comprenait pas ses derniers propos. Se revoir en face à face ? Et comment est-ce qu'il comptait faire cela ?_


	15. Chapitre 15 : Tentative d'ignorance

**Chapitre 15 : Tentative d'ignorance**

« Hein que quoi ? Maman ? Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? »

« Mets donc les vêtements que je viens de te montrer et vite ! Je n'ai pas de temps à perdre. Nous devons nous préparer le plus tôt possible, compris ? »

« Mais de quoi ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe maman ? Tu peux me le dire ? Tout le monde a mis ses plus beaux vêtements ! Même papa ! »

« Qu'est-ce que tu insinues par là, Earnos ? Que d'habitude, je ne porte que des loques ? Hmm, il est vrai que je n'ai plus cette habitude. Est-ce que cela me va encore ? »

_La femme-Coxyclaque s'approcha de son mari, lui mettant correctement ses vêtements, attrapant Earnos par le col avant de le traîner derrière elle. L'enfant-Aspicot glapit de surprise, bredouillant et bafouillant :_

« Mais mamaaaaaaaaan ! Je sais même pas ce qui se passe ! Où est-ce que l'on va ? Qu'est-ce que l'on va faire ? Tu peux me le dire non ? »

« A l'anniversaire de la princesse Terria. Allez, prépares-toi, et plus vite que cela. »

_L'anniversaire ? Il demanda des explications, signalant par là que la boutique de fleurs de sa mère allait ramener des bouquets pour le château du roi. Rien que ça ? Hey ! Depuis quand est-ce qu'ils faisaient ça ? C'est vrai qu'il ne savait pas quelle était la clientèle de sa mère mais quand même, ce n'était pas trop bizarre ?_

« Depuis quand est-ce que l'on livre des fleurs à la princesse ? »

« Depuis des années mais bon, c'est bien la première fois que vous pouvez tous nous accompagner. Ne perdons donc pas de temps. Est-ce que vous êtes tous prêts ? »

_Grumpf ! Avec sa famille, dire qu'il va devoir aller voir la princesse. Il préfère ne rien dire de plus, continuant tout simplement à suivre ses parents jusqu'à ce qu'ils se trouvent tous dans la salle du trône. Vraiment ? Interloqué, il jeta un bref regard autour de lui, n'osant pas observer la reine Seiry, ainsi que sa fille et le roi Tanator._

« Qu'est-ce que je fais ici, moi ? C'est pas ma place. »

_Il ne veut pas se bercer d'illusions. Pourtant, le roi Tanator semble connaître ses parents. Il en est de même pour la reine Seiry. Et surtout ,ils ont l'air d'être des amis, rien que ça. Comment est-ce possible ? Comment est-ce tout simplement possible ?  
><em>

« Grande sœur, pourquoi est-ce que … papa et maman parlent ainsi au roi ? »

« Car ce sont d'anciens amis. Je n'en sais pas trop mais ça fait des années voire des décennies qu'ils se connaissent depuis qu'ils sont enfants. »

_Mais ? Ce n'est pas possible, tout simplement. Comment est-ce que son père et sa mère peuvent connaître le roi et la reine ? Non. En y réfléchissant bien, il n'est pas mieux._

« Je les connais depuis longtemps, elles aussi. »

« J'espère que vous resterez à notre table pour la soirée et l'anniversaire de ma fille. »

« Cela serait avec joie. Earnos ? Tu veux bien accompagner la princesse Terria à la table des enfants avec tes sœurs ? Enfin les deux petites. Toi ? Tu es assez grande pour venir avec nous. » _déclara son père en emportant ses deux grandes sœurs._

_La princesse Terria fut surpris mais s'exécuta, se rapprochant d'Earnos tout en faisant un petit sourire. Humpf ! Elle était vraiment en beauté aujourd'hui. Logique, vu que c'était son anniversaire. Elle n'allait pas être disgracieuse. Elle murmura faiblement :_

« Bonjour, Earnos. J'espère que tu vas bien aujourd'hui. »

« Oui oui … Allons-y, si vous voulez bien me suivre. Olistar n'est pas là ? Et Holikan non plus d'ailleurs ? Ou ils sont en train de se battre tous les deux ? »

_Il dit cela avec ironie, cherchant à changer le sujet de la conversation. Il n'a pas envie de parler avec elle et il faut qu'elle le remarque. Finalement, après quelques secondes, les voilà tous assis autour d'une table avec quelques autres enfants nobles. Ah bon ? Tiens donc : Olistar est à la gauche de la princesse tandis qu'Holikan est à sa droite. Lui-même a ses deux sœurs à ses côté, prêt à les aider et à les surveiller._

« Vous n'étiez pas obligés de vous mettre aussi loin, Earnos, avec tes sœurs. »

« Je préfère éviter cela. Je n'aimerai pas que les gens s'imaginent des choses. »

« Comme quoi, Earnos ? Visiblement, mes parents connaissent les tiens depuis très longtemps. Il n'y a donc rien à s'imaginer non ? »

« Je ne répondrais pas à cela. Restez aux côtés des nobles, moi et mes sœurs, nous mangerons tranquillement, rien de plus. Et en silence, promis. »

_La jeune fille-Apireine fit une petite moue triste, regardant droit devant elle avant de manger en silence. Quelques nobles tentaient bien de parler avec elle mais elle faisait juste un petit sourire de circonstance pour les remercier, rien de plus. _

« Grand frère, dis ? Tu es en colère avec la princesse ? »

_Voilà que sa petite sœur s'y met aussi. Il arrêta de manger, la fixant avec douceur avant de chuchoter tendrement, une main posée sur ses cheveux :_

« Je ne suis pas en colère mais c'est une princesse. Nous ne sommes que des insectes. »

« Mais elle a l'air vraiment gentille non ? Pourquoi tu lui en veux ? »

« Je ne lui en veux pas. Il vaut mieux que tu manges maintenant sinon, cela risque d'être froid, d'accord ? Et aide donc ta petite sœur aussi. »_ dit Earnos comme pour changer de conversation et surtout éviter de continuer sur cette voie. Il n'a pas envie de communiquer._

_Pourtant, le regard de la princesse Terria est continuellement posé sur lui. Il le sait puisqu'il le sent. Il entend aussi Olitar et Holikan qui parlent avec elle mais il s'en fiche complètement. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il s'en mêlerait ? Pourquoi ?_

« Roh, regardes ce que tu as fait. Attends, je vais te laver la bouche. »

_Sourire aux lèvres, il se met à essuyer le visage de la petite dernière qui poussa un petit rire quand son frère s'occupait d'elle. Elle tendit les bras, Earnos venant la soulever pour la mettre sur ses genoux. Comme elle était encore assez petite, cela allait._

« Earnos, est-ce que tu veux que j'appelle une servante pour lui donner à manger ? »

« Non, pas besoin. J'aime bien m'occuper de ma sœur. Continuez de manger donc. »

_De quoi est-ce qu'elle se mêlait ? Cela ne la concernait pas le moins du monde. Qu'elle aie autre chose à faire, ça sera bien mieux pour chacun et chacune. Tsss ! Non mais, sincèrement ? Maintenant, il voyait que la princesse Terria fixait l'enfant dans les bras d'Earnos, avec une pointe de jalousie et de tristesse._

« J'aimerai bien avoir un petit … frère ou une petite sœur. »

_Finalement, elle avouait pleinement ce qui lui trottait en tête depuis le début. Earnos avait de la chance, une énorme chance d'avoir autant de sœurs avec lui. Ils étaient une grande famille. Mais voilà, généralement les reines du royaume des insectes n'avaient qu'un seul enfant._

« Est-ce que je peux sortir de table, grand frère ? »

« Fais donc mais attention à ne pas déranger les soldats, d'accord ? »

_L'avant-dernière de la famille descendit de sa chaise, quittant la table avant de se diriger aussitôt vers la princesse Terria. Il haussa un sourcil, s'apprêtant à se lever mais s'arrêta en mouvement. Humpf ! Tant qu'elle ne dérangeait pas trop, ça pouvait aller. Mais qu'est-ce qui lui avait pris d'aller la voir ?_

« Je me demande vraiment ce qui lui passe par la tête. Pfff ... »

« On dirait bien que la princesse Terria s'est faite une nouvelle amie. »

_Il écouta la voix d'Olistar, celui-ci s'étant positionné à côté de lui. Qu'est-ce que le garçon-Rapion voulait de lui ? Il n'en avait rien à faire ou presque. Ca ne le concernait pas de toute façon .Sa sœur pouvait avoir les fréquentations qu'elle voulait, du moins, tant qu'elles n'étaeint pas dangereuses. Sinon …_

« Tu n'as pas remarqué que tu mettais une mauvaise ambiance à table, Earnos ? Tu devrais signaler à la princesse Terria le véritable problème plutôt que de garder cela pour toi. Je suis sûr que ça te soulagerait la conscience et surtout, permettrait à tous et à toutes de mieux s'en tirer. Qu'est-ce que tu en dis ? N'est-ce pas une chose à tenter ? »

« Je ne mange pas de ce pain-là. Qu'elle se débrouille seule, voilà tout. »

« Tu es désespérant. Vraiment. Tu n'as pas remarqué que ta sœur est partie la voir pour tenter de comprendre ce qui se passe entre vous deux ? »

« Ele n'aurait pas osé. Ma sœur n'est pas ainsi et … hum ? Vrai qu'elles me regardent souvent. Je vois pas trop ce qu'i dire à mon sujet. »

_Earnos était une vraie boule d'exaspération. L'enfant aux cheveux violets haussa les épaules, remarquant le regard inquisiteur d'Holikan posé sur lui. Oh ? Il n'avait même pas le droit de bouger tranquillement, c'est bien ça ? Il ne fallait pas exagérer. De toute façon, qu'importe ce que disait le garçon-Yanma, il s'en préoccupait guère._

« Earnos, elle va finir par le découvrir mais tu ne veux pas l'aider à cela ? »

« Je ne le ferais pas. Ne me fatigue pas, compris ? Et vas donc embêter Holikan puisque visiblement, vous êtes souvent collés l'un à l'autre. »

_Pour toute réponse, le garçon-Rapion quitta la chaise à côté d'Earnos, le laissant seul avec sa petite sœur. Qu'ils se débrouillaient entre eux, ça serait suffisant ! Olistar ne se retourna pas, venant s'asseoir à côté de la princesse Terria. De toute façon, ce n'était que le début de l'anniversaire de la princesse Terria. La journée ne faisait que commencer. Ils avaient normalement prévu d'autres évènements d'après ce qu'il avait compris._


	16. Chapitre 16 : Son premier tournoi

**Chapitre 16 : Son premier tournoi**

« Hein que quoi ? Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? Je peux savoir ? »

_Il avait cru très mal entendre alors qu'Olistar se présentait à lui. Le garçon-Rapion avait toujours cette même absence de sourire alors qu'il reprenait calmement :_

« Tu vas devoir faire tes preuves, voilà tout. Je ne sais pas comment cela va se passer mais il faut avouer que ça ne doit pas être déplaisant à regarder. Est-ce que tu te sens prêt ? »

« Pas du tout car je ne participerais pas à ça ! Je ne suis pas fou non plus ! »

« Pourtant, si c'est le roi qui te le demande, est-ce que tu irais refuser ? »

_Grrr ! Il préférait ne pas répondre car Olistar connaissait déjà la réponse. L'enfant aux cheveux blonds se dirigea aussitôt vers son père, demandant d'une voix qui se voulait calme :_

« Papa, qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? Je ne suis pas fait pour me battre ! J'ai jamais réussi à me battre ! Je ne peux pas aller combattre comme ça non ? Papa ! Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? »

« Calmes-toi donc, Earnos. Tu n'es pas obligé de te battre comme les autres mais la princesse comme ce jeune garçon-Rapion m'ont signalé que tu savais particulièrement bien te battre avec une foreuse. Si l'un des chevaliers de la princesse vante tes mérites, tu n'as pas à avoir honte. Je suis sûr que tu y arriveras. Et puis bon, il y aura aussi la reine qui te regardera. Tu ne veux pas rendre triste la reine, n'est-ce pas ? »

_Olistar préféra ne rien dire mais intérieurement, il appréciait les dires du père d'Earnos. Il fallait avouer qu'il avait eut cette petite idée pour décoincer l'enfant aux cheveux blonds. Celui-ci fit une mine boudeuse bien qu'il rougissait, bredouillant :_

« Bon, si c'est pour la reine Seiry, je veux bien le faire. »

_Voilà, il l'avait dit. Mais bon, Olistar lui demandait de bien vouloir le suivre. S'il devait se présenter à la reine Seiry, autant que ça soit dans une bonne condition, n'est-ce pas ? Il l'emmena jusqu'aux vestiaires des chevaliers, Earnos marmonnant :_

« Vraiment ? Pourquoi je dois me battre alors que j'en ait pas envie ? Et puis, je sais même pas me battre, moi ! Qu'est-ce que tu as encore raconté, Olistar ? »

« La vérité au sujet de notre combat lorsque tu devais protéger la princesse que tu connais depuis des années, non ? Tu as mis tout ton coeur dans ça. »

« Hein que quoi ? Comment ? Comment est-ce que tu sais ça ? Je ne l'ai jamais répété ! Comment est-ce que tu sais ça ? Dis-le moi maintenant ! »

« Tout simplement par mes connaissances personnelles … et mes recherches. »

_Aussitôt, Earnos avait pris Olistar par le cou. Il cherchait à le soulever, y arrivant faiblement alors qu'il tremblait de tout son corps. Ce n'était même pas de la colère pure mais plus un sentiment de peur et de honte alors qu'il disait d'une voix faussement énervée :_

« Ne répète ça à personne, compris ? Elle n'a pas besoin de le savoir puisqu'elle ne s'en rappelle plus ! Elle n'a rien besoin de sa voir ! »

« Je ne le ferais pas, je ne suis pas ainsi, tu dois t'en douter ? »

« Tss, je m'en doute et je le sais bien. Enfin bon, qu'est-ce que je dois prendre ? »

_Il devait le laisser se décider. L'enfant aux cheveux blonds observa les différentes armes tandis qu'Olistar le regardait faire. Il pouvait le conseiller mais ça ne serait pas pareil._

« Je crois que je vais prendre cette arme. Enfin, c'est une vraie arme ? »

_Il avait pointé une lance plus petite que les autres mais surtout assez épaisse à la base pour se terminer en pointe … comme une foreuse. C'était spécial mais ça ne lui déplaisait pas vraiment. Olistar hocha la tête pour dire calmement :_

« C'est parfait à mes yeux. Une lance est ce qui convient le mieux à un futur Dardargnan. »

« Je ne suis pas encore un Coconfort. Quant à être un Dardargnan, je ne comptes pas devenir chevalier ou autre. La seule chose que je veux entre mes mains, c'est une foreuse pour pouvoir aider mes parents et mes sœurs, rien de plus. »

« Une notion bien brave mais je te l'ai déjà dit, n'est-ce pas ? »

_L'enfant aux cheveux blonds ignora la remarque d'Olistar, se dirigeant alors vers l'arène où allait se passer le tournoi. Du monde, trop de monde. Et il voyait tout simplement le roi discuter avec son père. Ils se connaissaient depuis si longtemps ? _

_Hmm … Il était un peu apeuré, non ? C'était ce qu'il remarquait chez Earnos. L'enfant aux cheveux blonds tournait sa tête à gauche et à droite, attenant son adversaire car oui, il débutait ce tournoi. C'était d'ailleurs un garçon-insecateur. Rien que ça ? Il devait avoir trois-quatre ans de plus que lui et tenait deux lames courbées dans les mains._

« Vraiment ? Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? Je dois l'affronter ? »

_Ils auraient pu éviter de lui mettre un adversaire Insecateur dès le départ. Mais visiblement, c'était tout simplement le hasard. Olistar croisa les bras, attendant de voir ce qui allait se dérouler. Le combat commença mais ce fut Earnos qui se jeta sur son adversaire, à la grande surprise de ce dernier qui dût parer sur le moment._

« Au moins, il n'a pas vraiment à s'inquiéter pour son courage, il est toujours présent. »

« Vas-y, Earnos ! Tu peux le faire ! J'en suis sûre et certaine ! »

_Ahem. La princesse encourageait l'enfant-Aspicot mais surtout, les deux jeunes sœurs d'Earnos faisaient de même, rapidement rejointe par les autres spectateurs. Il fallait dire que son adversaire avait déjà participé à quelques tournois contrairement à Earnos._

« On dirait que beaucoup semblent apprécier ce tournoi. »

_La roi avait fait cette remarque tout en regardant le combat qui se déroulait devant ses yeux. L'exaltation des citoyens était palpable et pour cause ! Earnos était particulièrement tenace alors que tout ce qui le concernait était voué à l'échec ou presque._

« Est-ce que tu penses que ton fils a ses chances, Walane ? »

« Après plus d'une dizaine de minutes de combat, je ne vois aucune raison de ne pas croire en sa victoire malgré qu'il soit essoufflé. Il suffit de voir son adversaire qui est exténué. »

_Oui, le travail en tant que foreur lui avait au moins permis une chose : de pouvoir avoir une endurance à toute épreuve. Et bien qu'il était blessé, l'enfant aux cheveux blonds était celui qui obtint la victoire lors de ce premier combat, à la grande surprise de tous. Sous un tonnerre d'applaudissements, il quitta l'arène pour retourner aux vestiaires, là où une jeune femme Apitrini se chargea de le soigner en enduisant ses plaies de miel._

« Cela devrait convenir pour le prochain combat. Bravo, messire Earnos. »

« Hein ? Messire ? Moi ? Euh, je suis qu'un enfant hein ? »_ dit le garçon aux cheveux blonds, surpris par les propos de cette femme aux mêmes couleurs de cheveux et de yeux que lui._

« Vous avez obtenu une victoire contre un chevalier du royaume des insectes. Vous êtes donc l'un de leurs égaux, c'est ainsi que nous avons toujours résonné en ce lieu. Vous méritez donc ce titre autant que les autres. Faites de votre mieux pour le prochain combat. »

_Pour l'heure, c'était surtout aux autres de combattre. Il vient patienter, balançant ses pieds dans le vide tandis que la femme-Apitrini restait à côté de lui, vérifiant qu'il allait bien. Il regardait son arme, penchant la tête sur le côté. Il faut dire qu'il ne s'était pas attendu à ce qu'il utilise un tel objet mais … c'était convenable._

« Est-ce la première fois que vous combattez, messire Earnos ? »

« Oui, oui ! C'est le cas ! Enfin, je me suis jamais battu avec une arme ! Je n'aime pas vraiment me battre de toute façon, je suis pas fait pour ça. »

« C'est une sage chose si je peux me permettre bien que je ne sois qu'une Apitrini. »

« Qu'une Apitrini ? Vous êtes une femme comme les autres, rien de plus, non ? »

_Elle eut un petit sourire mais celui-ci quitta ses lèvres au moment où un garde venait signaler à Earnos qu'il était temps pour lui de se préparer à son prochain combat. L'enfant aux cheveux blonds se releva, la femme-Apitrini lui disant :_

« Bonne chance, messire Earnos. Ressortez-en vainqueur. »

« Je vais faire de mon mieux, je préfère ne rien promettre dans une telle situation. »

_Finalement, il se dirigea vers l'arène pour voir son prochain adversaire. Vraiment ? C'était lui qu'il allait devoir affronter ? Etait-ce pour cela qu'il ne l'avait pas vu dans la salle des vestiaires ? En face de lui se trouvait une seule et unique personne : Olistar._

« Comme j'étais le second combat après le tien, il est normal que nous nous affrontions, n'est-ce pas, Earnos ? Mais ne t'en fait pas, je ... »

_Il ne lui avait pas laissé le temps de terminer sa phrase. L'enfant aux cheveux blond avait couru vers lui, cherchant à prendre l'initiative sur son adversaire. Olistar fit une roulade sur le côté, évitant le coup de lance tandis qu'Earnos répondait :_

« Pas le temps de discuter. Si tu es mon adversaire, je dois te vaincre. »

« Sûrement, ce n'est pas faux … alors bon … on y va ? »

_Une queue se forma dans le dos d'Olistar, venant frapper le sol alors que l'enfant aux cheveux violets sortait deux pinces, les plaçant au bout de ses mains. Les pinces claquèrent entre les doigts de l'enfant-Rapion, celui-ci reprenant :_

« Je ne me ménagerais pas puisque je sais que tu feras de même de ton côté. »

« Earnos ! Comme tu as une lance, n'hésites pas sur les attaques à distance ! Le plus important est que tu puisses avoir le maintenir à distance ! »

_Voilà qu'Holikan, l'enfant-Yanma tentait de conseiller Earnos. Visiblement, il avait toujours une hargne et haine plus que féroces en sa direction. Bon, de toute façon, il était là pour juger Earnos et voir s'il avait beaucoup changé depuis ces dernières années._


	17. Chapitre 17 : Lui tenir tête

**Chapitre 17 : Lui tenir tête**

« Qu'attends-tu alors, Earnos ? »

« Ce que j'attends ? Tu vas bientôt le savoir et cela ne risque pas de te plaire. »

_Il avait haussé un sourcil aux propos de l'enfant-Aspicot. Est-ce qu'il avait une idée en tête ? Tant qu'elle n'était pas sinistre et mauvaise, tant mieux. Mais s'il s'avérait qu'il allait créer des problèmes, cela allait être bien moins plaisant. Mais non, il avait confiance en ce point pour Earnos. Il n'était pas du genre à chercher les ennuis._

« Essaies-tu de me faire perdre patience, Earnos ? »

« Ce n'est pas le cas, je t'étudie, rien de plus. »_ lui répondit calmement Earnos._

_L'étudier ? Lui ? Réellement ? Il cligna de ses yeux violets avant de mettre une main sur sa joue en soupirant. Puisqu'il en était ainsi, autant lui montrer qu'il n'était pas là pour plaisanter non ? Son dard fonça vers Earnos, celui-ci venant parer d'un coup de lance avant de se diriger en courant vers Olistar, celui-ci faisant revenir son dard auprès de lui, prêt à l'abattre en direction de son adversaire plus jeune que lui._

« Penses-tu qu'en fonçant tête baissée tu arriveras à m'atteindre ? »

« Non, pas moi … mais ma lance, oui ! » _s'écria Earnos avant de brandir son arme en avant, Olistar faisant un pas sur le côté pour l'éviter. Hum, il n'avait pas totalement tort. La portée de l'arme d'Earnos était plutôt grande … plus grande que celle de son dard. Mais avait-il remarqué justement qu'il était à sa portée depuis le début ? Comment aurait-il put donner un coup de dar avant ? Non, il avait encore tant à apprendre._

« Tu es si jeune dans l'art du combat, Earnos. Je suis désolé pour toi. »_ dit-il tout simplement avant que son dard ne donne un coup sur la joue du garçon-Aspicot, le faisant tomber sur le côté. Voilà qui devrait normalement le calmer._

« La valeur n'attends pas le nombre d'années ! Tu vas vite le comprendre ! »

_Ohla ! Il ne savait pas d'où venait cette citation mais Earnos était très hargneux ! L'enfant-Aspicot s'était redressé presque aussitôt pour l'agresser, prêt à en découdre. Cette fois-ci, il avait remarqué que la distance entre lui et Olistar était assez grande pour lui permettre de l'attaquer sans qu'Olistar ne puisse s'approcher. Pourtant, celui-ci faisait quelques pas en sa direction, chaque attaque de lance le rapprochant inexorablement d'Earnos._

« Arrêtes donc ce combat inutile, Earnos. Tu n'as aucune chance et tu le sais parfaitement, non ? Pourquoi risquer ta vie ? »

« Pourquoi risquer ma vie ? Tout simplement car c'est comme ça qu'il faut se battre et pas autrement ! En garde ! Je vais m'occuper de toi ! »

_Encore de bien belles paroles tandis qu'Olistar finit par arriver face à lui, à quelques centimètres. Un coup de dard dans le cou et ça en serait terminé, non ? Autant ne pas faire trop durer ce combat car Earnos n'a aucune chance de gagner._

« Stop … Earnos. Tu as perdu. » _répéta Olistar, son dar au niveau du cou d'Earnos. Celui-ci l'attrapa d'une main, le serrant avec force avant de donner un coup d'épaule à Olistar pour le repousser en arrière. Il s'écria avec rage :_

« NE ME PRENDS PAS POUR PLUS FAIBLE QUE JE NE LE SUIS ! »

_Rien à faire ? Aucune possibilité de dialoguer avec lui ? Bon, puisqu'il en était ainsi et qu'Earnos ne voulait pas se montre coopérant, ça ne servait à rien de dialoguer plus longtemps. L'enfant aux cheveux violets prit une profonde respiration avant de se lancer au combat. Fini de plaisante alors. Une tape sur le ventre et une tape sur le cou._

« Désolé mais tu l'auras désiré, Earnos. »

_Le pied d'Olistar frappa avec violence le visage d'Earnos, le projetant sur le côté, l'enfant-Aspicot tombant sur le moment, tenant néanmoins fermement la lance dans sa main. Il se redressa avec lenteur, fixant Olistar avant de pousser un râle, tenant la lance à deux mains, comme prêt à l'enfoncer dans la chair de son adversaire._

« Vraiment très tenace pour un jeune Aspicot. Ca en est impressionnant. »

« VAS-Y EARNOS ! TU PEUX LE VAINCRE ! VAS-Y ! »

« Et bien ? Terria ? Qu'est-ce qui te prends donc ? D'habitude, tu n'es pas aussi exaltée lors des combat avec Holikan. Quel diable te possèdes ? »

_Sa mère lui avait posé cette question avec amusement alors que la jeune fille rougissait faiblement, un peu gênée. C'était juste comme ça … et pas autrement. Elle ne pensait pas à mal, loin de là, c'est juste qu'elle soutenait Earnos du mieux qu'elle le pouvait. C'était l'unique chose qu'elle pouvait faire dans une telle situation malheureusement._

« Ben maman … Earnos est pas très fort comparé à Olistar mais c'est pas normal que je sois de son côté ? Pour que ça soit plus équilibré ? »

« Disons qu'Olistar a bien plus de chances de gagner qu'Earnos mais qu'il vaut mieux se méfier, on ne sait jamais ce que peut devenir un Aspicot. »

« D'ailleurs, cela me rappelle quelqu'un, n'est-ce pas Walane ? »

« Hum, mais je ne vois pas de qui tu parles. A l'époque, je n'étais pas aussi teigneux et surtout, je n'avais pas de Rapion en face de moi. Je trouve que mon fils n'a pas vraiment eut de chance par rapport à son adversaire mais voilà, le hasard fait parfois mal les choses. »

« Néanmoins, il faut avouer que c'est déjà surprenant. Contrairement à toi, il n'a aucune expérience dans l'art du combat et pourtant, il arrive à tenir tête à ce garçon. Mon amour ? Si je ne me trompes pas, cet enfant-Rapion est capable de rivaliser avec Holikan, n'est-ce point ? » _demanda le roi en se tournant vers la reine Seiry, celle-ci hochant la tête positivement avant de dire d'une voix calme :_

« C'est le cas, ce qui veut dire qu'Earnos tient bon face à l'un de nos meilleurs chevaliers. »

_Olistar avait posé maintenant un pied sur le dos d'Earnos, appuyant bien sur ce dernier pour l'empêcher de bouger. Le fixant de ses yeux violets, son dard était au niveau du cou d'Earnos alors qu'il poussait un profond soupir, disant :_

« Ce combat est unilatéral, Earnos. Pourquoi est-ce que tu t'évertues à vouloir me combattre alors que tu sais aussi bien que moi que tu n'as aucune chance ? Qu'est-ce qui te pousse à vouloir me tenir tête maintenant ? »

« Tais-toi ! Je ne veux aucune de tes remarques, compris ? Je peux me battre et je ne vais pas hésiter à te le montrer ! Tu vas comprendre ta douleur ! »

« Pourquoi est-ce que tu es aussi menaçant ? Ce n'est qu'un simple tournoi. Et tu n'étais normalement pas motivé à y participer alors pourquoi ? »

« Pourquoi ? Car il faut toujours se donner à fond, qu'importe la situation ! VOILA POURQUOI IL FAUT SE BATTRE ! TOUJOURS ! »

« Toujours se battre ? Sans jamais mériter de se reposer ? Ce n'est pas une bonne chose. Parfois, plus que le corps, l'esprit doit aussi trouver le repos qu'il mérite. Je vais devoir te le montrer d'une autre façon, Earnos. »

Il a_vait dit cela calmement tout en regardant l'enfant aux cheveux blonds. Le dard toucha le cou du garçon-Aspicot sans pourtant y pénétrer, s'immobilisant subitement. Quelque chose clochait à l'heure actuelle mais quoi ? Le dard s'enfonça dans le dos d'Earnos alors qu'il faisait un saut en arrière. Zut … Pour endormir sa cible et la paralyser, ce n'était pas le meilleur des endroits, surtout qu'il entendait les halètements d'Earnos._

« Certains insectes n'ont pas la possibilité de se reposer ! Ils doivent TOUJOURS … et TOUJOURS … et TOUJOURS rester prêts ! »

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe avec ton fils, Walane ? Il n'a pas l'air dans son assiette. »

« Je ne sais pas . Je ne l'ai jamais vu dans cet état. Est-ce que ce Rapion lui aurait fait quelque chose ? Non, son dard est encore juvénile et incapable de produire un tel effet. »

« Au cas où, est-ce que tu préfères que j'arrêtes le combat ? »

_L'homme-Dardargnan hocha la tête négativement. Son fils était encore capable de se battre mais les râles avaient quelque chose d'inquiétant. On n'aurait pas cru qu'ils provenaient d'un jeune garçon mais plutôt d'un animal blessé et donc plus que dangereux._

« Earnos, je ne sais pas ce que tu prépares mais il vaut mieux pour toi que tu arrêtes cela tout de suite, je ne me répéterais pas. Je tiens à te prévenir. Est-ce que tu comprends ? »

_Hein ? Il se pencha rapidement en avant avant d'esquiver la lance qu'Earnos venait de projeter. Qu'est-ce qui lui prenait de se comporter de la sorte ? Ce n'était pas … Il se surprit à tousser, posant un genou au sol avant de baisser son regard. Ce n'était pas aussi imposant que la lance et heureusement mais un dard qui devait faire la taille d'un doigt humain. Qu'est-ce que ça voulait dire ? Il cligna des yeux avant de regarder Earnos._

« Est-ce bien toi qui vient de ... »

« Combattre … encore et encore ! OLISTAR ! »

_Ce n'était pas plaisant. La point d'un dard sortait de chaque paume de l'enfant aux cheveux blonds. Etait-ce ses capacités d'Aspicot qui rentraient en jeu ? Si tel était le cas, il venait de devenir d'innoffensif à potentiellement dangereux. Mais bon, le poison d'un enfant-Aspicot n'avait rien de dangereux. Non, quelque chose clochait dans le regard de cet enfant._

« Je crois que tu n'as pas fini de me réserver des surprises, Earnos. »

_Et généralement, elles étaient bonnes. Néanmoins, dans un tel combat, il n'y avait pas vraiment de possibilité de s'extasier. S'il ne voulait pas perdre ou avoir de graves problèmes, il n'allait pas devoir hésiter s'il voulait gagner contre Earnos. Il craqua son cou, frappant le sol de son dard plusieurs fois, le fissurant légèrement._

« Puisque tu veux tout donner dans ce combat, comme s'il était à mort, je ne me retiendrais pas de mon côté non plus. En garde. »

_Pourtant, l'enfant était comme inconscient. Du moins, ses yeux rubis ne réflétaient rien du tout … sauf cette ardeur à se battre, une étrange ardeur … comme animale et bestiale. Il n'avait jamais vu ça au village des Rapions et Drascores, malgré tous les combats vus._


	18. Chapitre 18 : Comme une bête sauvage

**Chapitre 18 : Comme une bête sauvage**

« Viens par là ! ET VITE ! »

_Le cri d'Earnos résonnait dans l'arène alors qu'il courait vers Olistar. Le garçon aux cheveux violets fit quelques pas sur le côté, esquivant les différentes attaques d'Earnos. Encore une fois, il semblait presque incontrôlable alors qu'Olistar lui disait :_

« Ce n'est pas bon. Il vaut mieux pour toi que tu te calmes, Earnos. »

« Je tiendrais bon pour ma famille ! Je tiendrais bon ! On ne peut pas me faire reculer ! ON NE PEUT PAS ! JE NE FAILLIRAIS PAS ! »

_Qu'est-ce qu'il racontait ? Est-ce que la défaite avec la destruction de sa foreuse l'avait marqué au point de réagir ainsi ? Hum, c'était tout aussi dérangeant pour lui que pour le garçon-Aspicot. Il vint lui donner un coup de pied en pleine face, le faisant tomber sur le côté avant de soupirer longuement :_

« Reste couché, il vaut mieux, Earnos. Tu ne peux pas lutter et ce que tu fais te causera plus de destruction personnelle qu'autre chose. »

_Le garçon-Aspicot ne se relevait pas cette fois-ci mais il se méfiait. Il n'allait pas se retourner et lui montrer son dos. C'était beaucoup trop dangereux. Il attendait que l'on le nomme vainqueur et ensuite, il pourra alors se diriger hors de l'arène. Earnos … était terrifiant mais il n'avait aucune explication pour expliquer un tel comportement._

« RAAAAAAAAAAAAH ! »

_Un cri et voilà qu'Earnos s'était redressé pour se projeter directement sur Olistar, le percutant de tout son corps en enfonçant le dard dans sa paume droite dans le corps de son adversaire. Celui-ci toussota, ayant la tête qui tourne avant de murmurer :_

« Empoisonner, tu as vraiment réussir cela, Earnos ? »

« Pas fini … j'ai pas fini ! J'ai pas fini ! Je vais encore continuer ! » _s'écria l'enfant-Aspicot, enfonçant maintenant son second dard en Olistar. Là, ça devenait problématique s'il décidait de se le prendre. Il s'apprêtait à s'échapper mais Earnos le retenait contre lui, finissant par planter sa main gauche en Olistar. Dans les tribunes, la princesse avait arrêté de soutenir Earnos, regardant sa mère avec inquiétude, demandant d'une voix faible :_

« Maman … je crois qu'il va pas bien du tout. Il faudrait … aller le soigner … et arrêter. »

« Terria, il faut que tu apprennes une chose : dans ce monde, on n'obtient rien sans rien. Regarde donc Earnos, tu ne vois à quel point il se donne dans ce combat pour prendre le dessus sur son adversaire ? Si cela devient vraiment grave nous l'arrêterons, d'accord ? »

« D'accord mais je n'aime pas du tout le regard d'Earnos. Il me fait un peu peur quand même. J'espère que ce n'est rien de grave … mais pourquoi est-ce qu'il parle comme ça ? »

« Moi-même, je n'en sais trop rien. Walane n'était ainsi, n'est-ce pas ? » _demanda la reine._

« Pas vraiment même s'il faut avouer que tu étais une sacrée teigne à l'époque, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Est-ce que tu insinues que je ne le suis plus, fais attention, Tanator ! Je ne suis peut-être plus qu'un simple foreur mais j'ai encore de la hargne ! »

« Ooooh, fais moi peur, Walane, je suis terrorisé. »_ s'exclama le roi tout en rigolant, une lueur de défi dans le regard que chaque « mâle » ne se prenne un coup sur le crâne de la part de leurs femmes respectives, celles-ci disant :_

« Tu arrêtes ça tout de suite, Tanator. Depuis quand le roi se comporte comme un chiffonnier ? Il ne manque plus que tu proposes à Walane de faire un combat après ce tournoi entre vous deux. Je vous jure, vingt ans ont passé mais vous êtes toujours des enfants. »

« La même pour toi, Walane. Je te rappelles qu'après-demain, tu reprends le travail. Je te vois mal expliquer à ton chef : « Oui mais ces blessures, c'est le roi qui me les as faites ! »

« Un combat ? Même pour s'échauffer, je ... »

_Le roi s'arrêta dans ses propos, observant le regard froncé de sa femme en sa direction. Oups ! Il valait mieux ne pas continuer sur cette voie s'il ne voulait pas avoir de problèmes, pas du tout, oui. Mieux vaut mettre cette idée de côté pour le moment. Walane n'en menait pas large non plus et les deux hommes se focalisèrent à nouveau sur le combat._

« Tu deviens insistant et tu sais que les filles n'aiment pas les garçons qui insistent ? »

_Rien à faire, n'est-ce pas ? Le regard vide d'Earnos était toujours là alors qu'Olistar prit une profonde respiration. Il poussa un râle avant que son dard ne se loge dans le dos de l'enfant aux cheveux blonds. Mais contrairement à auparavant, il fût soulevé au-dessus du sol jusqu'à ce que son visage ne se trouve face à celui d'Olistar sans que les pieds ne touchent la terre ferme. Olistar lui murmura avec lenteur :_

« Normalement, ce poison devrait inhiber tes sens. Tu vas t'endormir profondément et sombrer le sommeil. Lorsque tu tu réveilleras, tu n'auras que peu de souvenirs de ce qui s'est passé. Tu es définitivement étrange … et c'est ce qui te rend intéressant, Earnos. Au revoir … ou plutôt bonne nuit, je pense que tu l'as bien mérité. »

_Et d'un geste nonchalant, le dard projeta l'enfant aux cheveux blonds contre un mur de l'arène, Earnos ne se relevant plus cette fois. Peu de temps après, la victoire d'Olistar fût déclarée mais il empêcha les insectes soigneurs de le soulever._

« Je vais m'en occuper personnellement. Merci quand même. »

_Il fit un petit geste pour leur dire de partir alors qu'il paraissait confus par l'action qu'il venait de commettre. Utiliser autant de force pour un enfant-Aspicot, ce n'était pas dans ses habitudes. Il regarda les spectateurs avant de s'enfoncer dans les couloirs en direction des vestiaires. Là-bas, il déposa Earnos sur un banc alors qu'une femme-Apitrini arrivait aussitôt, tenant un pot de miel entre ses mains._

« Visiblement, il n'a pas gagné. Je pensais qu'il y arriverait. »

« Contre un autre adversaire, cela aurait été possible, il aurait eut toutes ses chances mais je ne pouvais pas me permettre de perdre. Seule ma volonté fût supérieure à la sienne. »

« Vous êtes le jeune garçon-Rapion non ? L'ambassadeur, si je ne me trompes pas. Est-ce qu'il s'est vraiment battu de toutes ses forces ? »

« C'est le cas, il a montré une ardeur au combat que même les plus grands chevaliers insectes jalouseraient dans une guerre. Il … est vraiment spécial. »

« Oh ? Vous êtes blessé vous aussi ? Voulez-vous que je vous soigne ? Cela ne sera pas difficile et ne fait guère mal, je vous le promets. »

« Non non, je veux bien de quoi me soigner mais je préfère me le faire moi-même. »

_Comme il le désirait. La femme-Apitrini commença à mettre un peu de miel sur les plaies d'Earnos, le regardant pendant quelques secondes avant de sourire. Les blessures disparurent sous le miel, celui-ci se mettant à fondre pour se dissiper complètement. Lorsqu'elle eut finie, elle tendit le pot en direction d'Olistar._

« Quand vous aurez terminé, vous pourrez le ramener à l'infirmerie, d'accord ? »

« Comme vous le désirez, cela ne sera guère long. Est-ce que vous avez aussi de quoi soigner le poison ? On ne dirait pas mais Earnos a été un sacré adversaire, même de ce côté. Il faudra peut-être envisager de le guérir de ce côté là aussi. »

« Je note cela, merci bien. »

_La femme-Apitrini délaissa maintenant le garçon-Rapion, celui-ci quittant les vestiaires pour se promener dans les couloirs. Le mieux était de trouver une pièce discrète pour appliquer cet onguent au miel sur ses plaies._

« Hmm ? Où est donc Terria ? Je ne la vois plus. »

_La reine Seiry regarda à droite et à gauche, sa fille ayant totalement disparue de son champ de vision. Aussitôt, le roi Tanator se releva, prêt à envoyer quelques gardes à sa recherche mais la femme-Apireine le calma aussitôt, posant sa main sur son bras :_

« Allons, allons, ne t'en fait donc pas. J'imagine qu'elle a été féliciter Earnos. Après tout, bien qu'il ait perdu, elle n'a pas hésité à crier son nom pendant le combat. »

« Ce n'est pas faux. Il ne reste plus qu'à espérer que ça soit bien le cas. Si elle ne revient pas d'ici le prochain match de cet enfant-Rapion, je commencerai à m'inquiéter à son sujet. Bien qu'elle se soit calmée sur ses petites fugues, je continue de rester méfiant par rapport à tout ça . Même s'il faut que jeunesse se vive. »

« Le jour où tu arrêteras de te faire de l'inquiétude pour ta fille et moi-même, je pense qu'elle pourra alors voler de ses propres ailes. »

« Pas avant sa majorité, tu peux en être sûre et certaine à ce sujet. »

_La reine Seiry poussa un profond soupir alors que Walane rigolait, disant que pour le cas d'Earnos, il avait aussi parfois quelques problèmes bien qu'il ne précisait pas qu'il s'agissait de la Munja. Ailleurs, la jeune princesse aux cheveux blonds s'était mise à fouiner dans les couloirs, saluant les gardes qui restaient stupéfaits de la voir se promener ainsi._

« Où est donc Earnos ? Où est-il donc donc donc ? »

_Elle se répétait cela sur un ton un peu amusé. Pourquoi cela ? Car elle avait dans l'idée rester à ses côtés et de veiller sur lui jusqu'à ce qu'il se réveille. Lorsqu'il la verrait, il n'aurait alors pas la force de crier et de lui en vouloir ! Et zou ! Il ne serait plus en colère ! Son plan était ingénieux sans être méchant ! Ah tiens … Une porte était ouverte. C'était celle d'un placard, non ? Et il y avait quelqu'un à l'intérieur ? Où était-elle d'ailleurs ? Elle ouvrit la porte faiblement, disant d'une voix faible :_

« Il y a … quelqu'un ? Youhou ... »

_Une main se posa sur sa bouche, la porte se refermant aussitôt. Un dard se plaça au niveau de sa gorge, comme pour l'intimer de ne plus parler avant qu'une voix ne dise :_

« Mais … princesse Terria ? Qu'est-ce que vous faites ici ? »

_Le dard comme la mains se retirèrent alors que la jeune fille aux cheveux blonds pouvait voir qu'il s'agissait d'Olistar. Mais qu'est-ce qui lui avait pris de se comporter de la sorte ? Elle remarqua le pot de miel à côté d'Olistar mais aussi …  
><em>

« Olistar mais tu es ... »


	19. Chapitre 19 : Toujours un refus

**Chapitre 19 : Toujours un refus**

« Princesse Terria ? Refermez la porte et vite ! »

« Hein que quoi ? » _s'exclama la princesse, surprise par la réaction d'Olistar, celui-ci fermant la porte à toute vitesse alors que la princesse restait éberluée. _« Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe exactement ? Olistar, qu'est-ce que ça veut dire?3

« Je vois que … vous êtes finalement au courant. Comment est-ce que j'ai put être aussi bête ? S'il vous plaît, veuillez ne rien dire. »

« Mais dire au sujet de quoi ? Que tu ... »

« Rien du tout, je vous pries. »_ dit l'enfant aux cheveux violets, mettant une main sur la bouche de la princesse pour la faire taire. _« S'il vous plaît, je ne veux pas que quelqu'un le sache. Déjà au départ, ce n'était pas prévu que … pour vous. Pardonnez-moi de vous empêcher de parler mais je veux que vous compreniez la situation. Est-ce que je peux compter sur vous, princesse Terria ? Vous comprenez ? »

_Elle hocha la tête plusieurs fois de suite pour dire que oui tandis qu'Olistar soupirait. Il retira sa main avant de se remettre correctement en tenue vestimentaire. C'était parfait si elle avait compris mais la jeune fille demanda après quelques secondes :_

« Depuis quand tu es comme ça ? Je ne savais pas avant ! »

« Depuis quand ? Mais je suis né ainsi, pas autrement. J'ai juste eut l'habitude d'être toujours de la sorte en public, ce qui fait qu'on ne le remarque jamais ou rarement. »

« Earnos, il le sait ou non ? Car comme tu vas souvent l'embêter … je demande donc. »

« Il n'en sait rien et je préfère qu'il évite de le savoir. D'ailleurs, si vous voulez savoir où il est, en quittant cet endroit, prenez la troisième porte à gauche … et bonne chance à vous, d'accord ? Essayez de tout régler pour cette fois, je vous fais confiance. »

« Je vais faire de mon mieux mais … promis, je ne dirais rien. »

« Ce n'est pas la fin du monde … mais seulement du mien, si vous le dites. Evitez, tout simplement. Quand ça sera le moment venu, j'en parlerai. »

« C'est étrange mais pour une fois que j'ai quelque chose qui nous rapproche, toi et moi, je vais pas m'en priver, hihihi ! Je reviens vite alors ! »

« Faites donc, faites donc … en vous souhaitant bon courage mais surtout une bonne réussite. Je suis sûr que vous y arriverez, princesse Terria. »

« J'en suis sûre aussi ! J'y crois vraiment ! Je sais que c'est possible ! »

_Elle s'exclama avec joie avant de partir de la pièce. Lorsqu'il est seul, Olistar pousse une nouvelle fois un profond soupir mais visiblement très fatigué. Bon, c'était à lui alors de se préparer … à son prochain combat. Encore une fois … mais il n'avait guère peur._

« Coucou ? Earnos ?_ » murmura une voix très douce et faiblement avant qu'elle ne pénètre dans la chambre. Un unique lit, assez imposant. C'était pas une chambre pour un combattant. Ca ressemblait vraiment à une chambre pour enfant._

_Elle s'approcha du jeune homme, un peu sur ses gardes, regardant à gauche et à droite. Il n'y avait personne ? Elle referma doucement la porte derrière elle, avançant à pas de loup en direction d'Earnos avant de le regarder avec affection._

« Earnos ? Il faut se réveiller … tu vas bien ? Pas trop blessé ? Tu as été … très fort. »

_Elle ne sait pas quoi dire. Elle doit attendre qu'il se réveille alors elle restait là, tête posée sur le bord du lit, maintenue grâce à ses bras. Elle attendait, patiemment, que les yeux d'Earnos s'ouvrent pour qu'ils puissent la voir._

« Bon, qu'est-ce que tu attends, Earnos ? Je peux savoir hein ? »

« Hmm ? Qu'est-ce que … Qui qui est là ? Hein ? Où est-ce que je suis ? Que … Ah ... »

« Oh, tu vas enfin te réveiller ? Bonne nouvelle ! Je n'attendais que ça, moi ! »

_Elle avait rapproché son visage de celui d'Earnos, attendant jusqu'au moment où il allait ouvrir les yeux. Finalement, cela ne prit qu'une dizaine de secondes, l'enfant aux cheveux blonds clignant des yeux plusieurs fois comme pour être sûr de ne pas rêver. Il marmonna longuement, disant que cela devait être un mauvais rêve ou quelque chose du genre._

« Qu'est-ce que … Terria ? Princesse ? AH ! AIIIIIIIIIIIIE ! »

« Hey ! Ne bouge pas trop, tu vas te faire bien plus de mal qu'autre chose ! Il faut que tu arrêtes ça tout de suite, s'il te plaît. Earnos, tu es blessé. Ce n'est pas bon pour ton corps. Je te promets que tu dois juste faire très attention, d'accord ? »

« Je ne veux rien comme promesse de votre part ! Ne m'adressez pas la parole et ... »

« AIE ! Mais pourquoi est-ce que tu me cries dessus, Earnos ? Il ne faut pas que tu bouges. »

_Il avait essayé de se relever mais la jeune fille posa ses mains sur son corps, le plaquant alors avec une certaine violence dans le lit. Il hoqueta de surprise, ne semblant pas s'y attendre, étonné par la puissance de Terria. Il la regarda, un peu étonné avant de dire :_

« Mais hey ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais exactement, je peux savoir ? »

« Je veux que tu restes dans le lit pendant que tu n'es pas soigné, voilà tout. Et je continuerais à te forcer si tu décides de ne pas m'écouter, compris ? »

« MAIS POURQUOI ? Pourquoi est-ce que tu m'en veux tant, Earnos ? Réponds-moi ! »

« Car tu es incapable de tenir une promesse, voilà tout. Et comme tu es incapable de cela, je n'ai pas à avoir de … AH ! Vous êtes incapable de cela donc je n'ai pas à me préoccuper de cela. Pfiou … J'ai été négligeant. »

« Mais de quoi est … ah ! Tu m'as dit quelque chose ! Une promesse ? »

_Et voilà ! Lui et sa grande bouche ! Sans un mot, il plongea définitivement dans son mutisme alors que Terria avait le regard rieur, amusé et plus qu'heureuse de ce qui venait de se passer. Elle trouvait cela marrant ? Lui pas vraiment.  
><em>

« Si tu voulais gagner le fait que je ne t'adresse plus la parole, bravo. »

« Non pas du tout, Earnos ! Mais au moins, j'ai juste à me rappeler la promesse ! C'est tout, non ? Et ensuite, on se parlera normalement ! Et tu me tutoies encore ! »

« Et zut … Pas voulu … Désolé … mais juste pour ça. Maintenant, laissez-moi tranquille, je dois me reposer et la princesse n'a pas à être là. Où est Olistar ? »

« Surement en train de combattre encore une fois. Je suis sûre et certaine qu'il va gagner son prochain combat. Il est vraiment très fort, tu le sais ? »

« Bien sûr que je le sais puisque je l'ai affronté, au cas où tu l'aurais oublié ! »

« Je ne l'ai pas oublié, pas le moins du monde. Puisqu'il était vraiment remarquable, Earnos ! Tu as réussi à lui tenir tête ! C'est super fort de ta part ça ! »

_Blablabla ! Elle pouvait continuer à parler, c'était à peine s'il écoutait la demoiselle aux cheveux blonds. Qu'elle le lâche ! C'est tout ce qu'il demandait ! Mais Terria continuait de rester à ses côtés jusqu'à ce qu'il demande :_

« Tu n'as pas Olistar à aller applaudir ? Du moins, aller voir ? »

« Non non, pas du tout ! Il n'a pas besoin de moi forcément, tu n'as pas à t'en faire à ce sujet, hahaha ! Je pense pouvoir me débrouiller facilement de ce côté, si c'est cela qui t'inquiète. »

« Je ne m'inquiète pas pour une futilité de la sorte, pas du tout. Et je ne veux pas t'avoir à mes côtés, c'est pourtant aussi simple que cela. »

« Tu es vraiment très méchant. Surtout quan tu recommences ENCORE à me tutoyer, Earnos. Comment est-ce que je vais faire pour que tu arrêtes ça, dis ? Un ordre royal ? Dorénavant, tu seras obligé de me tutoyer pour m'adresser la parole ? »

« Je ne pourrais pas accepter un tel ordre. Il est ridicule … comme votre statut de princesse. Je vais plutôt me rendormir, ça sera mieux. »

« Hein ? Mais là, c'est très méchant ! Je suis la princesse Terria, tu ne pourras pas changer ça, Earnos ! Pourquoi est-ce que tu as dit quelque chose d'aussi méchant ? »

« Car une princesse n'oublie jamais ses sujets et ses promesses. Bonne nuit. »

_Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait. L'enfant aux cheveux blonds se positionna sur le côté, fermant les yeux alors qu'il laissait Terria complètement dépitée par sa réaction. Elle cligna des yeux plusieurs fois, baissant les yeux ensuite. Ça … voulait dire quoi tout ça ?_

_Dans l'arène, Olistar était accroupi, attendant son adveraire qui n'allait pas tarder. Bien entendu, il aurait dût s'en douter. Il n'y avait qu'une personne pour être capable de se présenter face à lui. Une personne aux cheveux verts._

« Aujourd'hui sera le jour où je te mettrais une raclée, Olistar. »

« Bien entendu, Holikan, bien entendu. Si tu veux bien te préparer, ça sera plus facile. »

_Il s'était redressé, prenant une profonde respiration. Malgré ses paroles, il était sur ses gardes. Car oui, bien qu'Holikan prétendait toujours pouvoir le battre, cela n'était jamais arrivé. Le souci résidait plutôt dans le fait qu'il était réellement fort pour un enfant de son âge et que donc, il ne pouvait pas se permettre de le prendre à la légère._

« Je suis sûr que le poison d'Earnos fait encore effet dans ton corps, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Et ? Je suis plutôt satisfait de voir ce qu'il a put accomplir pour pouvoir me battre. Même s'il n'y est pas arrivé, je sens que dans le futur, ça sera le cas. »

« Tsss, tu peux toujours faire de beaux discours mais celui qui te fera goûter à l'humiliation et la défaite sera moi pour la première fois ! »

_Rien que ça ? Olistar haussa les épaules, frappant le sol de son dard qu'il avait déjà sorti dans son dos. En tant que Rapion, il allait prendre ce combat avec une extrême précaution et se montrer le plus rapidement menaçant au possible._


	20. Chapitre 20 : Etrange sentiment

**Chapitre 20 : Étrange sentiment**

« Je ne te ferais aucun cadeau alors ? »

« N'essaie donc pas de jouer au gentil Rapion avec moi, ça ne marche pas comme ça. Je ne tomberai pas dans ton piège aussi grossier ! »

« Ce n'était pas un piège, juste une confirmation. Je ne vais donc pas retenir mes coups face à toi. J'espère que tu es prêt à mordre la poussière. »

_Une parole un peu menaçante, inhabituelle de la part d'Olistar mais celui-ci semblait être lassé des petites querelles avec son adversaire. Puisqu'il en était ainsi, interdiction de se retenir face à lui. Il allait lui faire mordre la poussière pour qu'il comprenne bien son erreur, oui. Malgré le poison, il se déplaça avec vélocité vers Holikan._

« Tu penses vraiment me battre sur une concours de vitesse ? HAHAHA ! »

« Je ne rigolerais pas si j'étais toi. Tu sais parfaitement ce qu'il en est de nos précédents matchs. Je ne veux pas perdre de temps à devoir te le rappeler, cela risquerait de te blesser. »

« Tsss ! Ne t'en fait pas, pour ce tournoi, je me suis entraîné à mon maximum ! Tu vas voir ! »

_Qu'est-ce qu'il en avait sérieusement à faire ? Il arriva à la hauteur du garçon-Yanma, lui donnant une petite tape dans le menton avant de chercher à le faucher avec ses jambes. Néanmoins Holikan fit un petit saut pour éviter le coup de pied avant de chercher à frapper avec ses propres griffes à ses mains._

« Alors ? C'est tout ce que tu as ? C'est vraiment risible, non ? Tu ne sens pas le poison qui s'insinue dans ton corps et t'affaiblit ? »

« Même ainsi, je n'aurais aucun mal à te contrer. »

_Il ne fera pas le fanfaron très longtemps ! Il allait lui montrer comment il comptait s'occuper de son cas une bonne fois pour toutes ! S'il le ridiculisait devant des centaines d'insectes, autant dire que sa vie serait fichue et …_

« Tous tes actes sont bien trop faciles à deviner. Ils sont peints sur ton visage. »

_Hein quoi ? Depuis quand est-ce qu'il est ici ? Qu'est-ce qu'il vient de … faire ? Deux frappes sur le torse avec son dard et voilà qu'il reculait. Ca faisait mal ! Ah .. .Du poison lui aussi ? Vraiment ? Comme ça qu'il comptait le battre ?_

« Le temps qu'il fasse effet, je t'aurais battu depuis longtemps, hahaha. Ah ... »

« Non, tu oublies une chose très importante : mon poison est plus fort que celui d'Earnos. Ainsi, il faudra bien moins de temps pour que tu y succombes. Je dirais quelques secondes. Tu devrais déjà sentir les effets sur ton corps, j'imagine. »

« Ne te moque pas de moi, je ... »_ commença à dire Holikan avant de poser un genou au sol, comme s'il avait le souffle coupé. Il regarda rageusement Olistar, celui-ci disant :_

« Tu as été trop vaniteux sur le moment. Tu as complètement oublié de te concentrer en pensant que le poison d'Earnos suffirait à m'affaiblir assez pour que tu gagnes. La seule chose qui soit arrivée dans tout cela, c'est ta perte. Au revoir. »

_Le dard s'enfonça dans le cou d'Holikan mais celui-ci l'attrapa d'une main, hurlant de rage avant de le griffer pour l'ensanglanter. Olistar recula, le retirant tout en croisant les bras. Hum, bien entendu. Un Yanma … mais surtout un adversaire des plus difficiles. Et malgré son poison au cou, il tenait encore debout._

« Ce n'est pas un simple poison qui arrivera à bout de moi ! TU ENTENDS ?! »

« Puisqu'il en est ainsi, je vais alors utiliser mes poings et mes pieds pour régler cette histoire. Tu ne voulais pas paraître ridicule devant le roi … mais bon ... »

_Puisqu'il le désirait tant. Ses main se placèrent en avant, des dards sortant de ses paumes avant qu'il ne les projette à toute vitesse sur Holikan. De nombreux dards commencèrent à se loger un peu partout sur le corps du Yanma, celui-ci cherchant à les esquiver sans y arriver._

« Et pour terminer … puisque tu es déjà empoissonné, tu vas pouvoir y goûter. »

_Il le percuta de plein fouet. Le choc entre leurs deux corps fit cracher du sang au Yanma, celui-ci tremblant de tout son être après l'attaque, ses jambes flageolant avant qu'il ne s'écroule au sol sans pouvoir se relever cette fois._

« Au moins, tu auras put subir une nouvelle attaque de ma part … beaucoup plus forte si l'être en face est déjà empoisonné. Au revoir, je vais pouvoir vérifier comment vas Earnos. »

_Pas besoin d'attendre sa récompense. Ce n'était qu'un tournoi pour l'honneur. Il ne jeta pas un regard en direction du roi qui ne semblait pas apprécier de voir son jeune prodige perdre la sorte. Il regarda en direction du trône de la reine mais celle-ci n'était plus là. Ah ? Où est-ce qu'elle était passée ? Qu'est-ce que ça voulait dire ? Et le roi ne s'inquiétait pas ? Bon, ce n'était pas grave, il s'était dit qu'il allait se rendre au vestiaire où normalement Earnos dormait et … ah oui. Il avait été déplacé._

« Zut ! Il y a quelqu'un qui vient ! Je dois vite me cacher ! »

_Earnos s'était endormi à nouveau mais elle avait décidé de veiller sur lui. Le souci, c'est qu'elle avait voulu attendre que quelqu'un arrive … mais que si cette personne remarquait que la princesse était seule, sans soldat, ça allait faire du grabuge !_

« Zut de zut de zut ! Le placard ! »

_Elle vint rapidement se cacher dedans, laissant la porte légèrement entrouverte pour apercevoir qui allait rentrer dans la pièce. Elle voulut pousser un cri de surprise en remarquant que c'était la reine Seiry, sa propre mère qui était là._

« Mais mais mais … Qu'est-ce que ... »

« Oh ...Voilà donc Earnos. Tu te reposes bien, n'est-ce pas ? Quelle idée. »

_Quelle idée ? AH ! Sa mère connaissait Earnos ! Mais donc, ça collait bien à cette idée que visiblement, la promesse datait depuis bien longtemps. Enfin, maintenant, le seul souci, c'était qu'elle ne savait pas de quelle promesse ils parlaient._

« Oh … Earnos, te faire combattre alors que normalement, ton père et mon mari avaient refusé cela il y a des années. Je ne sais pas ce qui leur est passé par la tête. Et j'ai appris que tu étais un élève très studieux. Je suis fière de toi. »

_La reine s'était mise assise sur le lit, à côté de l'enfant endormi, passant une main dans ses cheveux blonds. Elle les caressa doucement, avec une certaine tendresse tout en reprenant :_

« Un élève studieux, un soldat émérité, tu as tout ce qu'il faut pour suivre ses pas. Et puis, je sais parfaitement que tu continues de tenir cette promesse malgré tout ce qui s'est passé entre toi et elle. Pardonnes-donc à ma famille. La vie royale est souvent très difficile pour les Apireine quand elles sont des enfants. Nous n'avons que rarement connaissance du peuple des insectes. C'est pour ça que j'accepte ces petites fugues. Mais bon, grâce à cett école, tu es maintenant capable de mieux tenir cette promesse, non ? »

« Mais mais mais … c'est quoi cette promesse ! »

_Elle marmonna dans sa barbe tandis qu'elle espérait que sa mère allait le dire par inadvertance. Elle avait tant envie de sortir de sa cachette mais elle trouvait cela un peu déplaisant de voir sa mère toucher les cheveux d'un autre enfant qu'elle. A croire presque qu'elle considérait Earnos comme son fils. Et ça, elle n'acceptait pas vraiment._

« Je vais devoir partir bientôt, Earnos. Nous nous reverrons quand tu te réveilleras, d'accord ? Pour le moment, je suis pressée de te voir grandir et devenir un jeune adulte. Je veux que tu restes comme tu es actuellement. Garde ce coeur que tu possèdes. »

_AH ! Sa mère était en train d'embrasser Earnos sur le front ! Jamais elle ne le faisait à personne ! Surtout en public ! Bien entendu, elle-même y avait droit avant d'aller dormir mais Earnos ? Un simple garçon du royaume des insectes ?_

« Au revoir, Earnos. Portes-toi bien et soignes-toi bien. »

_Voilà que sa mère quittait la chambre. Elle attendit deux minutes avant de sortir de sa cachette, se rapprochant d'Earnos en croisant les bras. Que sa mère agisse ainsi envers Earnos, elle avait encore du mal à y croire mais bon …_

« C'est quoi ça ? Earnos, je veux une réponse ! »

« Hmm … mais euh … fatigué … ah … encore me reposer un peu. »

_Et voilà qu'il lui tournait le dos ! Non mais hého ! Il exagérait et pas qu'un peu hein ? Elle le secoua légèrement jusqu'à ce qu'il finisse par ouvrir les yeux, se les frottant pendant quelques secondes. Il fixa Terria, ayant rapidement l'air contrarié avant de dire :_

« Non mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là encore ? Ca fait combien de temps que je dors ? J'ai dit que j'avais pas envie de continuer à te parler. Me dit pas que ... »

« C'est quoi ce que tu as avec ma maman ? Je veux savoir ! »

« Hein ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes maintenant ? »

_Aie ! C'était elle qui semblait vraiment contrariée maintenant. Il avait pas l'habitude de voir la princesse en train de sérieusement bouder voire en colère. C'était d'ailleurs étonnant de le voir réagir de la sorte. Qu'est-ce que ça voulait dire ? _

« Je veux savoir ce que tu es par rapport à ma maman ! Comment ça se fait qu'elle te connaisse aussi bien ! Elle t'a fait un bisou sur le front ! »

_Un baiser sur le front ? La reine Seiry ? Devant le regard accusateur de Terria, il n'y a aucun doute sur la véracité de ses propos. Rapidement le rouge monte à ses joues alors qu'il balbutie quelques paroles qui n'ont aucun sens :_

« Ben en fait, c'est compliqué et euh … en même temps, euh ... »

« Je veux savoir et vite, Earnos ! Sinon ... »

« Sinon quoi ? J'ai pas à te le dire, enfin vous le dire, princesse Terria ! Je ne dirais rien ! »

_Au final, il s'était braqué presqu'aussitôt, faisant le même visage boudeur que la princesse Terria. A les voir, on y verrait aucune différence. Finalement, elle quitta la chambre en claquant la pote, Earnos marmonnant dans son lit. Rien à faire de toute façon !_


	21. Chapitre 21 : Une simple confirmation

**Troisième partie : Atteindre l'attentat**

**Chapitre 21 : Une simple confirmation**

« Reine Seiry, est-ce que je peux vous demander quelque chose ? »

« Bien entendu, Olistar mais de quoi s'agit-il ? N'hésite donc guère. Tu n'as pas à être effrayé. » _murmura la reine Seiry, observant le garçon aux cheveux violets avec douceur._

« Cela peut attendre ce soir, ce n'est pas pressant. Je vous remercie néanmoins. »

« Ce n'est donc pas si important contrairement à ce que je pensais ? Soit, soit. »

_Elle eut un petit sourire aux lèvres tandis qu'il s'inclinant doucement, la regardant avant de quitter le couloir où elle se trouvait. Le pire était les nombreux regards de la part des soldats présents. Bien entendu, ils continuaient de le haïr._

« Et cela malgré le nombre d'années que je suis ici. »

_Humpf. Ce n'était pas si important pour lui. Loin de là … Oh ? Tiens, Earnos venait de finir les cours, n'est-ce pas ? D'ailleurs, lui-même avait réussi à terminer avant l'heure, c'était bien pour cela qu'il était parti plus tôt que prévu._

« Bonjour, Earnos. Comment vont les cours, tu peux me le dire ? »

« Bien, pourquoi cela aurait été différent, Olistar ? »

« Tout simplement pour savoir. Tu as donc fini les cours, qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire ? »

« Simplement rentrer chez moi, rien de plus, rien de moins. »_ murmura Earnos, haussant les épaules comme pour bien montrer qu'à l'heure actuelle, il en avait strictement rien à faire de tout ce qui se passait autour de lui. Il reprit :_ « Et toi ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais de tes journées ? A part tenter de me surveiller sans que je te remarque, sauf que ça ne marche plus ? »

« Oh, ça marche toujours aussi bien sauf que je ne le signale pas, Earnos. Pour te répondre, je dirais tout simplement rien : à part étudierm les poisons pour voir si je peux les produire avec ma queue de Rapion, rien de plus, rien de moins. Mais c'est étrange que tu me poses la question. Est-ce que tu t'intéresserait à ce que ce que je fais maintenant ? Non pas que ça soit un problème, loin de moi, c'est même assez plaisant de savoir cela. »

« Ne va pas t'imaginer des choses, ça vaut mieux pour tout le monde. Tu risquerais de croire que j'ai un intérêt pour toi. Heureusement que ce fichu tournoi est terminé depuis quelques semaines, on m'a déjà oublié, c'est tant mieux en un sens »

« Tu sais que la reine Seiry est venue elle-même te voir dans la chambre ? Je pense que tu es déjà au courant à ce sujet, n'est-ce pas ? Alors, qu'est-ce que cela te fait ? »

« Qu'est-ce que cela doit me faire exactement ? La reine Seiry est la reine Seiry. Je ne suis pas là pour savoir ça … et encore, c'est juste elle, rien de plus. Enfin, je la protégerai, comme tous les insectes du royaume le feront s'ils en étaient capables. »

« C'est à peu près cela … Enfin bref, je vais te laisser tranquille. »

« Tiens, c'est toi qui part en premier cette fois ? Un petit problème ? »

« Non, simplement une future discussion avec la reine Seiry, rien de plus. »_ déclara Olistar, remarquant que les yeux d'Earnos venaient de se plisser. Celui-ci demandant aussitôt :_

« Et pour quelle raison est-ce que tu as besoin de lui en parler ? Je trouve cela très étrange hein ? Mais bon … le mieux est d'éviter de trop le dire à voix haute, compris ? »

« De peur que certains m'agressent à cause de cela, n'est-ce pas ? Ca ne serait pas la première fois mais il vaut mieux pour eux que cela ne se fasse pas savoir. Ils auraient de gros soucis. »

« Oui oui, on le sait parfaitement. Tu es le petit protégé de la reine Seiry et celui qui te touche aura de gros soucis à l'avenir hein ? Je ne suis pas stupide, je connais les règles, tout ça. »

« Oh, tu connais si bien que ça les règles ? Alors pourquoi est-ce que tu dis une telle chose ? Car si tel était le cas, tu devrais pourtant te dire qu'il y a une personne encore plus protégée par la reine Seiry et je ne parle pas de la princesse Terria. »

« Alors de qui est-ce que tu parles ? Je ne vois pas ... »

« Tu n'en as donc strictement aucune idée ? J'avoue que je trouve cela un peu triste, Earnos. Mais bon, je ne vais pas faire ce travail à ta place. »

_Voilà qu'il repartait de son côté, ignorant les paroles de l'enfant aux cheveux blonds qui demandait bien plus d'explications qu'il n'aurait jamais ! Celui-ci émit un grognement, montrant bien par là qu'il n'appréciait guère ce qui se passait._

« Je vous jure, ça ouvre la bouche puis ensuite, ça décide de la fermer, on doit faire comment dans ces cas précis ? Et puis, qui donc est-ce que la reine protégerait encore plus qu'Olistar ? C'est le petit Rapion trop important. »

_Stupide, c'était particulièrement stupide car il n'en avait aucune idée. Il retourna chez lui alors qu'Olistar restait adossé à un mur, croisant les bras. Il n'y avait qu'une personne mais il voulait en être sûr. Le soir arriva bien assez tôt et finalement, il remarqua la reine Seiry qui avait décidé de faire comme à son habitude une dernière balade dans le jardin._

« Ponctuel, je vois donc, Olistar. Alors, qu'est-ce donc cette question qui te taraude ? »

« Si cela ne vous dérange pas, j'aimerai pouvoir vous la poser en privé, sans que quelqu'un ne cherche à en savoir plus à ce sujet. Une simple mesure de précaution. »

« Oh. Soit … Gardes, veuillez me laisser seule avec ce jeune Rapion pour une dizaine de minutes, je pense que cela sera suffisant, non ? »

« Ca le sera, reine Seiry. Je ne vous retiendrais guère longtemps, je vous le promets. »

« Je te fais confiance, Olistar. Vous pouvez donc partir, vous avez le droit à une pause. »

_Bien qu'ils n'apprécient guère cette idée, ils acquiescèrent d'un mouvement de tête. Olistar fit quelques pas en avant, la reine marchant doucement derrière lui, profitant de la vue idyllique autour de lui avant de signaler calmement :_

« Alors donc, que veux-tu savoir de moi, Olistar ? »

« Qu'est-ce que vous êtes réellement pour Earnos, madame la reine. J'ai gardé cela pour moi pendant des semaines mais j'ai put voir vos nombreux regards en direction d'Earnos. La princesse Terria elle-même vous a remarquée un jour dans la chambre où Earnos se faisait soigner pendant le tournoi. Vous lui avait fait des gestes qu'une reine ne ferait pas à l'un de ces nombreux sujets. J'aimerais savoir la vérité. »

« Ne dois-je pas aimer mes sujets les uns comme les autres ? »

« Bien sûr que si, vous êtes la reine du royaume des insectes. Mais il y a une différence. Pourquoi Earnos et pas une autre personne ? Pourquoi lui ? »

« Oh … tout simplement car il est spécial. Si tu me poses ces questions, c'est que tu dois savoir alors que je connais ses parents depuis longtemps, non ? Quand il était à peine capable de tenir debout, il m'a fait la promesse de nous protéger, moi et ma fille. Et malgré leurs déboires, je sais qu'il le fait encore aujourd'hui. »

« Des personnes qui promettent de servir et protéger la famille royale, cela existe depuis bien longtemps. C'est qu'il y a autre chose mais quoi ? Dites-le, je vous prie. »

« Il est unique. Cet enfant est unique. J'ai le sentiment que le royaume des insectes dépendra de lui dans quelques années. Tu peux appeler cela une intuition. »

« Est-ce que vous l'appréciez à sa juste valeur ? Ou simplement par rapport à ce que vous avez dit exactement, madame la reine ? »

« Et toi ? Que penses-tu réellement d'Earnos, Olistar ? J'ai put remarquer que tu étais souvent à ses côtés depuis son arrivée dans le château. »

« Je le trouve … très intéressant, dirais-je. »

« Oh ? Tiens donc. Intéressant à quel point ? » _demanda la reine avant de se pencher vers le jeune Rapion, son visage à sa hauteur comme pour lui dessus. _

« Intéressant de part son caractère, ses actions, ses paroles. »

« Je vois, je vois. Qu'il est bon d'être jeune et plein de vie. Je regrette encore mes tendres années qui sont maintenant derrière moi, aaaaah. »

« Ne vous inquiétz donc pas, reine Seiry. Vous resterez toujours la souveraine de ce royaume. Et un jour, votre fille Terria prendra votre succession. »

« C'est exact, Olistar. Mais pour répondre à ta question concernant Earnos, je peux alors te l'avouer puisque tu me le demandes tant : « Je le considère comme mon fils. » »

« Re… Reine Seiry ? »

_Pour la première fois, il montra une véritable surprise aux paroles de la reine. Celle-ci gardait toujours son sourire aux lèvres, imperturbable malgré ce qu'elle venait de déclarer. Il n'avait pas rêvé. Elle venait de prononcer quelque chose que jamais une reine ne devait dire._

« Je le considère comme la chair de ma chair, le sang de mon sang et plus encore ... »

« Je n'aurais jamais dût poser une telle question, madame la reine Seiry. Je me retire. »

_Et aussitôt, il avait baissé la tête, se rendant alors dans sa chambre pour s'y enfermer. Couché sur le lit, il haletait, son coeur battant la chamade. Pour la première fois, il avait l'impression qu'il avait découvert un secret qu'il n'aurait jamais dut découvrir. _

« Dommage, j'aimais beaucoup cette petite discussion. Je pensais qu'Olistar aurait voulut en savoir plus à ce sujet. Dommage ... »

_La femme-Apireine releva sa manche droite, laissant paraître une longue cicatrice dessus. De sa main gauche, elle passa doucement un doigt dessus, chuchotant :_

« Earnos … Tu es vraiment unique, oui. »


	22. Chapitre 22 : Agression préméditée

**Chapitre 22 : Agression préméditée**

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais aussi tard dans la nuit, dehors ? »

« Je ne fais que me promener, ne vous inquiétz donc guère à ce sujet. »

_Voilà qu'il s'adressait aux gardes du palais, toujours aussi suspicieux dès qu'il avait fait un mouvement hors de sa chambre en pleine soirée. Il s'éloigna d'eux, finissant par attendre qu'ils ne soient plus visibles avant de grimper au sommet d'une colonne. Rapidement, avec vivacité, il venait sautiller de colonne en colonne._

« Il vaut mieux faire une petite balade de temps en temps. »

_Surtout pour oublier ce qu'il avait appris cette nuit. Il n'avait pas réussi à trouver le sommeil. Tout cela le perturbait tellement. Il prit une profonde respiration, finissant alors par quitter le château, un bref regard derrière lui. Voilà, il était maintenant dans les ruelles._

« Voyons voir ce qu vaut la vie dans le royaume pendant la nuit. »

_Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il s'amusait à faire cela mais d'ailleurs, il n'éprouvait aucun plaisir. C'était simplement qu'il préférait pouvoir se promener, pour penser à autre chose. Pourquoi est-ce que la reine avait dit cela ? Qu'Earnos était comme son propre fils ?_

« Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ? On ne prononce pas ces paroles à la légère ! Pas de la part d'une reine ! Je sais qu'il est spécial ! Mais à ce point ? Pourquoi dire ça ? POURQUOI ? »

_Pourquoi est-ce qu'il fallait ça maintenant ? Tout se passait correctement mais il avait l'impression que tout … venait de chavirer. Ce n'était pas un simple secret sans aucune importance. Si la princesse Terria apprenait cela, qu'est-ce qui se passerait ? Et le roi ? Et tout le reste ? Alors ? Comment faire exactement ? Comment ?_

« Non, ce n'est pas bon, je n'arrive pas à me concentrer. »

_Se concentrer à quoi ? Il ne sait pas lui-même. Tout ce qu'il sait, c'est qu'il finit par atterrir au sommet d'un toit. Ce fameux toit qui lui permettait d'avoir une meilleure vue d'ensemble sur tout le royaume … non, c'était légèrement exagéré._

« Tiens, qu'est-ce qui se passe par là ? »

_Difficile d'ignorer quand tout un petit groupe de cinq personnes se déplacent avec vélocité pour être sûres de ne pas être vues. Malheureusement pour elles, il faudra bien faire plus pour espérer lui échapper. Le garçon aux cheveux violets, il se déplaçait avec la même vitesse mais encore plus discrètement. C'est aussi simple que ça ?_

« Qu'est-ce qu'ils manigancent ceux là ? »

_Ce n'était pas vraiment une bonne chose. S'ils avaient besoin de se cacher, c'est qu'ils allaient accomplir un acte qui n'était pas toléré. Hein ? Où est-ce qu'ils sont ? Il a réussi à les perdre de vue ? C'est étrange ! Il était sûr et certain d'avoir réussi à les poursuivre, pourquoi est-ce que ce n'était pas le cas ? Comment était-ce possible ?_

« Il vaut mieux que je rentre, ce n'est pas ma journée. »  
><em><br>Rapidement, il retourna au château, finissant par arriver dans sa chambre sans encombre. Avec tout ce qui s'était produit, il sombra ENFIN dans le sommeil, celui-ci restant perturbé à cause de la présence d'Earnos. Spécial … comme un fils._

_Le lendemain matin, il remarqua que la reine Seiry n'était plus là. Comment ? Pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce qui s'était passé ? Lorsqu'il interrogea la princesse, celle-ci haussa les épaules, ne comprenant pas du tout de son côté. Elle arriva rapidement dans la salle du trône, questionnant alors son père :_

« Papa ! Papa ! Maman, où qu'elle est s'il te plaît ? Je ne la vois plus ! »

« Nous n'avons pas voulu te prévenir, Terria, mais ta mère est partie en expédition pour rejoindre le clan des Rapions et des Drascores. Bien que je ne tolère guère cela et que j'ai voulu refuser depuis longtemps, elle ne m'a pas écouté. »

_Le roi poussa un soupir, visiblement désabusé par cette nouvelle. Il tenait fermement à sa femme et ne voulait pas qu'elle soit en danger. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il exprimait son refus envers la reine mais généralement, elle ne l'écoutait pas._

« Mais est-ce qu'elle accompagnée, roi Tanator ? »

« Bien entendu ! Comment est-ce qu'il pourrait en être autrement ? Je ne vais pas laisser ma femme aller seule dans un tel endroit ! Surtout pour rencontrer des gens de ton espèce. »

_Le Rapion accusa le coup. Là encore, ce n'était pas récent, le fait que le roi Tanator détestait cordialement les espèces d'insectes qui vivaient hors du royaume. Mais bon, il ne devait pas en tenir compte car la reine était un ange._

« Bref, des gardes protègent ta mère, ma fille. Tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter. »

« Alors fais pareil, papa, d'accord ? » _s'exclama la princesse aux cheveux couleur d'or, le roi souriant tendrement envers la jeune fille, tendant ses bras. Elle sauta dans ces derniers, rigolant doucement tandis qu'Olistar observait cela._

_Le roi Tanator n'était pas un homme mauvais ou cruel. Malgré son animosité apparente envers les races « dissidentes » comme il les appelait, il n'avait rien d'un tyran. L'amour qu'il exprimait envers sa femme et sa fille était des plus sincères. De même, ses amis pouvaient compter sur son aide si cela s'avérait nécessaire. Néanmoins, c'était un roi-Yanmega, l'un des insectes les plus puissants dans le royaume. Et tant que tel, il avait fait alors la guerre dans le passé, ce qui expliquait son caractère envers certaines races._

« ROI TANATOR ! ROI TANATOR ! »

_Un soldat arrive à toute allure dans la pièce, haletant et visiblement choqué. Le roi déposa sa fille sur le sol, se levant de son trône avant de s'exclamer :_

« Que se passe t-il ? Qu'est-ce qui vous prend de rentrer dans la salle du trône de la sorte ? »

« La … LA REINE SEIRY ! Elle est en danger ! Elle a été attaquée ! »

« QUOI ?! Qu'est-ce que vous venez de dire ? Que tous les soldats du château se mettent en route ! Quant à vous, comment avez vous osé l'abandonner ?! »

_Le roi avait perdu presque aussitôt son sourire alors qu'il venait d'apprendre une terrible nouvelle. La princesse elle-même était comme choquée, Olistar se présentant à ses côtés avant de murmurer d'une voix calme :_

« Ne vous en faites pas, princesse, si le soldat est là, c'est que votre mère, la reine Seiry, n'est pas réellement en danger. Mais nous devrions suivre le roi. »

« Ou … Oui ! Mais si c'est vraiment ? Enfin, si elle est vraiment … »

« Mais non, ne vous faites donc pas de soucis à ce sujet. » _vint dire encore une fois Olistar bien qu'il n'était guère lui-même rassuré par tout cela, loin de là._

« Si tu le dis, Olistar mais … il faut alors se dépêcher avant que mon père ne nous autorise plus à l'accompagner. Je veux voir maman et vite ! »

_Il était vrai. Elle avait totalement raison. S'ils ne se dépêchaient pas, il était sûr et certain que le roi refuserait qu'ils viennent avec lui. Mais une chose dont il était incertain, c'était bien entendu de l'état de la reine. Il avait voulut éviter d'apeurer la princesse mais si la reine avait été attaquée … Non ! Il valait mieux ne pas réfléchir de la sorte !_

« Allons, allons, il n'y a pas tant que cela à s'en faire. »

« NON ! Tu as été blessée ! Regarde donc dans quel état est-ce que tu te trouves ! »

« Mon amour, ne vous souciez donc guère de ces rares blessures. Je vous rappelle que j'avais quelques Apitrinis à mes côtés. Et vous savez comment ils sont. Je n'étais pas en danger, malgré tout ce que vous pensiez. Bien entendu, je ne pensais pas me faire attaquer mais cela n'est pas de la faute de l'un d'entre nous. »

« Où sont les coupables ? Avez-vous gardé quelques prisonniers ? L'interrogatoire que je leurs promets vas les marquer à vie et ... »

« Allons, que vous ai-je dit ? J'étais accompagnée par quelques Apitrinis. »

_La reine Seiry continuait de rassurer son mari, quelques éraflures au visage et sur le corps alors que les Apitrinis à côté d'elle restaient sur leurs gardes. C'était la première fois que la jeune fille les voyait ainsi, pensant toujours qu'ils n'étaient que de simples domestiques._

« Ils font un peu peur quand même. Oh … Euh … Maman ? »

« Oh ? Que fais-tu donc ici, Terria ? Je ne pensais pas que ton père t'aurait autorisée à venir me voir mais ne t'en fait pas, maman va bien. »

« Oui mais … si c'était pas le cas, snif ? C'est qui les vilains qui ont fait ça ? »

« Ils ne sont plus là, tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter, Terria. Olistar ? Est-ce que tu peux t'en occuper s'il te plaît ? Cela serait vraiment très sympathique de part, je dois le reconnaître. »

« Je vais le faire tout de suite, reine Seiry. Princesse Terria, si vous voulez bien m'accompagner, il faut que votre mère se repose. »

« Mais je ne veux pas ! Maman va avoir besoin de moi ! Maman, dis à Olistar que ... »

« S'il te plaît, Terria, écoutes donc Olistar. »_ soupira la reine avant de disparaître aux côtés des Apitrinis et du roi, tous l'emmenant ailleurs pour obtenir quelques soins._

_Olistar commença à tapoter doucement le dos de la jeune fille aux cheveux blonds, celle-ci s'étant mise à sangloter. Bien entendu que ce n'était pas plaisant, bien entendu que cette nouvelle … n'était pas rassurante. Mais surtout, lui-même était en train de raccorder tout dans son cerveau. Les personnes d'hier ? Est-ce qu'elles étaient responsables de cet attentat ? Si tel était le cas, c'était alors de sa faute._

« Cela ne se reproduira plus, je vous le promets, Terria. »

« Hein ? Euh … De quoi, Olistar ? Snif … Tu me promets que ma maman ne sera plus en danger, c'est bien ça ? Mais et euh ... »

« Pas uniquement elle mais vous aussi. »

_Et pour cela, ses soirées allaient être bien courtes dorénavant. Il n'allait pas pouvoir souffler un instant mais il était hors de question de rester là, les bras croisés sans rien faire._


	23. Chapitre 23 : LRDTC

**Chapitre 23 : Le responsable de tout cela**

« Hum … Olistar ? Je peux te parler ? Juste cinq minutes, pas plus. »

_L'enfant aux cheveux blonds s'était rapproché de lui, regardant le garçon-Rapion qui était adossé à une colonne. Aussitôt, le regard d'Olistar vint fuir, n'osant pas le fixer au grand étonnement d'Earnos qui finissait par arriver à sa hauteur._

« Tout le royaume est au courant … pour ce qui s'est passé avec la reine Seiry. Si j'avais su, je n'aurais pas hésité à venir et … mais enfin ... »

« Oui, je suis aussi au courant mais bon, ce qui est fait est fait. »

« Et elle, enfin, elle va comment ? Elle ? » _demanda Earnos alors qu'Olistar haussait un sourcil. Le fait qu'il répète ce « elle » montrait bien qu'il n'évoquait pas la reine mais la princesse. Tiens donc, si tel était le cas, bon ben … hahaha._

« Elle va mal, du moins, elle a toujours mal car sa mère a été blessée mais sinon, pour la reine, elle prend cela avec le sourire, comme à son habitude. Elle ne blâme personne. »

« Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire que je parlais de la princesse Terria ? Je parlais de la reine Seiry, pas de sa fille ! Ne commence pas à t'imaginer n'importe quoi ! »

« Oh, mais je ne m'imagine rien du tout, loin de là. Je ne suis pas ainsi, tu te trompes lourdement, Earnos. Ce n'est guère mon genre que de réagir de la sorte. »

« Bien entendu, ne te moque pas de moi, enfin bref, j'ai eut tout ce que je voulais, je te laisse tranquille pour le moment. »

_L'enfant aux cheveux blonds s'était décidé à partir mais s'immobilisa après quelques mètres, finissant par se retourner en direction d'Olistar. Comme pour chercher ses mots, il vint finalement demander avec une extrême lenteur :_

« Sinon, t'as pas l'air bien … dans ton assiette, toi. Tu vas bien ? »

« J'ai connu des jours meilleurs, on va dire. Pas de quoi s'en préoccuper. »

_Il poussa un petit soupir avant de chercher à sourire, n'y arrivant guère. Comme ce n'était pas du tout son habitude, le sourire fut des plus forcés, Earnos pouffant un peu._

« Non, ça te colle guère, évite alors. »

« Au moins, ça te fait autant sourire que moi. Et oui, ce n'est pas mon genre. Je préfère éviter à l'avenir. Mais maintenant, tu peux t'en aller, comme tu peux le remarquer, je n'ai aucun souci, contrairement aux apparences, loin de là. »

« Bien entendu, bien entendu. Fais juste gaffe à Holikan par contre, je sais qu'il te cherche partout. Il doit aussi faire de même de mon côté, comme il doit s'attendre à ce que je vienne te parler. Mais je ne crois pas que ça soit son cas. Bref, il vaut mieux pour toi que tu joues la carte de la sécurité et que tu te montres discret, Olistar. »

« Si tu t'inquiètes du fait qu'il cherche à m'attaquer, je peux alors te confirmer que tu n'as guère à t'en faire à ce sujet. Il ne m'effraie pas. »

« Je ne suis pas sûr que tu gagneras contre lui dans cet état d'esprit. Tu as l'air complètement ailleurs et je parie qu'en tant que Rapion, tu te dois de garder une part de secret, tout ça. »

« Hein ? Que je sois un Rapion ne change pas à ce que je suis réellement. »_ dit simplement l'enfant aux cheveux violets. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il s'était imaginé une telle chose ?_

« Ah bon ? Pourtant, tu es toujours isolé, dans ton coin, on ne sait jamais ce que tu fais, ce que tu penses, ce que tu es réellement. Alors bon ... »

« Qu'est-ce que tu racontes donc ? Je ne suis pas ainsi. Je suis comme les autres. » _déclare l'enfant-Rapion, quittant sa colonne pour se tenir face à Earnos. Bien entendu, il était plus grand que lui car plus âgé mais ça ne changeait rien à la situation._

« Non, tu es totalement différent, et tu fais tout pour sauvegarder cette différence. La preuve, à part moi ou la princesse Terria, à qui est-ce que tu parles ? Et Holikan ne compte pas vraiment, si je peux me permettre hein ? »

« Je parle à d'autres personnes, bien entendu. De plus, je ne vois pas en quoi cela te regarde ce qui se passe de mon côté. Bref, là, tu as totalement raison, il vaut mieux que l'on arrête. »

« Tu cultives cette différence, voilà tout. Mais oui, fais juste gaffe. »

« Arrête de te préoccuper de moi alors que tu me hais encore pour cette foreuse. »

« Tsss, tu veux aussi que je cultive ma haine à ton égard ? Désolé mais avec tout ce qui se passe, j'ai mieux à faire que de me disputer pour cela. Je ne te pardonnerai pas mais ut n'es pas le premier responsable à ce sujet. »

« Et combien de temps comptes-tu ne pas pardonner à la princesse, Earnos ? »_ questionna le Rapion tandis que l'enfant-Aspicot pouffait de déception, murmurant :_

« Autant qu'il le faudra. Ce n'est pas aussi simple que ça. C'est plus … compliqué qu'une simple promesse. Si Terria est incapable de régler ça par elle-même, elle n'aura rien ... »

« Oh, mais je viens de comprendre finalement. Tu veux la faire grandir, malgré ta déception. Ah, plus je te parle, plus je te découvre, Earnos. »

_Et qu'est-ce qui lui prend de dire ça ? Tsss ! Il raconte n'importe quoi pour ne pas changer ! Ca ne le concerne pas ! Pas du tout même ! Mais bon, ce n'est pas suffisant. L'enfant aux cheveux blonds finit par s'éloigner définitivement, laissant complètement seul Olistar qui s'était mis alors à regarder le sol pendant de longues secondes._

« Qu'est-ce qu'il peut en savoir ? Je ne suis pas … si différent que ça. »

_Mais la vérité était là. Il se savait différent, il se sentait différent, il était différent, qu'importe ce qu'il voulait prétendre, qu'importe ce qu'il voulait faire croire. Il le savait, il s'en voulait._

_Mais il ne faisait rien pour changer. Il poussa un petit soupir. Alors, il devait se cacher du vilain Holikan ? Et il n'était pas en forme pour réussir à le battre ? Il ne fallait pas croire cela. Mais Earnos avait remarqué que quelque chose clochait._

« Le souci, Earnos, c'est que tu es celui responsable de mon état. Qu'est-ce que tu es ? »

_La reine Seiry le portait dans son coeur. Pour avoir une place de choix dans ce dernier, même alors que la reine adorait tous ses sujets, c'est qu'il y avait une chose unique qui les reliait. Était-ce possible que … non. Il se faisait des idées._

« Si tel était le cas, deux familles seraient brisées. Le roi ne pourrait tolérer cela. »

_Alors ce n'était pas cela. Mais quoi ? Etait-ce plus profond que ça ? Plus qu'une simple affection. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il ne pouvait pas trouver ? Ne pas connaître la vérité ? Il s'apprêtait à partir mais une voix le héla :_

« OLISTAR ! Ne bouge plus ! Je te l'ordonne ! »

« Holikan. » _murmura Olistar, évitant de soupirer avant de se retourner vers l'enfant Yanma. Celui-ci avait le visage des mauvais jours, le visage de quelqu'un qui était prêt à commettre une bêtise malgré son jeune âge. Si jeune et pourtant déjà si adulte, tout en gardant un comportement immature sur certains points._

« Il vaut mieux pour toi que tu m'accompagnes dans un endroit isolé … et ne t'avise pas de refuser car sinon, ça pourrait très mal se finir. »

« Soit, soit, devant de telles paroles, je me vois contraint alors de te suivre. »

« Bien, tant mieux pour toi, on causera moins de troubles. »

_Et visiblement, le garçon-Yanma avait une idée déplaisante en tête. Il n'était pas stupide, il avait remarqué qu'Holikan avait son arme à la ceinture. Une sorte de griffe … humpf. C'était ça la particularité des soldats du royaume des insectes. Avoir une arme … mais aussi son propre corps pour attaquer. Encore que certaines personnes avaient les mêmes objets bien que cela soit illégal. Finalement, ils marchèrent pendant cinq minutes jusqu'à arriver dans un coin des plus reculés du château._

« Charmante décoration, est-ce une visite d'une aile inconnue ? »

« Ne raconte pas n'importe quoi. Je ne supporte plus tes manigances et tu le sais. Ce que tu as fait ces derniers jours ne passera pas inaperçu ! »

« Et qu'ai-je donc fait qui mérite autant de haine à mon égard ? Nous sommes arrivés ? »

_Tiens donc, une salle d'entraînement. Avec des toiles de Mimigal un peu partout, des mannequins tâchés de sang et tout le reste, ça semblait très appréciable. Surtout que pour rentrer dans cette pièce, Holikan avait donné un coup de pied dans la porte en bois vétuste._

« Nous sommes arrivés. Ça sera ta dernière demeure, Olistar. Je vais mettre un terme. »

« Tu es vraiment très prévisible, est-ce que tu t'en rends compte ? Tu n'as même pas chercher à cacher tes sentiments de meurtre à mon égard. Je ne trouve même pas cela désolant … juste vraiment dommage venant de ta part. »

_Il avait aussitôt fait un saut en avant, esquivant la griffe qui avait tenté de l'attaquer en traître dans son dos avant de se retourner. Il reprit en soupirant :_

« Tu en es jusqu'à perdre ton honneur en cherchant à me frapper dans le dos. Non pas comme un chevalier le ferait, Holikan. »

« NE JUGE JAMAIS MA VALEUR ! COMPRIS ?! »

« Pourtant, je le ferais et je recommencerais autant de fois que cela nécessaire puisque tu ne veux pas comprendre l'absurdité de tes actions. »

_Sauf que de telles absurdités étaient très dangereuses. Malgré les dires d'Earnos, il devait rester plus que concentré sur Holikan. Celui-ci avait pour but de l'éliminer en le tuant. S'il ne se trompait pas, il n'y avait qu'une seule raison à cela _

« Tu me crois responsable de l'attaque sur la reine Seiry ? »

« IL N'Y A QUE TOI QUI SOIT AUSSI PROCHE POUR METTRE AU COURANT CEUX QUI S'EN SONT PRIS A ELLE ! »

« Ta haine t''aveugle. Je vais devoir t'infliger une violente correction. Et cette fois-ci … je ne suis que d'humeur peu joyeuse. Je ne retiendrais aucun de mes coups. »

_Le sol trembla au moment le dard frappa ce dernier, Olistar fixant Holikan de ses yeux violets. S'il voulait subir une punition, il allait bientôt l'obtenir._


	24. Chapitre 24 : L'un de ses grands secrets

**Chapitre 24 : L'un de ses grands secrets**

« Maintenant … Tu vas comprendre la définition du mot douleur. »

_Avec vélocité, il s'était rapproché du Yanma, n'hésitant pas un seul instant alors à chercher à planter son dard dans l'épaule du garçon-Yanma. Celui-ci para le coup avec sa griffe, faisant de même ensuite avec son pied._

« Rien que ça ? C'est tout ce que tu as à me montrer ? »

« Je vais te le faire payer … JE VAIS TE LE ... »

« ASSEZ ! JE NE SUIS PAS D'HUMEUR POUR CES PLAISANTERIES ! »

_Il avait peut-être prévu le coup de dard mais point celui du poing de la part du Rapion. Le poing s'enfonça dans le visage d'Holikan, le renvoyant au sol avant que le dard ne se loge dans son dos sans trop le traverser. Le garçon-Rapion posa un pied sur lui, ses bras croisés avant de dire d'une voix qui se voulait neutre :_

« Maintenant, tu vas réfléchir exactement à ce qui s'est passé. Comment est-ce qu'un simple garçon-Rapion comme moi serait capable de mettre la reine Seiry en danger ? Avec quelle force ? Qui essayerait d'écouter les paroles d'un ambassadeur aussi jeune que moi ? Je n'ai même pas dix ans ou presque ! A cause de tes bêtises, tu t'en prends aux mauvaises personnes et pire, tu mets celle de la princesse Terria en danger. »

« Princesse … Terria ? Elle … Elle est aussi en danger ? Qu'est-ce que ça … veut dire ? »

« Dors et ne viens plus me déranger. Et ne t'avise plus de vouloir me tuer sans avoir une raison légitime pour cela, je serais VRAIMENT moins sympathique. J'en ait assez de ces enfantillages de ta part, est-ce bien compris ? »

« Je te le ferais payer … je te le ferais payer. »

« Dors, maintenant, tu n'auras plus le choix. »_ dit Olistar en enfonçant plus profondément son dard en Holikan, celui-ci étant parcouru de soubresauts avant de ne plus bouger. Bien entendu, il ne l'avais pas tué, il n'était pas ainsi._

_Il quitta cet endroit, poussant un soupir. Il avait maintenant le besoin urgent de prévenir Earnos. Pourquoi cela ? Car l'enfant était anormalement lié à la reine Seiry. Il n'en savait toujours pas la raison exacte mais il ne pouvait pas se permettre d'ignorer ce point. Avec vivacité, alors qu'ils étaient en pleine après-midi, l'enfant aux cheveux violets quitta le château. De plus, Earnos n'était pas à l'école aujourd'hui._

« Surement en train de faire son travail de foreur. »

_C'était logique. Il travaillait pour nourrir sa famille bien que lui-même trouvait cela étrange. Comment est-ce qu'un simple foreur pouvait être ami avec le roi ? Mais bon, il y avait tellement de choses à prendre en compte qu'il était alors impossible de chercher à les ignorer. En se dirigeant vers l'endroit où normalement l'équipe qui embauchait Earnos se trouvait, il eut la malheureuse surprise de ne pas le voir Il ne travaillait pas ?_

« Où est-ce qu'il est passé ? Je ne comprends pas. »

_Peut-être qu'il était chez lui ? Pourquoi pas ? L'enfant-Rapion commence à se déplacer encore une fois, finissant par arriver devant d'étranges boutiques. Hum, bien entendu mais … hein ? Cette fleuriste ? Qu'est-ce qu ça veut dire ?_

_Aussitôt ,il se met à se cacher pour mieux étudier cette fleuriste. Elle n'habitait pas si loin que ça de chez Earnos mais c'était la première fois qu'il la voyait. Elle avait vraiment quelque chose d'étrange, quelque chose qu'il n'arrivait pas totalement à définir. Sans explication, sans raison malheureusement mais … il y avait une chose bizarre._

« Je n'arrive pas à saisir tout ça … mais pourquoi ? »

_Cette fleuriste ! Elle cachait quelque chose ! Il continua de l'observer pendant plusieurs heures, jusqu'à ce qu'il soit assez tard pour qu'elle ferme boutique. Néanmoins, elle ne quitta pas le bâtiment par devant mais par une porte à l'arrière. Zut ! Il allait la perdre de vue à cette allure ! Il ne pouvait pas se le permettre !_

_Il sauta de toit en toit mais malheureusement, rien de tout ça. Elle n'était plus dans son champ de vision. Elle n'était plus du tout dans le coin. Comment est-ce qu'elle avait fait pour réussir une telle chose ? Même lui aurait eut beaucoup de mal._

_Il préféra retourner au château. Cette fleuriste, elle habitait près d'Earnos, ce qui voulait dire qu'indirectement, elle était liée à lui mais par quoi ? Pour les prochains jours, il renouvela l'expérience, ignorant presque les questions d'Earnos sur le fait qu'il ne soit pas concentré en classe. N'avait-il pas remarqué qu'il avait beaucoup mieux à faire ?_

_Les mouvements de la fleuriste, ses actions, il avait l'impression de les avoir déjà vus quelque part mais où ? Ce fut lorsqu'elle poussa un soupir en passant une main sur son front qu'il comprit. Pendant un bref instant, le front s'était mis à briller, non pas par la sueur._

« Reine Seiry ? Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle fait là ? »

_Maintenant, il en était sûr et convaincu. C'était la reine Seiry ! Mais pourquoi est-ce qu'elle se cachait ici ? Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle travaillait seule ? Il n'y avait aucun Apitrini mais surtout, une fleuriste ? Qu'est-ce que … Ce n'était pas normal._

_Retournant dans le château, il se cacha dans sa chambre avec plusieurs livres en main. Histoire du royaume, histoire du royaume. Malheureusement, la majorité des livres n'en parlait qu'à peine ou brièvement. Comment pouvait-il connaître l'histoire du royaume et surtout les raisons qui poussaient une Apireine à faire un travail de simple citoyen._

« Il ne me reste plus qu'une seule solution alors … mais impossible, je ne peux pas aller demander cela à la reine Seiry. Si tel était le cas, cela risquerait de devenir quelque chose de très dangereux. Enfin, surement, peut-être ... »

_Il était perturbé. Depuis cette annonce, il était perturbé. Depuis qu'elle lui avait dit cela, il n'avait plus toute sa tête. Et surtout, comme Holikan était devenu sage pour quelques jours, il n'allait pas vraiment s'en plaindre, hein ?_

« Olistar ? Olistar ? Est-ce que je peux te parler, dis, dis ? »

_La voix de la princesse ? Il se redressa dans son lit, ouvrant la porte avant qu'une petite ombre aux cheveux blonds s'enfonce dans la chambre en refermant la porte presque aussitôt. Qu'est-ce que la princesse venait faire ici ?_

« Pfiou, j'ai réussi enfin à te trouver un peu ! Tant mieux alors, hihihi ! Je n'étais pas sûre mais bon, c'est tant mieux, vraiment tant mieux, oui ! »

« Qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour vous, princesse Terria ? Je me demande si ce n'est pas la première fois que vous venez me voir personnellement dans ma chambre. Vous savez que vous n'êtes pas autorisée à cela, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Pas grave, hihihi ! Pas grave du tout, même ! Je voulais juste te dire quelque chose mais je ne sais plus exactement quoi. AH SI ! Euh … Ca concerne Earnos ! »

« Oh ? Vous avez finalement fait la paix, vous et lui ? C'est une bonne chose, non ? »

« Naaaaaaaaan ! J'ai trouvé bien mieux pour savoir quoi faire ! Je vais me cacher et le suivre discrètement quand il partira des cours ! »

« Je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne idée. Vous avez, Earnos est très intelligent, il saura parfaitement si vous le suivez ou non, vous voyez de quoi je veux parler ? »

« Je vois, je vois mais comme ça, je le bloque dans un coin où je suis sûre qu'il ne pourra pas s'échapper et zou, il pourra toujours me parler ! Hahaha ! »

« C'est assez … dangereux mais ça vous correspond bien. Faites attention à vous. »

« Et interdiction de me suivre pour tenter de me protéger, d'accord ? »

_Il leva les yeux en l'air. Oui, bien entendu. Si cela permet de faire plaisir à la princesse Terria, il allait éviter ça aussi, bien sûr. Vraiment, cet enfant était parfois très problématique. Néanmoins, ce n'était pas à lui de s'en plaindre . Et comme la reine elle-même avait ses propres secrets, il n'avait pas son mot à dire._

« Quand même, je me demande toujours pourquoi maman a fait ça. »

« Encore avec cette idée, princesse Terria ? Cela fait déjà plusieurs semaines non ? Vous devriez plutôt passer à autre chose, je dirais. »

« Je ne peux pas ! Olistar, imagine comme si ta maman aimait un autre enfant que toi. Tu le prendrais comment hein ? Tu resterais là sans rien faire, sans rien du tout ? »

« Etant orphelin, la question ne se pose pas, princesse Terria. Je suis libre de toute interaction de la sorte avec des personnes adultes, voilà tout. »

« Hein ? Que … Euh … Je suis désolée, je savais pas du tout, Olistar. J'ai … l'impression de faire que des bêtises. Enfin de les dire. Je suis bête. »

_Encore une fois, un petit mouvement de la main pour dire qu'elle n'avait pas à s'en faire et qu'il ne lui en voulait guère à ce sujet. Mais voilà, maintenant qu'elle avait évoqué ce sujet, la princesse ne savait plus du tout où se mettre._

« Euh … Je crois que je vais y aller, Olistar ! Bonne soirée ! »

« Bonne soirée à vous aussi et ne vous inquiétez pas, j'ai déjà oublié. »

_Ah ! Elle se retourna pour voir s'il était sérieux ou non. Le visage de l'enfant aux cheveux violets resta impassible tandis qu'elle avait le sourire aux lèvres. Visiblement oui ! Alors, elle n'avait pas à s'en faire le moins du monde ! Elle en était maintenant totalement convaincue ! Hahaha ! Tant mieux, oui ! C'était tant mieux !_

_Le lendemain après-midi, il était à nouveau en position. Il en était convaincu. Cette fleuriste était la reine Seiry. S'il se présentait comme ça, juste pour faire croire qu'il allait acheter des fleurs, peut-être que cela passerait ? Non, même si elle n'allait pas le dire directement,il était convaincu qu'elle verrait qu'il tente de confirmer ses paroles. Mais voilà, il fallait qu'il se jette à l'eau. Il s'apprêtait à pénétrer dans la boutique tout en sortant de sa cachette mais il s'arrêta aussitôt, voyant Earnos qui pénétrait à l'intérieur. Hein ? Qu'est-ce que ça voulait dire ? Il faisait même la bise à cette femme. Il semblait la connaître depuis longtemps. Mais l'autre surprise ne tarda pas à se présenter sous la forme de Terria qui pénétra à son tour dans la boutique. Elle avait vraiment mis son plan en action ?!_


	25. Chapitre 25 : Faire la paix

**Chapitre 25 : Faire la paix**

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ? Elle est un peu folle ! »

_Il ne pouvait pas l'arrête mais la fille allait sûrement reconnaître la mère bien assez tôt. Qu'est-ce qui lui prenait d'agir de la sorte ? Elle ne comprenait pas tous les risques et … AH ! Earnos l'avait remarquée, bien entendu mais …_

« Ca va être sanglant, il ne va pas se laisser faire et ... »

_C'était tout le contraire ? Grâce à la présence de la fleuriste, Earnos avait sa colère qui s'atténuait de minute en minute, au point de disparaître presque complètement. Il voyait cela en écarquillant les yeux. Réellement ? Il suffisait de cela et c'était bon ?_

« Je sais ce que je vais faire, ça sera bien mieux. »

_Même s'il n'était pas une fouine, il ne pouvait pas rester là sans rien faire. Avec la vélocité qui était propre à lui, il se déplaça dans la rue, finissant par arriver de l'autre côté avant de finalement s'adosser à une ruelle dont l'une des murs de la boutique était lié. Deux coups de dard et voilà, il avait le droit à un petit trou qui lui permettait d'écouter brièvement tout ce qui se faisait entendre à l'intérieur de la boutique._

« Je te jure vraiment, tu as intérêt à partir le plus vite possible. »

« Je ne partirais pas, tu n'as pas entendu ce qu'a dit madame Florensia ? »

« Que tu dois m'aider mais ça, je m'en fiche et tu le sais bien hein ? »

« Je le sais parfaitement mais qu'importe ce que tu diras, moi je resterais ! Car je veux que l'on fasse tout pour que l'on soit en paix, toi et moi ! »

« Mais moi, je ne veux pas car tu ne travailles pas pour cela ! Je m'en fiche, je m'en fiche, je m'en fiche et je … pourquoi tu me regardes comme ça ? »

« Car je te trouve terriblement triste, Earnos. C'est quoi ce qui cloche entre toi et moi ? Est-ce que je peux le savoir ou non ? S'il te plaît ! »

_Rien du tout. Il ne les voie pas mais d'après les bruits de pas, Earnos s'était éloigné de Terria et ne voulait plus s'intéresser à son cas. Ah … Earnos était un peu désespérant. Il avait envie de les voir. Peut-être qu'il pouvait ? Pas avec ce trou ridicule mais bon …_

_Il revint près de l'entrée de la ruelle. D'ailleurs, il n'y avait souvent personne dans les environs ou c'était lui ? Bref, un rapide coup d'oeil et voilà qu'il voyait les deux enfants qui embellissaient les plantes sous le regard de Florensia. C'était donc le nom du personnage que la reine Seiry avait décidé de jouer ?_

« On ne pourrait pas voir la correspondance, c'est … si surprenant. »

_Mais bon, il devait vite se remettre à se cacher mais quand même … pourquoi ? Pourquoi est-ce qu'il appréciait de voir les deux enfants qui se chamaillaient doucement entre eux ?_

« Bon ben puisque c'est comme ça, je te dérangerai pas plus longtemps ! NA ! »

« Ben bon débarras ! Et fais-toi mal, c'est tout ce que je désire ! »

« C'est horrible ce que tu dis, Earnos ! Je ne te veux pas de mal, moi ! Snif ! » _s'écria la fille Apireine en sanglotant un peu par rapport à tout ça._

« Princesse Terria, voudriez vous bien vous occuper des fleurs qui sont en hauteur ? Voilà un escabeau pour cela, faites y très attention, d'accord ? »

« Comme vous voulez, madame Florensia ! Je le fais ! »_ dit la jeune fille, retrouvant presque aussitôt son sourire avant de prendre l'escabeau pour grimper dessus._

« Oh ? Qu'est-ce que ... » _se murmura rapidement Olistar en voyant le regard plus qu'inquiet du garçon-Aspicot en direction de Terria. Celle-ci n'eut aucun mal à s'occuper des fleurs, malgré le regard d'Earnos mais celui-ci était déjà prêt à réagir._

« Voilà madame Florensia, j'ai fini, je desc…. HIIIIIIIIIIII ! »

_Empiété dans sa propre robe jaune, la jeune fille poussa un cri, s'apprêtant à tomber de l'escabeau juste au moment où Earnos avait plongé sous elle, la réceptionnant avant de percuter une armoire. Un pot de fleur lui tomba sur le crâne, se brisant en morceaux tandis qu'il était à moitié sonnée. Presque aussitôt, Florensia était déjà à leur hauteur, Terria secouant légèrement Earnos tout en pleurant à grosses larmes._

« EARNOS ! EARNOS ! Snif, mouiiiiiiiiin ! Earnos ! Réponds-moi ! S'il te plaît ! »

« Je … Je vais bien … princesse … et vous ? Pas de blessures ? Vous allez bien ? »

_Elle parut choquée, il arrivait à le voir sur son visage. Comme si quelque chose venait de s'ouvrir dans sa tête. Puis subitement, sans crier gare, elle se jeta dans ses bras, venant l'étreindre longuement, le gardant contre elle._

« Te mets plus … en danger pour moi, Earnos. S'il te plaît. »

« Je ne me mettrais jamais en danger pour vous, princesse Terria. Je suis juste arrivé au bon moment, ce n'était pas voulu de ma part et ... »

« Si, tu t'es mis exactement en danger comme y a très longtemps. J'ai faillit me faire très mal … mais tu m'as réceptionné alors qu'on était vraiment que des enfants, toi et moi. Je l'oublierais plus jamais, Earnos. Plus jamais, je te le promets. »

« Et zut, au final, tu as réussi à t'en rappeler, ça veut dire, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Oui mais … attends un peu. C'est pas aussi fort que celui de ma mère mais bon ... »

_Elle redressa son visage, rouge aux joues alors que de loin, il pouvait voir les lèvres de la princesse Terria qui prenaient une couleur dorée. Avec lenteur, elle les déposa sur le crâne d'Earnos, là où le pot s'était brisé. Le garçon poussa un cri de surprise._

« Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Je peux savoir ? »

« Du miel d'Apireine ? Tu sais déjà en produire, princesse Terria ? »

« Du miel ? Produire ? De quoi vous parlez ? C'est juste un bisou magique. » _répondit la jeune enfant aux cheveux blonds, surprise par les dires de la fleuriste. Earnos passa une main sur son front, remarquant l'absence de sang avant de voir le liquide doré entre ses doigts._

« Oh, tu ne sais pas encore ce que tu viens de produire, n'est-ce pas ? Il s'agit d'un miel très rare, que seules les Apireines peuvent produire. Enfin, oui et non, les Apitrinis aussi en sont capables mais pas de la même qualité. »

« Mais euh … AH ! C'est vrai, Earnos ! Je t'ai mis du miel sur le front ! Dé … Désolée. »

« Pas grave, princesse Terria, vous n'avez pas à vous en faire, il n'y a pas mort de garçon-Aspicot avec ça. Mais c'est étrange, je n'ai plus du tout mal. » _murmura l'enfant avant de se remettre debout, faisant quelques mouvements. Aucune douleur ou autre ! C'était étrange mais ce n'était pas une mauvaise chose à ses yeux ! Hahaha !_

« Si vous allez mieux, attendez que je ramasse un peu la terre qui est tombée et nous pourrons reprendre. Bien que je pense que vous avez besoin de parler tous les deux non ? »_ déclara la fleuriste dans un petit sourire amusé en leur direction. Le garçon-Aspicot haussa les épaules sans comprendre tandis que la princesse Terria baissait la tête en rougissant._

« Je crois que tout est bon, enfin, je crois … euh … Earnos, on fait alors la paix, ça veut dire ? On se boude plus du tout ? »

« Non, on ne se boude plus, si c'est ça qui t'inquiète. On n'a pas le temps pour ça, on doit aider madame Florensia et oui, on fait la paix. »

« Vrai de vrai ? Tu me pardonnes tout ? Tout tout tout ? »

_Une nouvelle fois, elle se jeta dans ses bras mais maintenant, il avait put la réceptionner. Hey hey hey ! C'était pas très royal ce genre de réactions non ? Il leva les yeux en l'air, comme amusé par tout cela, poussant un petit soupir attendri. Bien entendu, bien entendu._

« Attention, princesse, vous me serrez un peu trop fort. »

« On ne serre jamais trop fort quelqu'un. Et je suis super contente ! Et puis, après tout ce temps où tu voulais même pas me parler, je veux rester comme ça pendant des heures s'il le faut ! Et tu as pas le droit de me contredire, je suis la princesse du royaume ! »

« J'ai l'impression que vous avez besoin d'une pause, tous les deux. »

_Florensia eut un petit soupir attendri tandis qu'Earnos regardait le plafond, passant une main dans les cheveux blonds de la princesse Terria. Vraiment, des fois, c'était à se poser des questions à ce sujet mais bon … tant mieux en un sens._

« Princesse Terria, il faudra quand même me lâcher, je tiens à vous prévenir. »

« Si je veux et seulement si je veux, sinon, rien à faire, na ! Mais bon, d'accord. »

_Elle s'extirpa de ses bras tandis qu'il la remerciait. Hors du magasin de fleurs, Olistar n'avait pas laissé passer cela. C'était une bonne nouvelle, une très bonne nouvelle, impossible de le nier. Savoir que les deux enfants se pardonnaient, mais surtout qu'Earnos avait ENFIN décidé de passer l'éponge sur tout cela, c'était tant mieux._

_Et surtout, il avait compris au final qu'Earnos avait toujours tout fait pour veiller sur elle, malgré ses dires et ses actes. Malgré les apparences, il n'avait pas hésité un seul instant à venir la protéger et la mettre en sécurité. Il n'avait plus rien à faire tant que les enfants étaient là. Pour le cas de la reine Seiry, il verrait plus tard. De toute façon, ses journées allaient passer à étudier la fleuriste._

« Ah … C'était une très bonne journée en fin de compte. » _se dit-il en poussant un léger soupir amusé. Une très bonne journée qu'il ne pouvait ignorer. Il s'éloigna, les mains dans les poches, un petit sourire aux lèvres qu'il n'arrivait pas à efffacer_

_Une bonne journée, c'était une très bonne journée, le genre qu'il ne pouvait ignorer. Mais maintenant, si ce qu'il pensait de la fleuriste se confirmait, il allait devoir … faire attention. Il n'avait pourtant pas vu si elle avait des blessures. Encore que pour cela, elle avait put se soigner entre temps, non ? Donc pour le moment, il allait patienter._


	26. Chapitre 26 : Des rebelles dans la cité

**Chapitre 26 : Des rebelles dans la cité**

« Earnos ? Est-ce que je peux te parler, s'il te plaît ? »

« Bien entendu, qu'est-ce qu'il y a encore ? J'ai l'impression que tu veux toujours me parler. Tu as quelque chose à te reprocher ou autre ? Tu as l'air d'avoir une meilleure forme que les autres fois, quelque chose de bien dans ta vie ? »

« Disons plutôt dans celle des autres si je peux me permettre l'expression. Je me disais, est-ce que tu serais là cette nuit ? Debout, je veux dire. »

_Il remarquait l'air surpris de l'enfant aux cheveux blonds. Il était vrai que demander une telle chose était vraiment très saugrenu, surtout de la part d'Olistar. Avec suspicion, il murmura d'une voix lente en le fixant :_

« Et pour quelle raison est-ce que tu veux savoir ça ? Généralement, la nuit, je préfère dormir plutôt que de rester debout si tu vois ce que je veux dire. »

« Je vois parfaitement ce que tu veux dire mais ce n'est pas de ça dont je veux parler exactement, loin de là. Mais bref, on peut se retrouver aux alentours de la nuit ? Euh … d'environ minuit plutôt. »

« Minuit ? Mais tu es fou ou quoi ? Ou alors, il vaut mieux que ça ait une très bonne raison. Qu'est-ce qui te prend de me demander une telle chose ? Je peux savoir ? Regardes-moi plutôt et dis moi la vérité, ça sera bien mieux. Alors, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? »

« Juste … si tu veux venir ou non. Je m'en vais. »

_Et voilà, il n'avait pas réussi à lui expliquer la raison première pour laquelle il voulait qu'il vienne avec lui. Néanmoins, délaissant complètement Earnos, il attendit à minuit pour voir s'il allait arriver. Minuit dix, il n'était toujours pas là._

« Bien entendu, pourquoi est-ce qu'il serait venu ? Je dois être bien plus suspicieux que je ne le pensais. Il faut dire que l'on ne me fera jamais confiance. »

_Mais il ne s'en voulait pas. Il méritait une telle chose. Qi pouvait-il considérer comme un ami ici ? Personne, malheureusement. Il n'y avait personne et il ne pouvait pas se le reprocher. Quelle idiotie. Vraiment, un simple idiot. Mais bon … Depuis son arrivée au royaume, il y a de cela des années, il avait changé. Et les lettres de Novon étaient bien plus vindicatives qu'auparavant. Il haïssait toujours autant le royaume._

« Hey, Olistar, je suis là ! Désolé du retard mais … je pouvais pas partir comme ça aussi facilement. J'ai dût me montrer super discret. »

« Earnos ! »_ s'écria l'enfant avant d'abaisser rapidement sa voix._

_Ne pas montrer sa joie inutilement. C'était bête mais … il était content de voir qu'Earnos était venu sans savoir pourtant ce qui allait se passer. Il invita l'enfant à grimper sur un toit avec lui, lui montrant comment faire mais Earnos croisa les bras, signalant qu'il n'était qu'un simple garçon-Aspicot et rien d'autre. Olistar lui murmura :_

« Essaie donc d'utiliser tes dards, tu verras que c'est beaucoup plus aisé ensuite. »

« Mes dards ? Bon, d'accord mais racontes-moi plutôt ce qui se passe. »

« Tout simplement … que depuis quelques semaines déjà, je surveille les alentours du château et de chez toi pour une simple et bonne raison : il y a des personnes qui se promènent à des heures tardives avec des intentions des plus mauvaises. »

« Co … Comment ça ? Des personnes ? Pour faire quoi ? Tu sais que … j'ai que huit ans moi ! Enfin, je crois, enfin, je sais plus, moi. »

« Des personnes comme celles qui ont chercher à blesser la reine Seiry voire pire. »

_La reine Seiry ? AH ! Aussitôt, les dards sortirent des paumes des mains d'Earnos avant qu'il ne grimpe sur le toit pour atterrir à côté d'Olustar. Celui-ci évita de sourire, disant doucement en regardant droit devant lui :_

« Bref, je me charges de surveiller les alentours mais je ne sais pas … j'ai une mauvaise impression depuis quelques jours. Je n'arrive jamais à trouver et à suivre ces personnes. J'ai l'impression que ce soir, quelque chose dramatique va se produire. »

« Dramatique ? Tu n'exagères pas un peu ? Mais tu as donc besoin de moi ? Et qui te dit que je vais croire ce que tu vas dire hein ? »

« Car c'est ce que j'espère venant de toi, rien de plus. »

« Tsss, vraiment, me faire confiance pour ça, je vous jure. Bref, on peut y aller mais je te préviens, je ne suis pas aussi doué que toi pour tout ça. »

_Qu'importe, rien que le fait qu'il l'accompagne était déjà très important à ses yeux. Il le remercia d'un hochement de tête positif, faisant un petit sourire avant de se remettre en route. Sauter de toit en toit, ce n'était pas trop difficile, n'est-ce pas ?_

_Earnos, contrairement à ses dires, n'avait aucun mal à l'accompagner. Pendant plus d'une heure, ils parcouraient la ville dans ses moindres recoins. D'ailleurs, c'était toujours surprenant de donner le terme de royaume alors qu'il s'agissait juste d'une immense ville avec ses nombreux quartiers et autres._

« Rien de rien, tu es sûr de ton coup, Olistar ? C'est étonnant non ? »

« Non, non, ça n'a rien d'étonnant. Ils ne cherchent pas forcément à se montrer ou autres. Ne t'en fait pas, je sais qu'ils vont un moment se louper et ... »

« ALERTE ! ALERTE ! Des rebelles s'en prennent aux soldats du royaume ! »

_Rebelles ? Soldats du royaume ? Les deux garçons se regardèrent pendant quelques secondes mais ce fut Olistar qui prit les devants, s'écriant avec vivacité :_

« C'est sûrement trop tard ! Vite ! Earnos ! Il faut que tu m'accompagnes ! »

_L'accompagner ? C'est vraiment étrange, surtout quand peu à peu, ils finissent par se rendre à un endroit qu'il ne connaît que trop bien. La boutique de fleurs de madame Florensia. Aussitôt, le garçon aux cheveux blonds s'arrêta avant de dire :_

« Qu'est-ce … Pourquoi tu m'emmènes ici ? Ne me dit pas que tu me suivais ! »

« Non, ce n'est pas toi que je suivais, Earnos. Ni la princesse Terria, surtout que vous avez fait la paix ,toi et elle, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Limite tout le royaume est au courant depuis le temps mais bon, je ne suis pas là pour me poser des questions à ce sujet. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ici ? »

« Car madame Florensia est en danger. Ces personnes voudront sûrement la tuer. »

« La tuer ? HEIN ? Mais pourquoi ? C'est juste une vendeuse de fleurs ! Rien de plus ! » _s'écria l'enfant avant qu'Olistar ne lui mette la main sur la bouche._

« Est-ce que tu veux la sauver, oui ou non ? Tu n'as pas le temps d'y réfléchir, Earnos. »

« Je veux la sauver ! C'est madame Florensia, la plus gentille des femmes qui existent dans ce monde. Même madame Douély n'est pas comme ça. »

_Oh ? Madame Douély ? Cette Munja ? Il était vrai qu'il n'avait plus vraiment chercher à en savoir plus à son sujet, ah … vraiment … Bon, ce n'était pas le plus important, loin de là. Ils restèrent tous les deux bien cachés, Olistar reprenant :_

« Ne dit rien du tout, d'accord ? Ne parle pas, ne fait rien. »

« Pourquoi cela ? Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire exactement ? Je peux savoir ? »

« Tu vas vite comprendre. Mais prépares-toi aussi à agir en conséquence. » _reprit rapidement l'enfant aux cheveux violets, son dard déjà sorti. Tout n'était qu'une question de patience, patience qui fût récompensée par l'arrivée de cinq êtres encapuchonnés qui défoncèrent les vitres de la boutique de fleurs avant de pénétrer à l'intérieur._

_Rapidement, les lumières furent allumées à l'intérieur, que cela soit au rez-de-chaussée ou alors à l'étage supérieur. Et voilà, un geste de la main d'Olistar et ils étaient tous les deux partis pour rentrer dans le bâtiment._

« Alors, Earnos, s'il te plaît, il va falloir que l'on fasse très attention. Ils sont bien plus nombreux que nous et donc bien plus dangereux. Je te rappelle : ils vont tenter de nous tuer. En fait, ils n'hésiteront pas s'ils nous voient. Il faut que l'on soit discret. »

« D'accord, d'accord, j'ai compris, Olistar. Tu sais, je ne suis pas fou non plus ! C'est comme une partie de cache-cache que l'on doit absolument gagner. »

_Ils allaient dire ça comme ça, il valait mieux pour ne pas trop embêter Earnos avec toute cette histoire. Ah, vraiment, des fois, la simplicité de l'enfant-Aspicot arrivait à le surprendre mais dans une telle situation, elle n'était pas mauvaise, loin de là._

_Pas à pas, ils pénétraient dans la boutique de fleurs. Des cris se faisaient entendre autour d'eux, que des voix masculines qui parlaient entre elles. Mais toutes cherchaient une seule et même personne : La fleuriste. Earnos paraissait désabusé et inquiet, regardant longuement Olistar comme pour tenter de trouver une solution._

« Discrétion, ne parle pas. C'est tout ce que je peux te dire, Earnos. »

_Il avait bien compris le message la première fois. Il n'avait pas besoin de le répéter une seconde fois. Ah … Ah … Pfiou, ils se rapprochaient, non ? Surtout que les voix aussi. Zut ! Se cacher derrière les fleurs entreposées !_

« Aucune trace ? Mais où est-ce qu'elle est passée, bon sang ?! »

« Je ne sais pas, moi, il ne faut pas me le dire hein ? Comme si j'étais devin ou un truc du genre ! Pas de ma faute si elle a complètement disparu de notre champ de vision ! »

« Les autres sont déjà à l'étage et il est impossible de s'échapper. On a bloqué toutes les issues, comme ça, c'est facilement réglé. Ce n'est qu'une question de minutes. »

« Et il ne faut pas hésiter à l'éliminer. Si on se loupe, ils nous feront la peau. »

« HEY ! LES GARS ! On a finit par la bloquer dans un coin ! » _hurla une troisième voix, Earnos sortant juste la tête de sa cachette pour voir deux êtres encapuchonnés partir vers la droite. Il était temps de les suivre ! Et vite !_

_Accompagné par Olistar, ils se rapprochaient à pas de loup de l'endroit où les hommes avaient réussi à piéger madame Florensia. Celle-ci était adossée à un mur, n'ayant néanmoins guère peur, tenant deux faux dans ses mains._

« Ne vous approchez pas de moi ! »

« On fait quoi d'abord ? On en profite ? C'est quand même une occasion unique non ? »

_En profiter ? De quoi est-ce qu'ils parlaient ? Earnos regarda Olistar, attendant le moment où ils allaient intervenir tous les deux. Car ils allaient intervenir, n'est-ce pas, hein hein ? Pourquoi est-ce qu'Olistar ne réagissait pas ?_


	27. Chapitre 27 : Une reine à sauver

**Chapitre 27 : Une reine à sauver**

« MAINTENANT ! J'Y VAIS ! »

« Earnos ! Non ! Il ne faut pas que tu te fasses repéré ! Attends un peu ! EARNOS ! »

_Trop tard, le « mal » était fait. Le garçon-Aspicot s'était tout simplement jeté sur l'un des cinq hommes. Tous furent surpris de le voir mais encore plus la fleuriste._

« Earnos ? Mais que fais-tu ici ? C'est de la folie ! Tu ne devrais pas ! Earnos ! »

« NON ! Il en est hors de question ! Je ne me laisserai pas faire ! Je combattrais jusqu'au bout ! Madame Florensia ! Allez-vous mettre à l'abri ! Je vous protège ! »

« Mais non, c'est beaucoup trop dangereux, Earnos. Olistar ? Tu es ici aussi ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais donc ? S'il te plaît, arrêtes-le et emporte-le avec toi. »

« Je pensais que vous iriez caché votre rôle plus longtemps … mais comme quoi, vous estimez que la situation est trop importante et grave. Je ne vois pas de raison de m'enfuir alors. EARNOS ! Laisses-moi en aussi ! Je viens combattre ! »

_Il ne savait pas si c'était à cause d'Earnos qu'il se comportait comme un imbécile. Néanmoins, cela semblait fonctionner parfaitement. Son dard se logea dans le dos d'un des hommes. Ils devaient avoir une quarantaine d'années chacun mais surtout, avec leurs capes, impossible de savoir de quelle sorte d'insectes ils étaient. A partir de là, plus difficile pour lui de les combattre. C'était bien dommage, il faisait son maximum._

« Des gamins ? Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils font là ? »

« Ne touchez pas à madame FLORENSIA ! Je vous l'interdis ! Je vais vous tuer ! »

« Un Aspicot, c'est quoi exactement ? Qu'est-ce qu'il fait là ? Dégages, avorton ! »

_Un coup de pied et voilà que l'enfant était projeté contre un mur, lui coupant à moitié le souffle. Il hoqueta de douleur, ne semblant pas s'y être attendu alors que deux autres hommes, dont celui qui avait eut le dos percé par le dard d'Olistar se retournaient vers lui._

« Là par contre, c'est plus divertissant. L'ambassadeur des Rapions, on peut faire d'une pierre, deux coups. Il suffit juste de bien le tabasser, de laisser quelques traces comme quoi, ce sont eux les responsables et le tour est alors joué. »

« Ça me plaît bien … il faut juste qu'il soit en vie ? Il n'a pas nécessairement besoin de tous ses membres pour cela, non ? On est bien d'accord, toi et moi ? »

« J'aime bien quand on arrive à se comprendre, c'est alors beaucoup plus amusant. »

« Alors, on y va. Viens donc par là, vilain petit Rapion. Il est l'heure de te donner une petite leçon dont tu te rappelleras toute ta vie. Viens par ici, mon mignon. »

« Si vous pensez vraiment que je vais me laisser faire par des hommes comme vous. »

_Surtout des pleutres qui allaient à cinq contre une simple femme ! Oh, il ne savait pas réellement ce que valait la force d'une femme-Apireine et surtout, elle continuait de jouer le jeu en cachant son identité mais pour tous, sauf Earnos, il s'agissait de la reine Seiry._

« Arrêtez-ça ! Earnos ! Olistar ! S'il vous plaît ! Partez ! Je vais me débrouiller seule ! Laissez-leur la vie sauve ! Ils n'ont pas à être dans tout ça ! »

« Oh que si, ils ont décidé de se mêler de choses qui ne les regardaient pas. A partir de là, il est alors tout à fait normal de les punir. »

_Les hommes exultaient tandis qu'Earnos s'était redressé, de petits dards sortant de ses paumes pour tenter de se planter dans l'homme qui avait réussi à le repousser. Celui-ci fit un mouvement de sa cape, esquivant les dards avant de donner un violent coup de poing au jeune garçon qui resta allongé au sol. De nombreux coups de pieds suivirent alors que l'homme exultait, comme amusé :_

« Alos, comme ça, ça veut jouer au héros malgré son jeune âge ? Tu pensais quoi ? Qu'en tant qu'adultes, on se laisserait faire ? Dans ce monde, il faut être sans pitié envers les innocents ! Qu'ils soient de simples enfants ou non ! COMPRIS ?! »

_Un autre coup de pied et voilà que l'enfant roule au sol, crachant du sang. Olistar poussa un cri, tournant son visage vers lui, esquivant au dernier moment ce qui ressemblait à une faux d'Insecateur. Pas de temps pour se déconcentrer ! Et zut !_

« Earnos ! EARNOS ! Relèves-toi ! Tu ne peux pas tomber maintenant ! »

« Tu ferais mieux de te concentrer sur toi car ton propre sort n'est pas des plus enviables ! Lui aura au moins une mort rapide contrairement à toi ! »

« Pour cela, il faudra déjà réussir à m'atteindre, vous ne m'avez pas encore touché, je tiens à vous le signaler ! Il vous faudra en faire bien plus ! »

« J'AI DIT ASSEZ ! »_ hurla la femme aux cheveux blonds, toutes les têtes se tournant vers elle. Ses yeux rubis fixèrent les cinq hommes avant qu'elle ne reprenne : _« Je vous accompagne, vous pourrez faire ce que vous voulez de moi mais laissez-les vivants … sinon, je pense que vous ne vous en sortirez pas vivants. »

« Oh ? Des menaces ? Dans ces moments précis ? Vous pensez vraiment que c'est le bon instant pour proférer de telles choses ? Vous n'avez pas l'air de comprendre la situation dans laquelle vous êtes, n'est-ce pas ? Que nous mourrions ne nous pose aucun problème. Que vous soyez morte par contre, provoquera un cataclysme dans tout le royaume des insectes. »

« P… pourquoi ? » _bafouilla l'enfant aux cheveux blonds de telle façon que cela était à peine audible. Pourquoi est-ce qu'ils s'en prenaient à elle ?_

_C'était juste madame Florensia. La plus gentille des fleuristes du royaume des insectes. Il n'avait jamais su de quelle race d'insectes elle était et il s'en fichait complètement. Mais là, des hommes voulaient la tuer ? Comme ça ? Sans même expliquer pourquoi exactement ? Il en était hors de question. Vraiment hors de question. Il allait la sauver !_

« Je ne … faillirais pas ! JAMAIS ! HORS DE QUESTION ! »

« Bordel mais ce gamin est increvable ou quoi ? Je pensais que vous iriez le tuer plus rapidement ! Achevez-le au lieu de vous amuser avec ! »

« Me donne pas d'ordres, j'ai rien à recevoir de ta … quoi ?! »

_Earnos s'était redressé, un dard quittant sa paume, venant taillader la joue d'un des hommes, l'ensanglantant légèrement. Les yeux rouges du garçon-Aspicot étaient encore plein de vie, signe qu'il ne comptait pas abandonner la bataille de si tôt._

« Ah … ah … ah … vous ne pourrez pas … m'enterrer comme ça ! JAMAIS ! »

« Cette fois-ci, tu l'auras voulu, sale gamin ! Je vais te briser entre mes mandibules ! »

_La cape tomba au sol, laissant voir deux imposantes mandibules avec quelques pointes. Un homme-Scarhino. Déjà de base, il était imposant mais ses mandibules l'étaient toutes autant. Elles claquèrent l'une contre l'autre avant d'accrocher le garçon entre elles._

« Et cette fois-ci, je vais me faire un malin plaisir à te briser les os … et avant que ça soit ton cou qui ne fasse un petit mouvement de côté. »

« EARNOS ! NE TE LAISSES PAS FAIRE ! EARNOS ! Tu ne peux pas tomber maintenant ! Je ne voulais pas en arriver là mais … Earnos ... »

« Olistar, ne lui dit rien, s'il te plaît ! Il n'est pas trop tard ! Je vais régler cela à ... »

« En vous laissant mourir pour lui ? Il n'acceptera JAMAIS que vous mourriez pour lui ! Je ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé pour vous mais non ! EARNOS ! TU NE VEUX PAS PROTEGER MADAME FLORENSIA ?! ET LA REINE SEIRY ?! »

« Pour… Pourquoi tu parles de la reine, Olistar ? Maintenant ? »

« Car Florensia EST la reine Seiry ! Regarde son visage ! Tu ne le vois pas ? Regarde son front ! Tu verras son rubis apparaître ! »

« Quoi ? Ce gamin Aspicot a foncé pour sauver une femme qu'il ne savait même pas être la reine Seiry ? HAHAHA ! Attendez, j'ai une bonne idée. »

_L'homme Scarhino était plus qu'enjoué par la scène et souleva Earnos, le rapprochant de la fleuriste qui était légèrement blessée. Celle-ci observa l'enfant avec effroi, remarquant déjà les nombreuses blessures sur son corps._

« Earnos … Earnos … Je, vraiment … Earnos, je ne ... »

« Madame Florensia, est-ce que c'est vrai ? Vous … vous êtes la reine Seiry ? »

« Je suis désolée, je devais le cacher. Toutes les Apireines sont ainsi. Il y a toujours … je suis vraiment désolé, Earnos. Je ne veux pas … attends un peu ... »

« Madame Florensia est la reine Seiry. » _se répéta l'enfant à voix haute._

_Les lèvres de l'Apireine étaient maintenant de couleur dorée alors qu'elle plaçait un doigt dessus. Le doigt vint se coller sur l'éraflure ensanglantée, la faisant disparaître comme si de rien n'était. Mais les yeux d'Earnos restaient fixés sur elle._

« Madame … Seiry. Reine Seiry … Reine Florensia. »

« Tu es perturbé, c'est normal. Tu n'es qu'un enfant, Earnos. Laissez-le en vie. Il ne mérite pas d'être mêlé à tout cela. Ce n'est qu'un garçon-Aspicot ! »

« Il paraîtrait que cet enfant est très important à vos yeux, reine Seiry. Mais ne vous en faites pas, vous irez le rejoindre bien assez tôt. Et … Où est-ce qu'il est ? »

_L'enfant-Aspicot avait réussi à se libérer de la prince entre les mandibules de l'homme-Scarhino. Celui-ci tourna la tête à droite et à gauche, cherchant où se trouvait l'enfant qui avait totalement disparu de leur champ de vision._

« Earnos ? » _murmura Olistar, tout aussi surpris que les autres de la disparition complète de l'enfant. Un regard à gauche, un regard à droite mais rien du tout. Soudainement, un dard de la taille d'un bras se logea dans le corps de l'homme-Scarhino, Earnos se trouvant devant lui, les yeux complètement rouges. Son bras était devenu dans sa globalité le dard qui avait mis fin à la vie de l'un des cinq hommes._


	28. Chapitre 28 : Un étrange Aspicot

**Chapitre 28 : Un étrange Aspicot**

« Qu'est-ce que … BORDEL ! IL EST MORT ! »

« Earnos ? Madame la reine, qu'est-ce qui vient de se passer ? »

« Je ne sais pas … Earnos ? Earnos ? » _demanda la femme aux cheveux blonds alors que le rubis sur son front était maintenant bien apparant._

« Vais tous … vais tous … vais tous ... TUER ! »

_Le garçon aux cheveux blonds se jeta maintenant sur les deux insectes qui tentaient de s'en prendre à la reine, l'ayant déjà légèrement blessée aux bras. Ils arrivèrent au dernier moment à esquiver les attaques d'Earnos, celui-ci créant un trou dans le mur à cause de son dard._

« C'est quoi cette blague ?! On m'avait pas parlé d'un Aspicot comme ça ! »

« La reine cachait bien son jeu ! HEY ! Vous autres, arrêtez de vous amuser avec le Rapion ! Il faut absolument que l'on élimine la reine ! Focalisez-vous sur elle ! »

« Y TOUCHERAIT PAS ! COMPRIS ?! »

_L'enfant avait hurlé en réponse aux ordres de celui qui semblait être le chef de bande. Qu'importe qu'il soit encore caché derrière sa cape, Earnos ne s'y intéressait pas. En fait, pouvait-il encore réellement réfléchir à tout cela ? Difficile à dire en vue de son état._

« Euh … on ne peut pas trop s'approcher de la reine. Le gamin est devant. »

« Et alors ? Vous avez peur de lui ou quoi ? Ca reste qu'un enfant ! Eliminez-le ! Utilisez tout ce que vous pouvez ! J'arrive pas à croire que vous soyez effrayés par un gamin !

_L'enfant aux cheveux blonds regarda son bras droit devenu un dard tandis que celui de gauche était encore normal … pour quelques instants. Celui-ci se modifia complètement, prenant la forme d'un second dard. Il murmura, haletant et bavant :_

« Venez. Vous attends, moi. Vous allez voir. Pas toucher à la reine.

« Reine Seiry, ne faudrait-il pas arrêter Earnos ? Je n'ai jamais vu une telle chose. On dirait qu'il possède déjà les pouvoirs d'un Dardargnan. »

« Impossible, je suis désolée mais c'est impossible. J'ai l'impression de voir les Apitrinis quand je suis en danger. On dirait exactement le même symptôme et … Les Apitrinis ! »

« Ils vont bientôt arriver ? Je croyais que ce n'était que des rumeurs à ce sujet. »

_Pourtant, la vérité était bien là. L'enfant aux cheveux blonds menait une âpre bataille, Olistar s'étant dirigé vers les murs pour les détruire à coup de dard, pour que les renforts puissent arriver. Les quatre homme-insectes tentèrent principalement de se focaliser sur la reine, arrivant parfois à l'égratigner et à l'érafler mais sans la blesser fortement. L'enfant aux cheveux blonds était comme une défense impénétrable pour le moment._

« Ca sert à rien ! On y arrive pas ! ON Y ARRIVE PAS ! »

« Mais qu'est-ce qui m'a ramené une bande d'imbéciles pareil ?! Je vous jure ! Il faut tout faire soi-même ! Toi, sale gamin, on aura ta peau ! »

« Sauf que visiblement, c'est déjà trop tard pour vous. »

_Olistar avait fait une remarque tout ce qu'il y avait de plus neutre alors que des bourdonnements résonnaient tout autour du magasin de fleurs. Rapidement, des hommes et des femmes vêtus de jaunes et noirs firent leurs apparitions par les trous causés par Olistar, se présentant dans la pièce. Leurs yeux complètement rouges, ils avaient une petite marque de même couleur sur le front, la reine Seiry murmurant :_

« Les Apitrinis sont arrivés. A partir de là, tout est terminé. »

« Pas terminé ! C'est pas terminé ! Ils doivent payer pour ce qu'ils ont fait ! Doivent tous mourir pour leurs actes ! S'en prendre au royaume ! »

_L'enfant aux cheveux blonds avait déjà frotté ses dards les uns contre les autres, prêt à se jeter dans la bataille pour continuer l'affrontement. Mais rapidement, la femme Apireine plaça ses bras autour du corps de l'enfant, le faisant se retourner avant de l'emmener dans ses bras. Les dards égratignèrent les hanches de la reine tandis qu'il continuait les mouvements, comme un automatisme, la reine chuchotant :_

« C'est fini, Earnos. Calmes-toi. C'est bon, c'est terminé, Earnos. Tu en as assez fait. »

« ON DOIT ACCOMPLIR NOTRE MISSION ! »

« Interdiction de vous rapprocher de la Reine Apireine. »

_Les Apitrinis parlèrent en choeur alors que déjà, ils empêchaient chaque homme de se mouvoir, bloquant leurs bras et leurs jambes, prêts à les éliminer. La reine Seiry se redressa, soulevant l'enfant aux cheveux blonds qui s'était subitement endormi dans ses bras._

« Vos actes prennent fin dès aujourd'hui. Malgré toute la bonté qui m'anime, il n'en sera jamais de même pour mon mari ou bon nombre de membres imminents de la noblesse et de l'armée. Je ne peux plus rien pour vous. »

« Et vous pensez vraiment que votre peuple n'est pas gangrené de l'intérieur, reine Seiry ? Vous croyez vraiment que vous pourrez continuer à vouloir œuvrer pour que chaque race d'insectes puisse vivre dans le royaume ? »

« Je sais parfaitement que certains n'acceptent pas qu'on les prive d'une partie de leurs privilèges, surtout pour des races extérieures mais cela est pour le bien de tous et non pas de quelques personnes. Apitrinis, emmenez-les. Moi-même, je vais vous accompagner. Olistar, tu es aussi le bienvenu. Si tu veux bien nous suivre. Il faut que l'on te soigne. Tu es blessé comme Earnos. Earnos... » _murmura faiblement la reine Seiry, passant une main dans les cheveux blonds de l'enfant avant de le presser avec un peu plus de force contre elle. Olistar cligna des yeux en regardant ce tableau surréaliste._

« Je veux bien, reine Seiry. Mais vous êtes sûre de ne pas savoir ce qui se passe avec Earnos ? Je trouve cela vraiment très étrange et ... »

« JE DOIS VOUS TUER REINE SEIRY ! » _hurla l'un des hommes-insectes, ouvrant la bouche alors qu'un dard se présentait à l'intérieur, prêt à être projeté. Aussitôt, la bouche fût refermée par deux mains alors que deux autres serraient la tête, la faisant pivoter sur 180 degrés, tuant net l'homme. Les Apitrinis soulèvent le corps comme si de rien n'était tandis que les trois autres hommes-insectes étaient emmenés, la femme-Apireine se tournant vers l'enfant-Rapion avant d'hocher la tête négativement._

« Je ne sais rien à son sujet et c'est cela qui m'inquiète grandement, Olistar. Comme tu viens de le remarquer, les Apitrinis sont capables de ressentir le danger qui m'entoure et aussitôt de venir me défendre. Mais parfois, ils mettent du temps. J'ai eut cette impression que pour Earnos, ce n'était pas vraiment différent. »

« Mais … et pour la fleuriste ? Pourquoi maintenant ? Pourquoi ? »

« Je pense que pour cela, il faudra que je t'explique le tout bien plus tard. Mais nous devrions rentrer dès à présent. Je suis inquiète pour ma fille à ce sujet. »

« Ne vous en faites pas, j'ai pris mes précautions sur ce point. Et s'il a accomplit ce que je lui ait demandé, elle devrait être alors en sécurité. Je ne laisserais pas la princesse Terria être en danger comme vous l'avez été maintenant, reine Seiry. » _déclara Olistar, faible sourire aux lèvres devant l'incompréhension de la femme-Apireine, celle-ci se demandant ce qu'il avait préparé pour pouvoir parler de la sorte._

« Tant que ce n'est pas dangereux. Cela me fait penser. Allez prévenir la famille d'Earnos et demandez-leur de venir au château le plus vite possible. Ils séjourneront pour quelques jours si nécessaire là-bas, hop hop, dépêchez-vous. »

« Comme vous le désirez, reine Seiry. »

_L'un des Apitrinis quitta le groupe tandis que d'autres arrivaient déjà pour accompagner la reine. Au final, ils étaient plus d'une cinquantaine en position autour d'elle et des trois hommes-insectes qui avaient essayé d'attenter à sa vie._

« Olistar, toi aussi, tu auras besoin de te reposer mais depuis quand savais-tu cela ? »

« Simplement par un jugement. Je surveillais Earnos et Terria mais ensuite vous … Vos paroles concernant Earnos restent gravées dans ma mémoire. Je n'arrive pas à savoir ce qui s'est passé entre vous et Earnos et … je me demande si ... »

« Des fois, il vaut mieux ne pas trop en savoir, tu ne crois pas ? Regarde ce qui est arrivé aujourd'hui. Néanmoins, si cela peut te rassurer, saches que ce qui s'est passé entre Earnos et moi est l'une des plus belles choses qui se soient produites dans ma vie. »

« Avec de telles paroles, vous comprenez que j'ai beaucoup de mal à ne pas vouloir trop en savoir. Euh … Je ne sais plus ce que je dis. Enfin bref, qu'importe, tant mieux en un sens mais … s'il vous plaît, faites attention à lui. Il est très important, n'est-ce pas ? »

« A mes yeux ? Oui. Aux tiens ? Sûrement. Ceux de ma fille ? Enormément. De sa famille ? La question ne se pose pas. Oui, Earnos est unique, comme chaque personne du royaume. »

« Mais unique … aussi pour nous. Encore que pour moi, il reste un Aspicot comme les autres, vous savez, il en existe tant dans ce … quoi ? Pourquoi souriez-vous ? »

« Oh pour rien, pour rien, je n'ai aucune raison de sourire de la sorte, Olistar. »

_Peut-être mais ça paraissait vraiment très bizarre. L'enfant aux cheveux blonds semblait maintenant comme apaisé de se sentir contre la reine, Olistar préférant ne pas répondre aux paroles de la femme-Apireine. Bien entendu qu'il n'avait pas réellement dit la vérité mais était-ce nécessaire de le lui faire remarquer ? Pas réellement._

« Olistar ? Est-ce que tu veux prendre Earnos dans tes bras ? »

« Pourquoi ferais-je cela ? Il semble bien dans vos bras, non ? »

« Car si des personnes me voient avec Earnos, elles vont se poser des questions. Et il se pourrait qu'il soit une de leurs cibles dans le futur, je ne voudrais pas cela. Et je ne pense pas que cela te déplaira d'avoir ton compagnon de route. C'est bien grâce à vous deux que je suis en vie. Pour te l'avouer, je m'étais préparée à mourir ce soir. »

_Se préparer à mourir ? La reine Seiry ? Mais si cela était arrivé, dans quel état le royaume se serait-il trouvé ? Il ne voulait même pas penser à cela, il en était hors de question. Il récupéra l'enfant-Aspicot, le gardant contre lui en levant un peu les yeux au ciel. Il était assez léger, cela s'expliquant par le fait qu'il était plus jeune que le garçon-Rapion._


	29. Chapitre 29 : Devenir chevalier

**Chapitre 29 : Devenir chevalier**

« Comment vas mon fils ? Est-ce que je peux le voir ? »

« Il se repose. L'enfant-Rapion qui l'accompagne est avec lui. »

_L'enfant-Rapion ? La mère d'Earnos se dirigea presque aussitôt vers l'infirmerie tandis que le père était invité à venir parler avec le roi et la reine de tout ce qui s'était passé. Le reste de la famille ? Gentiment emmené pour aller déjeuner et leur faire penser à autre chose._

_Dans la chambre, Earnos était couché dans un lit, quelques bandages étant faits par une femme-Apitrini qui le regardait doucement, les recouvrant légèrement de miel. Finalement, Olistar était toujours assis à côté, ne se souciant pas de ses blessures._

« Il est si jeune et si brave … les Apitrini m'ont expliqué ce qui s'était passé. »

« C'est vrai … mais … votre visage me dit quelque chose. Est-ce que vous ne seriez pas l'Apitrini qui s'est déjà occupée de lui pendant le tournoi ? »

« C'est exact ! C'est surprenant que vous remarquiez la différence. Généralement, pour beaucoup, nous sommes tous et toutes les mêmes. Alors, à force, on s'y habitue. Vous savez, je ne suis qu'une simple Apitrini et rien d'autre. »

« Ne dites pas cela. Les Apitrini sont très importants pour le royaume. Il ne faut pas que vous vous dévalorisiez. Mais, je veux bien que vous vous occupiez de mes blessures ensuite. »

« Ca sera fait ! Mais pour le moment, je veux vérifier et être sûre qu'il soit en parfaite condition. Oh. De la visite ? Vous êtes … la mère d'Earnos ? »

_La femme-Coxyclaque n'avait guère réellement attendu après avoir toqué pour rentrer dans la pièce, se rapprochant de son fils couché dans le lit. Elle hocha la tête à la question de la femme-Apitrini, la remerciant avant de demander des nouvelles._

« Il va bien, rien de grave, juste quelques blessures, rien de plus. Vous savez, votre enfant est un vrai héros ! Sans lui, la reine Seiry ne serait plus vivante ! »

« Je le sais … mais il est encore si jeune. Il n'a pas à accomplir … cela. »

« Vous devriez néanmoins être fière de tout ce qu'il a accomplit. C'est un garçon remarquable, vous savez ? Vraiment remarquable ! »

« Je le sais … encore une fois. Mais ça ne change pas mes paroles. Je … Oh, vous êtes Olistar, n'est-ce pas ? L'enfant ambassadeur des Rapions ? La reine Seiry m'a prévenu à ce sujet par rapport à tout ce que vous avez fait pour Earnos. Merci pour tout, que cela soit pour l'école, pour accompagner Earnos ou veiller sur lui. »

« Ohla, ne dites pas forcément cela, vous savez, je n'ai rien fait de si spécial non plus. Je vais vous laisser avec votre fils. Je pense que vous voulez passer plus de temps avec lui. Mademoiselle Apitrini, si vous voulez bien m'accompagner ? Les bandages peuvent se faire ailleurs qu'à côté d'Earnos, n'est-ce pas ? »_ signala l'enfant-Rapion._

« Ce n'est pas faux même … si euh … j'aurais préféré rester à côté au cas où. »

_Mais elle le concevait qu'il valait mieux laisser une mère auprès de son fils. La femme-Apitrini accompagna Olistar, s'occupant alors de lui. Quelques heures plus tard, ils étaient tous dans la salle du trône, Earnos bien conscient malgré ses bandages, étant de même pour Olistar. La princesse Terria trépignait auprès de sa mère, comme prête à aller auprès des deux autres enfants pour prendre de leurs nouvelles._

« Earnos et … Olistar, je vou remercies pour votre acte de bravoure cette nuit. Sans vous, la vie de ma femme aurait quitté son corps. Néanmoins, grâce à vos actions, elle est là, à mes côtés et mes paroles ne sauront jamais vous récompenser comme il se doit pour ce que vous avez réussi à accomplir. »

« Ce n'était rien, roi Tanator. »_ bredouilla l'enfant aux cheveux blonds. Il avait à peine chuchoté à Olistar quand il s'était réveillé, lui demandant ce qui s'était passé. Il ne se rappelait guère de tout et l'enfant-Rapion avait préféré ne rien dire._

« Oh que si, c'est tout le contraire, Earnos. Tu as fait bien plus que bon nombre de soldats dans le royaume des insectes. Et bien que cela ne se voit pas, je suis tes études depuis déjà quelques semaines. Ma femme comme ma fille me tiennent au courant et il s'avère que tu es un élève des plus studieux. Je pourrais t'offrir toute l'éducation nécessaire à celle des nobles de ce royaume mais je ne pense pas que cela soit assez. Tu as fait tellement plus. Mais ma femme m'a alors proposé autre chose. Earnos, si tes parents sont d'accord, tu peux devenir alors l'un des chevaliers de ce royaume, le plus haut statut militaire chez nous. »

« Hein que quoi ? Euh euh euh ... »

_Il paraissait des plus choqués, regardant les membres royaux puis sa propre famille et enfin Olistar. D'ailleurs, Olistar n'avait pas la même proposition ? Pourquoi ? Pourtant, lui aussi s'était démené pour protéger la reine non ? Sans lui, il n'aurait jamais su et …_

« Le roi et la reine m'ont prévenu à l'avance, Earnos. » _vint dire son père, Walane. _

« Mais mais mais … Et le travail en tant que foreur ? Et les sous pour la maison ? »

« Si c'est l'argent dont tu t'inquiètes, sache que les chevaliers ont aussi une paye comme tous les autres soldats. Tu n'auras donc pas à t'inquiéter à ce sujet. Je sais que tu mets ta famille au-dessus de tout le reste, Earnos. Et c'est pour cela que je te propose ce rôle de chevalier. Tu deviendras l'un des chevaliers chargés de la protection de ma fille, la princesse Terria. Peut-être que dans quelques années, tu seras aussi chargé de la sécurité du royaume et de celle de ma femme. Mais … si tu veux y réfléchir, je comprendrais. Veux-tu en parler avec tes parents auparvant ? La réponse ne presse pas forcément. »

« Je veux bien attendre un petit peu … et en parler avec mon père, oui. »

_Il ne savait plus vraiment où donner de la tête avec tout cela. Complètement perdu et déboussolé, l'enfant aux cheveux blonds resta de marbre alors qu'il écoutait tout ce qui se passait autour de lui. Pfiou, ce n'était pas tout ça mais … Il ne savait pas quoi dire ! IL ne savait pas quoi faire non plus ! Pas du tout ! Il était perdu !_

« Mon fils, qu'est-ce que tu veux devenir ? »

« Papa, j'ai pas envie de quitter la maison et que vous pensez que je vais vous abandonner. J'ai pas du tout envie que vous pensiez ça. »

« Nous ne le pensons pas et ça ne sera jamais le cas. Et puis, tu auras tes permisions pour revenir nous voir, tu sais ? Tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter à ce sujet. »

« Mais qui va s'occuper des petites sœurs ? Et du reste ? Je ne peux pas vous laisser seuls non plus. Je ne sais pas trop … mais en même temps ... »

« Tu as envie de les protéger, non ? Et tu as une promesse à accomplir. Qu'est-ce que tu en dis ? Peut-être dans quelques années, tu n'auras aucune difficulté à cela. Peut-être est-ce trop tôt pour toi ? Nous ne te retenons pas, saches-le. »

« Je veux devenir chevalier. Je veux protéger la reine Seiry et la princesse Terria. Je veux être auprès d'elles et du royaume des insectes mais … je ne veux pas qu'Olistar ne soit pas récompensé. Il a grandement aidé à cela ! Sans lui, je n'aurais pas ... »

« Ce n'est pas à nous de décider, Earnos. Il faudrait voir avec le roi et la reine. Peut-être qu'il a déjà été récompensé sans que tu ne le saches ? »

« Peut-être que oui … C'est ça, peut-être. » _marmonna l'enfant avant de dire qu'il acceptait l'offre du roi … mais qu'il voulait savoir ce qu'Olistar allait avoir comme récompense._

_Il se présenta devant les monarques, posant un genou au sol en gémissant. Malgré les blessures, il devait quand même faire bonne impression. Le visage baissé, l'enfant aux cheveux blonds, Aspicot de son état prit la parole :_

« J'accepte votre proposition, Roi Tanator. J'accepte de servir et protéger la reine Seiry, ainsi que la princesse Terria et bien sûr vous. »

« Je suis ravi de cette réponse. Ainsi, tu œuvreras aux côtés d'Holikan, que tu dois déjà connaître depuis quelques temps. Où est-il donc d'ailleurs ? »

« Il avait besoin de se reposer, papa. Disons que sans lui, cette nuit, je ... »

« Je suis là, roi Tanato. Pardonnez-moi mon retard, l'infirmière-Apitrini ne voulait pas que je partes sans être sûre que je sois capable de tenir debout. De quoi se mêlait-elle ? »

_Tous se tournèrent vers l'enfant aux cheveux verts. Celui-ci était dans un état encore plus déplorable qu'Earnos, couvert de bandages sur la majorité de son corps. Il avait même un cache-oeil au niveau de l'oeil gauche._

« Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé, Olistar ? Pourquoi il est dans cet état ? »

« Je ne sais pas du tout, ça m'étonne. Mais après … est-ce que … » _commença à dire l'enfant-Rapion alors que le garçon aux cheveux verts passait à côté d'eux, sans même jeter un regard à Olistar. Tiens, ils se disputaient plus tous les deux ?_

« Holikan ! Le chevalier personnel de ma fille bien-aimée ! J'ai appris aussi au sujet de ce qui s'est passé cette nuit ! Sans toi, elle aurait été morte ! Tu as toutes mes félicitations et ma considération ! Je savais depuis tout ce temps que tu étais celui qui aurait parfaitement sa place aux côtés de ma fille Terria. »

« Vos paroles sont trop d'honneur pour moi, roi Tanator. »

« Cet honneur n'est pas assez pour le jeune garçon qui a réussi à protéger ma fille au péril de sa vie. Holikan, je te présentes Earnos, que tu dois connaître. Dès aujourd'hui, il deviendra un chevalier comme toi. Je te charge de lui apprendre les bases de la chevalerie. Aie ! » _s'exclama le roi, recevant un coup de coude de la part de sa femme. _« Oui … J'y venais. Olistar, même si tu n'es pas de notre royaume, il fût décidé que tu puisses devenir un soldat dans ce dernier. Bien entendu, tu restes l'ambassadeur des Rapions et des Drascores mais devant tes faits et gestes, il est bon que beaucoup apprennent de toi malgré ton jeune âge. »

« J'accepte votre offre, roi Tanator, reine Seiry. »

_L'enfant-Rapion s'inclina à son tour, respectueux tandis qu'Holikan émettait un grognement. Aujourd'hui fût le jour où deux jeunes enfants venaient de rejoindre l'armée et la chevalerie du royaume des insectes. Deux enfants dont les actes n'étaient pas encore connus de tous et de toutes mais qui n'allaient pas tarder à être sur le devant de la scène._


	30. Chapitre 30 : PàTPLR

**Chapitre 30 : Prêts à tout pour les rejoindre**

« Et maintenant, qu'est-ce que tu vas faire, Earnos ? »

« Je crois qu'il va falloir que je prévienne Herakié à ce sujet. Si tu n'arrêtes pas de me suivre, tu dois savoir de qui il s'agit, non ? »

« Cette jeune fille-Scarhino, n'est-ce pas ? Si je ne me trompe pas à son sujet. »

« C'est bien cela. C'est quand même effrayant ce dont tu es capable, il faudrait que je me méfies de toi. Mais toi, qu'est-ce que tu vas faire aussi ? » _demanda Earnos en regardant Olistar, ne sachant guère quoi dire exactement._

« Je ne sais pas réellement, malheureusement. Sûrement envoyer une lettre aux membres de ma tribu pour leur tenir au courant de l'actualité. Je n'avais prévu tout ceci, je dois t'avouer. C'est une bonne surprise, mais ça en reste une. »

« Olistar ! J'ai à te parler ! »_ s'exclama une voix masculine, celle d'Holikan alors qu'Olistar poussait déjà un soupir, se tournant vers l'enfant-Yanma. _« Sache que je continue de ne pas te faire confiance, est-ce bien clair à ce sujet ? Mais … merci pour l'indication »

« De rien. Le plus important, c'est que tu aies pris en compte ce que 'ai dit, sans même chercher à savoir si je mentais ou non. Une secone d'hésitation et elle aurait put mourir. »

« Comment j'aurais put ignorer ta menace ? Surtout en me disant que tu allais t'en prendre à elle ! Je n'allais pas rester là, les bras croisés non plus ! »

« Oui, exactement, c'est bien là où je voulais en venir. Mes félicitations pour avoir pris la décision qui semble la plus sage. Tu ne le regrettes pas, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Je ne regretterais rien … mais ne penses pas que tout est fini. Je ne te fais toujours pas confiance et je considère toujours que tu es un ennemi. »

« Comme tu le veux, Holikan, comme tu le veux. Si tu veux bien nous laisser tranquilles, tu auras Earnos autant de temps que tu voudras plus tard. »

« Tsss, je vous jures. Enfin, bravo Earnos pour le travail accompli. »

_L'enfant-Aspicot remercia Holikan d'un hochement de tête avant de retourner discuter avec Olistar. Bien entendu, les deux n'avaient pas fini de parler, loin de là. Et ils étaient encore bien loin de tout cela. Néanmoins, maintenant qu'ils étaient seuls, Earnos murmura :_

« Tu pourras tout me dire sur cette nuit ? Comme je ne me rappelle qu'à moitié de tout ce qui s'est passé, j'ai l'impression d'avoir oublié des pans de l'histoire que je n'aurais pas dût ignorer. Et je t'avoue que ça ne me plaît pas du tout. »

« Tu as juste combattu comme il le fallait. Comme lorsque j'étais ton adversaire. Et c'était remarquable. Je suis sûr que tu deviendras un garçon-Coconfort bien assez tôt. Et à partir de là, je ne me ferais aucune illusion sur ton rôle en tant que chevalier de la princesse et de la reine. Tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter, Earnos. Vas donc prévenir Herakié ! »

_Il allait le faire, il allait le faire ! Pas besoin de le pousser non plus hein ? Il quitta le château, se dirigeant vers l'école où normalement les élèves allaient sortir, les uns après les autres. Lorsqu'il vit la jeune fille aux cheveux bleux foncés qui courait droit vers lui, il s'apprêtait déjà à la réceptionner mais elle s'arrêta au dernier moment :_

« Mais mais mais mais EARNOS ! C'est quoi toutes ces blessures ? HEY ! »

« De simples blessures, rien de bien énorme non plus, ne t'en fait pas pour ça. »

« Oh que si, je vais m'en faire, et plus qu'il n'en faut ! Qui qui t'a fait ça ? Racontes-mou tout depuis le début ! Vas y avoir un vrai massacre ! »

_Toujours aussi impétueuse et forte, n'est-ce pas ? Il ne fallait pas la changer. Il eut un petit sourire avant de se mettre à marcher à ses côtés, commençant à lui raconter tout ce qui s'était passé dans cette nuit des plus éprouvantes._

« Autant de choses mais c'est super dangereux ! Tu aurais put être blessé, Earnos ! »

« Euh, sur ce point, c'est déjà trop tard pour tout te dire. Mais bon, maintenant tu sais tout, je vais aussi devenir un chevalier de la princesse. »

« AH ! Mais non ! Ca veut dire que je te verrais moins qu'auparavant ! Déjà que je te vois pas beaucoup maintenant et puis zut mais non ! Je vais demander à rejoindre l'armée moi aussi ! Je suis la plus fort aux épreuves des cours d'éducation physique ! NA ! »

« Je le sais bien mais ça ne change pas que ça reste très dangereux et que je n'ai pas forcément envie que tu risques ta vie comme moi. »

« Et tu crois que j'ai forcément envie que toi, tu risques ta vie pour nous ? Ou pour la princesse et la reine ? Non, non et non ! Si tu voulais pas que je le saches, fallait pas me le dire ! Maintenant, je sais parfaitement tout ça ! NA ! »

_Il poussa un petit soupir amusé avant de chercher à la prendre dans ses bras. Malgré les apparences, il appréciait énormément la jeune fille aux cheveux bleus. Celle-ci était dotée d'une force de caractère aussi forte que sa force physique et ça, difficile de pouvoir le nier. _

« AIE AIE AIE ! Tu me fais mal, Herakié ! Tu me fais assez mal ! »

« Ouuuuuups … Hihihi ! C'est de ta faute, tu as voulu que je te câline donc je le refais aussi hein ? C'est normal, tu ne crois pas ? »

« Oui oui, on va dire que c'est normal ou presque … sauf quand tu me fais mal. Je te rappelle que je suis blessé, mademoiselle Herakié. »

« C'est pas faux encore une fois, hahaha ! Mais ne t'en fait pas, ce n'est pas bien grave ! Je te protègerais ! Je vais de ce pas prévenir mon père ! Comme ça, je tente de voir si je peux faire les deux en même temps ! Devenir soldate mais aussi continuer à l'école ! »

« S'il le faut, je tenterais de donner un mot dans l'armée pour toi, d'accord ? »

« D'accord ! Je te fais confiance, Earnos ! Mais tu viens chez moi ? Pour parler aussi avec mon père ? Il sera super content de te parler ! »

_Pourquoi pas ? Il n'avait pas grand-chose à faire pour le moment et puis bon, avoir une petite vie normale pour quelques heures ne lui poserait pas vraiment de problèmes. Il se laissa emporter par la jeune fille aux cheveux bleus, se disant qu'après tout ça, il irait voir Douély pour lui raconter aussi tout ce qui s'était passé._

_De son côté, Olistar venait de confier une lettre à un Ninjask, celui-ci disparaissant de son champ de vision avec une vitesse qui lui était bien unique en soi. Mais bon, le problème allait être la réponse à cette lettre. Elle risquait de ne pas être très plaisante._

_Et cela se confirma deux semaines plus tard, lorsque le calme était revenu dans le royaume des insectes. Il avait bien reçu cette lettre de Novon. Celui-ci était toujours hors de lui mais surtout, les dernières nouvelles que venait de donner Olistar étaient pire que tout._

« Comment ça, tu comptes rester là-bas ? Hors de question ! Cela fait déjà quelques années et tu n'as toujours pas remis le pied chez nous ! Est-ce que tu nous abandonnes, c'est ça ? Mais ne t'en fait pas, je vais venir personnellement ! Il faut que l'on ait une discussion, toi et moi, que tu comprennes à quel point tu es dans l'erreur ! »

_Et voilà, une lettre comme il n'appréciait pas. Une lettre pleine de promesses mais surtout d'amertume de la part de Novon. Il ne fallait pas en douter ne serait-ce qu'un instant malheureusement. Ah … Vraiment, pourquoi avait-il fallut que cela se passe ainsi ?_

_Il retrouva Earnos, celui-ci avait aussi une mauvaise mine ou presque. Ils se regardèrent pendant quelques secondes, sans rien dire. Ils se placèrent côte à côte, faisant une bonne centaine de mètres avant qu'Earnos ne soupire en disant :_

« Sincèrement, je ne sais pas si devenir un chevalier va être une bonne chose ou non. »

« Peut-être que oui ? Peut-être que non ? Je ne peux pas être à ta place sur ce point ou presque. Mais à côté, tu dois te douter que ça ne sera pas aisé, non ? »

« Pas vraiment ça le problème. C'est plus en rapport avec ce qui va se passer, si tu veux tout savoir. Je viens d'avoir une amie qui va vouloir rejoindre l'armée et donc, je lui ait dit que je la supporterais dans cette démarche mais voilà ... »

« C'est quoi comme amie ? Petite amie ? Tu n'es pas un peu jeune pour ça ? »

« Disons qu'elle, elle a déjà des idées bien en tête pour tout ça. Elle envisage réellement que je devienne son petit ami dans le futur mais bon, je sais pas si elle est sérieuse ou non quand on parle de ça. Mais ce n'est pas le sujet. C'est une Scarhino et je t'avoue que je l'ai déjà vu se battre. Ça m'étonnerait pas qu'elle soit capable de mettre à mal tout le monde dans le royaume des insectes. Elle est vraiment très forte. »

« Les Scarhino ont toujours été très forts dans ce domaine, oui… mais si elle veut te rejoindre, laisses-la donc, non ? Surtout que tu seras là pour veiller sur elle aussi, s'il y a vraiment un problème. Même si ça sera difficile pour elle si elle vient aussi des quartiers. »

« Normalement, elle est à l'école donc elle a un niveau de vie assez acceptable pour ça. »

« Ce n'est pas assez mais cela aide beaucoup. Enfin, qui sait ce que l'avenir nous réserve maintenant, Earnos, n'est-ce pas ? Peut-être que toi et moi avons quelque chose de radieux que nous attends ? Qui sait ? »

« J'aimerais … surtout être sûr que tout se passe bien. Si ces hommes ont tenté de s'en prendre à la reine Seiry et à la princesse Terria une fois, cela veut dire qu'ils recommenceront. »

« Oui mais quand cela arrivera, tu seras bien plus fort et tu seras apte à les repousser, non ? »

« C'est ce pour quoi je vais travailler dorénavant. »

_Même s'il n'était pas sûr de ce que l'avenir lui réservait de ce côté, il allait s'entraîner au maximum pour arriver à tout cela … et devenir alors un chevalier capable de protéger la royauté du monde des insectes, qu'importe les personnes qui se dresseront face à lui._


End file.
